Moments
by Sportsfan64
Summary: This is a series of one shots featuring the Avengers. It will mostly be a Steve and Nat fic with the rare team bonfding. Pairings are Steve/Natasha mostly Laura/Clint, Jane/'Thor, Maria/Sam, Wanda/Vision and Darcy/Rhodes. Prompts and requests are accepted. P.S. may have Au & AOS. Marked as complete but updates are still made.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. This story is purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended

 **A/N** I've always been intrigued by the idea that Steve is not a virgin. I know Chris Evans said he probably is but I think even though Steve is a gentlemen, this one shot explores the idea that not one but quite a few girls convinced Steve to do the deed with him so please enjoy this story

 **Party time**

The Avengers don't get to party often, but when they do they generally have a good time, thanks to Tony Stark(according to him anyway). There's a lot of advantages of living at the Avengers tower, the team doesn't need to pay for anything thanks to how ridiculously rich Tony is, and second is that they always have time for team bonding, whether Nick has to tell them. They might be a dysfunctional family and don't always agree on everything, as a matter of fact when they have arguments with each other its usually intense and often times it's about the silliest things but honestly they'd rather live together so they could see each other than live distantly from each other that they really see each other, besides they all have their own schedules, agendas and hobbies so it's not like there's so little space between them that it feels like they're suffocating.

"Capsicle, Legolas, Pointbreak, Science Bro, and Little Red, wake up" Tony said, the rest of the Avengers wake up groggily. Steve woke up the fastest, being in the army has ingrained him to wake up first, Clint, Thor, and Bruce followed him. Natasha stirred up a bit but then she finally woke up to glare at the billionaire

"Stark you better give me a good reason to wake up or I swear to God I'll make you regret it," Tony gulped a bit but then raised both of his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't worry my little Russian princess, I promise you won't regret it, we have a party to hold, it's about time we have a real celebration of the defeat of Ultron, there will also be Russian vodka especially for you so please don't kill me," Tony said with a little whimper not wanting to anger Natasha. The spy glared at him for a few more seconds before giving him a small smile at the mention of Russian vodka.

"Fine Stark I won't kill you… for now." Tony breathed a sigh of relief before getting dressed for the party.

The party was an enjoyable one with Thor and Steve sharing stories of their adventures with Clint, Tony, Sam, Rhodes, Vision and Bruce listening. The rest of the team including Natasha, Maria, Pepper, Darcy, Wanda, Jane and Laura all playing truth or dare. They all took turns but to make the game more interesting every-time someone said dare they had to drink Russian vodka, it might not make sense but because pretty much each of them wanted to taste Russia and know that none of them would back down from a challenge so they just chose to have someone take a drink before they do a dare. Maria Hill is the first victim but she's planning to do dares because she knows it's more fun for all of them and she has already a few dares up her sleeve.

"Hill, Truth or Dare,?" asked Darcy with a mischievous smirk. Maria matched her smirk with her hands on her hips, she's not about to back down from a challenge.

"That's not a question I need answered Lewis, of course I'm choosing dare," she replied challengingly. Darcy's smirk turned more mischievous as she said her dare

"I dare you to call the local pizza place and flirt with the guy who answers and put in on speaker we want to hear this guy's reaction," Darcy requested while the others nodded in agreement. Maria rolls her eyes but then shrugs and proceeds to dial the pizza place anyway. After a few minutes the person on the other end answers

"Hello this is Pizza Hut, how may I help you?"

"Hi I have an order to place, do you think you could help me?" Maria asked with a flirtatious tone. The others quietly snicker obviously trying not to laugh as they hear the person stutter

"Y-y-yes mam I'd be glad to take your order, anything you want just place your order," the person on the line was obviously embarrassed and not used to having what sounded like a very attractive woman flirting with him while placing her order. He has no idea how attractive said woman is.

"Anything I want? That's dangerous territory you're walking on sweetheart, but I'd like 3 boxes of meat lovers and 3 2 liter Pepsi, is that okay sweetheart?" Maria asked with a slightly more flirtatious tone, the girls this time couldn't hold in a few giggles but thankfully he couldn't hear but he stuttered again and Maria could tell he's blushing though she can't see him

"Y-yes mam that's okay, is th-there any-anything else you want miss?"

"No dear, that would be all who am I speaking with again?"

"Um, Jacob my name's Jacob"

"Hm. Thanks Jacob, I'll pick it up by 7:30 okay honey?"

"Um okay miss, oh and I almost forgot and your name is? So I'll be able to know who to give it to,"

"It's Maria"

"Thanks Ms. Maria, your order will be ready by 7: 30"

"Thanks I'll be sure to pick it up at 7:30 thanks for the help Jacob. Bye," Maria said the last part seductively and they could hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Bye Ms. Maria" he hung up and when he did the girls busted with laugher and Maria turns to Darcy with a triumphant smirk. Jane was rolling on the floor while holding her stomach, Pepper wasn't doing any better and she was holding onto Wanda for support, Natasha was in the same position as everyone else. Finally everyone regained their composure and Wanda finally turned to Maria who was busy taking more drinks with Darcy

"I feel bad for Jacob, the poor guy probably creamed his pants," Wanda said with a snicker. Maria scoffed "Yeah trust me he did," she said matter-of-factly with a smug grin. The other women in the room snickered knowing she's right after all its not every-day Maria Hill flirts with some random guy so it was Jacob's lucky day or unlucky they, depending on how you take it. Maria then turns to Natasha and smirked at her

"I bet you want to use that tone on Steve," she said with a smirk and a wink. Natasha blushed for a few seconds before putting her Widow face on while flipping Maria off but the agent just laughs it off.

* * *

"The best part of Capsicle's inability to get drunk is we will never be in trouble with the law or women, am I right Stevie boy?" asked Tony in a somewhat slurred voice while putting his arms around the soldier, he can still control his thoughts and actions but its obvious the alcohol is starting to affect him.

"The only negative side is that you'll never have a drunk one night stand, though I doubt you ever had one even if you were completely sober" continued Tony, making Steve blush a bit

"Nah I doubt it, ladies or "dames" as people in your time called woman were throwing themselves at you, isn't that right Cap?"

"You are all drunk. I'd rather not talk about my experiences with woman. There not objects to be bragged about."

"C'mon Capsicle, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin just admit it" Tony continuing hounding Steve, ignoring his previous comment

"Yeah, I agree with Barton, and Stark, Steve you're a virgin just admit it," said Sam. Steve looked to Thor, Bruce, Rhodes and Vision for help but they all agreed except for Vision who decided to be neutral.

"Well that's 6 vs 0 Cap so what's the verdict, are you a virgin or not?" asked Tony with a smirk expecting Steve to admit his virginity. The soldier's face was unreadable for a few seconds and they were a little nervous that they took it too far but then they heard a sound of laughter, looking around the room Tony checked to see where it came from but was shocked to see Steve laugh like it's the best and most ridiculous question he ever heard

"What makes you think I'm a virgin? If I recall I said we shouldn't brag about our experience with women," said Steve with a smirk. They all looked shocked, even Vision who was mostly stoic had a look of surprise at the revelation that Steve is not a virgin  
"Women as in plural? More than 1 girl, I find that hard to believe Cap?" said Clint, Tony and the others nod their head in agreement.

"I agree with Man of Arrows friend Steve, I don't mean to offend you but I must agree with them, you are far too shy to have what you Midgardians call sex" said Thor. The other people in the room laugh

"Fuck you Thor, I thought you'd be by my side in this one"

"Damn Steve watch your foul language," said Sam. Steve just rolled his eyes

"Name the women you've been then Cap," Rhodes said still not believing Steve completely. Steve smirked slightly

"Gladly, let's see there's Miranda, Valerie, Natalie, Veronica, Jennifer, and oh how could I forget, Alexis… God how could I forget about her and that's only like half of the girls in the USO,"

"Wow Steve that is a lot of girls, this Alexis girl though sounded special" said Bruce with a raised eyebrow, Steve smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah she was we were able to become friends after that she took me to places I've never been before, she was very beautiful."

"Why didn't you two try again after that? I wouldn't have passed up that opportunity to get to know her better after that, and I'm not talking about sex either man," Sam said, smiling.

"Well I went to battle afterwards to retrieve Bucky, but then that's when I got to know more about Peggy Carter and well I fell in love with her," Steve said with a flash of sadness on his face before smiling.

It was silent for a moment

"Wait, wait a minute, not so fast Cap, how do we know you're not lying? For all we know you're just making that up for us to be quiet about it" said Tony.

"I would never lie about something like that, like I told Nat I'm always honest" Steve said. The rest looked at each other and began to talk amongst themselves before Clint finally stepped closer to Steve

"Fine, prove it. We have a suggestion for you"

"I don't like that I have to do this…" Steve said while being followed by everyone as they made their way to the women. "Like I said I don't want to do this but for your sake's I'll do it and besides this could be fun" a smirking Steve said with a wink at their direction.

"That's the spirit Cap and I promise I won't interfere, you just have to have the lucky girl to say she'd bang you."

They watch Steve as he makes his way towards her as she made her way back to the other women, when she finally saw him she waved slightly as he finally stood closer to her.

"Steve, hi!" Maria greeted, blushing heavily whether Steve saw it or not he didn't show "You alright there Rogers, you enjoying the party too much?"

"No, it's just I noticed your dress and can't help but admire your beauty." Steve said with a gentle smile, while helping Maria carry with the pizza even though he knows she's capable of carrying it on her know. Maria blushed at the compliment. He saw the other male Avengers discreetly listening on them.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Cap? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to flirt with me and besides you know I can carry these myself" Maria said indicating the pizza box on her hands as they made their way to the bar  
"I'm a gentleman but also a man, no one would avoid helping such a beautiful woman Maria and as for am I flirting with you that depends are you enjoying it Agent Hill?" Steve said with a smile knowing she did while setting the pizza box down in the bar countertop.

"Y-yea as a matter of fact I am Captain Rogers, but tell me what brought this on?" Maria asked and Steve being the gentlemen he is and being honest said the real reason, and he was looking at her afraid he hurt her feelings but she just smiled

"Oh Captain Rogers if it was any other person I might have been offended but I know you had a good reason for doing what you did and besides it's impossible to stay mad at you." Maria said with a smile "Plus like I said I enjoyed it," she added. Steve laughed and stepped closer to her and let out a small breath onto her neck, and holds her by the waist "I'm glad you're enjoying it because I'm enjoying it too" he whispered in a husky voice, making Maria blush again "Dammit Steve! if I didn't have a crush on Sam, I'd definitely be giving Romanoff a run for her money."

Unknown to them Natasha heard the last part and looked at the scene. Maria felt her eyes on them and she gave her a wink while mouthing _don't worry he still has the hots for you_. Natasha rolled her eyes but let out a small smile of amusement to let them know she's not upset.

"Nat? Really? ," he asked suddenly feeling excited and happy at the possibility of her wanting him for herself. He smiled at the thought.

"Yes, captain, she'll probably kill me for this too" Maria said before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

He noticed the others that were watching them jaws drop before walking away probably to get away from Maria's taunting. When his eyes moved from Maria, he noticed Natasha get up from her seat to walk towards them, turning back to Maria he thanked her

"Once again sorry that I kind if used you and forgive me if Natasha does anything to you," Steve said while laughing "Also thanks for giving me the best information I needed."

"You're welcome Steve and like I said, don't worry about it I'm actually kind of honored that you chose to 'seduce' me. Now, I have to head back to the women," she said, laughing while leaving, stopping by to smile at Natasha.

Steve turned back to the bar and felt the spy brushing her arms against his. He took a sip of his beer while she grabbed her own from the bar.

"Hey Rogers, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, though the others wasn't convinced I'm not a virgin so I had to prove it to them

"Oh I see, is flirting with Hill part of the convincing" she asked with a teasing smile. Steve turned to face her and his breath caught his throat when he saw her dress, shaking his head a little bit he looked at her face

"Yeah it was and we both enjoyed it thankfully."

"Hm. Yeah enough to kiss you on the cheek"

"Yeah, it was a small cheek," Steve said and added "So I guess it was worth it

"Oh but tell me where did you get that sudden confidence, you're not usually that confident around women," the spy said while intertwining their hands

"Well Dr. Erksine explained the effects he said it made everything good great and everything bad worse" said Steve while looking at her, Natasha nodded while pulling his face closer to her, she kissed him on the lip and whispered in his ear

"Why don't we find out how good your stamina is?" she whispered in the same seductive tone Maria used on Jacob but far more seductive and sexy, she added while using the same tone "because I'm pretty sure I'll tire you out before you tire me out," this caused Steve to smirk and he let out a slow breath onto Natasha's neck, he holds her by the waist while she grabbed onto his shoulders, "Natasha, why don't you back it up before teasing." He said in the same husky tone used on Maria which only intensified the effects of his breath hitting her neck.

"You're still flirting Rogers?" Nat said, pulling him forward to her, "How about you show me instead of telling me, that way I can forget about killing Hill."

"Your wish is my command mam," and with that Steve takes her into his room and let's just say that Steve's stamina was tested.

 **A/N** My longest story/chapter so far. I had fun writing it so I hope it makes sense. I used i-am-the-fandoms story Moments with the soldier and the spy as an inspiration for this one-shot. I think I'll write a series of one-shots with this story.

P.S. not all characters will be featured but I'll try to use as many as I can. I also know Steve is OOC but for this chapter I don't care, I hope you all enjoy it though.


	2. Mother and Daughter time

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. This story is purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended

 **A/N** James Rogers is not yet born on this chapter.

 **Mother and Daughter time**

"Mama, can we watch Frozen?" a 4 year-old Sarah Rogers asked while looking at her mother with her blue eyes shining with innocence. She had been playing with her Barbie doll in the living room while sitting on the floor of the living room. Natasha, meanwhile was playing sodoku and was unsuccessfully trying to maintain her focus. (Steve was gone on a mission so it was just her and Sarah) Just watching her daughter brought a smile to the spy's face, Sarah Rogers was born 3 years after she married Steve and Sarah is the product of their love for each other, if someone told her that one day she'd be married to Steve and have a family of her own she would've laughed at that person but here she was being a wife and a mother. Natasha wasn't a religious person but she thanked whoever is up there that they didn't decide to take revenge for her actions before she became a Shield agent and other business. The spy had some doubts initially before Sarah had been born that she would be a good mother but that all seized when her daughter was born. She had the spy's red hair but had Steve's blue eyes, Natasha promised herself that she would try to be the best mother she can possibly be and to protect her from any harm someone might want to inflict on her.

"Of course в виде сердца, but first let's make you dinner," she said with a gentle smile while ruffling her daughter's hair

"No Mama!" said while sticking her tongue out at Natasha "I don't want to eat dinner"

"Sorry Sarah. No Frozen until you eat dinner," Natasha said while tickling Sarah and her daughter was giggling like crazy. The spy almost scoffed at how sappy she must have sounded and acted. The _only_ time she would allow this to happen is if she was with her daughter, or with Steve.

"Okay Mama," Sarah answered after finishing of her giggles.  
"What do you want for dinner sweetheart? "

"Pizza!" Sarah half-shouted with a high-pitched squeal

"Ok Come on, I'll order pizza while we watch the movie"

Watching her daughter play with her toys while she stood on was an opportunity too amusing for the spy to pass up and she pretty soon she found herself joining her daughter, after she requested of course. She helped her daughter build her doll's houses, also enjoyed tea party with her, if she was being honest with herself, she had fun playing with her daughter. Her innocence reminded the mother of the childhood she never enjoyed and was beyond thrilled that she's able to play a part in giving her daughter what she missed out on, and besides she knows that her daughter would not be innocent and attached to her forever so she wants to spend time with her as much as possible, and seeing her daughter smile meant the world to the spy.

"Can we please eat now Mama," Sarah asked

"Of course," Natasha smiled at her "Let's go have some Pizza"

After their dinner and watching the movie, Natasha carried Sarah to her bedroom and settled her down under her Frozen blanket. Unsurprisingly, Sarah soon crawled into her lap and snuggled against Natasha

"Mama, can you please sleep next to me?" Sarah asked sweetly. If it could, Natasha swears her heart will melt. It's unbelievably hard to say no to her daughter when she used that tone of voice and she knew it too so her daughter used it whenever she wanted something from her husband or the spy.

"You're a big girl конфетка are you sure you want me to sleep next to you?" she asked, its not that Natasha didn't want to sleep next to her daughter god knows how much she did but at the same time her daughter needs to start learning to be a little more independent.

"Please Mama, I feel lonely without you or Daddy so please sleep next to me," replied Sarah with the same voice and before she knew it Natasha was giving in not being able to say no to her daughter especially when she used that tone of voice

"Ok baby I'll stay with you," Natasha said and scooted Sarah over a bit before wrapping her arms around her and pulling the blanket to cover both of them

"I love you Mama," her daughter muttered softly before she drifted off to sleep

"I love you too Дарлинг," replied Natasha though she knew her daughter could barely hear. The spy honestly feels that she is blessed, first she had a loving husband and a loving daughter. Then she had a wonderful group of friends that she considered family, sure they're not the perfect family no family is but in the end they all had each other's back and would always be there for each other. She honestly wouldn't trade them for anything, she also knows that in her line of work anything can happen and tomorrow won't be guaranteed and she also knows none of them will probably ever lead a normal life but being normal is overrated and there's no better group of people who she'd rather spend her life with than her family and friends so she'll just go for the ride and besides, where else will she find a view like this?

 **A/N** I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and if you have any prompts or suggestions please pm me.

 **Translation** : **в виде сердца** \- sweetheart

Конфетка- sweetie

Дарлинг- darling


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. This story is purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended

Summary: The team goes to Disney World and have fun adventures. Bruce will not be in this chapter

 **Disneyland adventures**

"Ugh I'm so bored!" moaned a very bored Natasha. It's been about 3 months since the attack of Ultron, and it's been 3 months since Bruce Banner left to an unknown location. The team has since went their separate ways but after a week Tony offered her and everyone else to live at the renamed Avengers tower, she was about the last person to take up the offer. Wanda Maximoff was the first person to accept seeing as to how she didn't have a place to call home, Clint took some convincing but Laura convinced the archer that they'll still live at their farmhouse but she wanted to get to know her husband's friends more so with that they started living at the tower as well. Thor chose to stay in Earth to be with Jane after Loki took the throne (He has since changed his ways from the invasion of New York and he helped out on defeating Ultron) and the two have stayed in the tower since then. Sam almost had a fangirl moment when _the_ Tony stark offered to upgrade his wings and when the genius offered him a place to stay, he also grew fond of Maria Hill who still worked as Tony's assistant and the two began dating. Last but not the least her and Steve finally took up the offer after some much more convincing, the soldier and the spy grew even closer than before after the battle versus Ultron. The soldier was there for her when she was still heartbroken by Bruce's actions and she was there for him when he was still plagued by nightmares of his past and the two began secretly dating but Wanda caught them and accidentally let it slip so now everyone knows they're dating but honestly the couple didn't mind.

"Well sorry Nat, I don't know how to help with you that," Steve replied while reading a book that Pepper recommended he read to catch up with the times and he had to admit it was a pretty good book

"You're the captain Rogers, entertain me" Natasha demanded with her hands on her hips. Steve let out a small chuckle and can't help but think how _cute_ the red headed spy is even when she looked like she was angry, before he can respond though they were interrupted by Tony yelling while pounding the door to their room

"Capsicle! Natalie! Get dressed we're all going to Disneyland today"

"Alright Stark just give us a few minutes!" Steve turned to the spy who still had her hands on her hips while frowning

"Looks like we found the solution to your dilemma Tasha," remarked Steve. Natasha didn't say anything for a few seconds before nodding and walked to the showers

"I'm taking a shower, want to join me cap?" teased Natasha, causing Steve to be as red as a tomato. Though they were dating now, Natasha still teased him and often made him blush. The spy would never admit it out loud but she thought that the soldier was pretty cute when he blushed so she tries to get him to blush as much as possible, often succeeding in the process

"N-n-no…no I'm fine Natasha I'll wait for you," stuttered the soldier, Natasha was a bit disappointed but she played it off with a shrug

"Your loss Rogers," Natasha remarked before proceeding to take a shower, the soldier let out a sigh of relief before waiting for Natasha. After she was done Steve took his and when they both were done they finally stepped out of the room to join the others

"Finally, took you two a while to get ready were you two doing things other than showering?" Tony asked obnoxiously, the two rolled their eyes and ignored him.

The drive over to Disneyland was quiet and peaceful, when they finally got to the theme park they decided to take group pictures the only person that wasn't included in the picture is obviously Bruce who left because he was traumatized by what happened with Ultron and didn't want to endanger anyone so he left.

"I wish my science bro was here, he's missing out on all the fun," the billionaire commented which some of the others agreed with, the only people who chose not to say anything was Steve and Natasha. Natasha because the good doctor has always been a sensitive topic for her and she would rather not think about him and how much he hurt her, and Steve choosing to support her

"What are we waiting for guys, let's go" said a very animated Sam.

"Yeah let's go, where do you guys want to start?" Tony turned to the others while asking, Steve and Natasha glanced at each other for a moment before Steve made his suggestion

"How about let's just separate and meet each other later at this area?" The others nodded agreeing with the soldier which caused Tony to roll his eyes

"Sure let's just agree with cap over here, we all know you two just want to play some zucchini games" causing the two to turn bright red and the red head to glare at the billionaire, before she can punch him for the comments though Pepper smacked his head rather hard

"Ow! That hurts Pepper, I thought you loved me" causing her to roll her eyes "Tony play nice and leave Steve and Natasha alone", the billionaire grumbled but nodded. Everyone decided to get their own mapsand the group went their separate ways

* * *

 **With Sam and Maria**

"You know Wilson I still have that video of your reaction when you first met Tony in my phone." Teased Maria, Sam looked at her incredulously

"What?! Please tell me you haven't shown the others the video," he said almost pleadingly, the brunette just smiled wider and tried to look apologetic (failing miserably) which caused Falcon to pout and the agent to bust out laughing

"You promised not to show them Maria"

"I don't recall promising anything babe"

"You can't blame me, I mean I met Tony Stark its not everyday someone gets to say that" Sam remarked defensively, Maria giggled and intertwined their hands

"C'mon Wilson surprise me," Sam looked at the map he was holding and pointed to the spot he wanted

"There, let's go on California Screamin'" Sam said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Maria smirked and squeezed his hands a little bit tighter

"I like the way you think Wilson, now let's go I don't want to waste any more time standing here doing nothing"

"You know normally I would complain about someone rushing me but I can make an exception for this beauty," Sam said flirtatiously while using his hands to gesture to Maria, which caused the brunette to give him an amused smirk

"I knew there was a reason I agreed to be your girlfriend," they both chuckled and they finally walked to the ride, thanks to Tony being rich they were able to buy fast passes so they didn't have to wait in a long line to get on it.

* * *

 **With Laura and Clint**

"Clint, honey let's go to the gift shops so we can buy something for the kids," Laura requested, to which he happily obliged. The archer loved his family and would do anything for them, he's forever grateful for his wife because of how compassionate and how understanding she is especially since his life is not normal and there are times where he doesn't get to spend time with his family for days, weeks and even months sometimes but his wife remains faithful to him and when he did return home, her loving smile made him forget all his problems at work and her loving nature kept him strong and going because there's been some days where he thinks about quitting his job but his wife would always reassure him that things will be okay.

"Okay, Laura but afterwards can we go on at least 1 ride?" he asked her with his best smile. Laura shook her head at her husband's antics but accepted his request.

"Okay Clint we'll go on at least one but let's go to the gift shop first okay?" she said and he agreed. After they bought gifts for their kids the couple walked to the ride while talking about the soldier and the spy

"You know I always thought that Natasha and Bruce would be a couple but something must have happened after you brought them home because I noticed whenever someone mentions him she tenses up and doesn't really say anything, almost as if she's trying to forget about him, like earlier when Tony said he missed Bruce almost all of you agreed and the only people that didn't say anything was her and Steve I wonder what happened," Laura commented. The archer looked away for a few seconds and didn't say anything before answering her, knowing what his wife was really trying to ask

"Bruce left her,"

"Oh, so what happened?" Laura asked trying to get her husband to further elaborate, the archer thought of how to answer her question before deciding not to sugar coat it, that's never been his strong suit anyway

"After helping out with Ultron, Bruce carried Natasha to the helicarrier but went on one of the quintjets and left by himself. Nat tried talking him into turning the quintjet around but he cut off all communications with her, needless to say she was pretty devastated but Natasha being Natasha acted like it didn't affect her one bit but it was easy to tell how heartbroken she was," finished the archer with a sad smile. Laura wrapped her arms around her husband because she knows just how close the two spies are and squeezed his hands, intertwining them with hers

"That's in the past dear, besides at least Steve was there when she needed someone and I can see how protective of her he is" commented the archer's wife, Clint looked at his wife again for a few seconds before smiling a bit and nodding.

"Yeah Steve wasn't happy with Bruce either, he called him and I quote 'a damn bastard' amongst other things which is pretty surprising because he doesn't usually approve of using such language," he said with a slight chuckle and his wife turned to him once again

"He really loves her doesn't he?" she asked with a small smile and the archer can't help but snicker

"Yeah he does, a little too much if I might add. He'd do anything for her and I know Natasha loves him too even if she doesn't tell him that very often. Then again she's not really good at revealing her emotions," the archer said with a shrug

"You're right about that she's not, Steve must be really special for her to show him her vulnerable side," Laura commented

"It's his goody two shoes attitude that can make Natasha act like that I guess." Clint said

"The blue eyes and blonde hair he has going on doesn't hurt either," she noted. Clint mocked gasp

"Are you trying to say he's more handsome than me?" he asked dramatically putting his hands over his mouth, feigning hurt and anger. Laura rolled her eyes at his antics and lightly punched his arms

"You're the most handsome man I ever met Barton, are you happy now," she asked with a mock glare directed at him. He laughed and pulled her closer to him

"Very happy," he said before kissing her on the lips. She kissed him deeper on the lips before pulling away

"Looks like we're here Clint, don't worry I'll make it up to you later," she said with a suggestive tone. He mock saluted and followed her to the ride

* * *

 **With Vision and Wanda**

"Are you okay miss Maximoff?" Vision asked seeing the red head who looked like she had something on her mind, Wanda visibly relaxed and nodded.

"I'm fine Vision and please call me Wanda. As for your question, yes I'm fine I just miss Pietro and wish he was here with us," she said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry for your loss miss Wanda, I wish I could comfort you but I'm not familiar with human emotions." Said Vision who was at a loss for words not really sure on how to help the young woman in front of him looked away and didn't say anything for a few seconds before giving the android a reassuring smile

"It's okay Vision besides he wouldn't want me to still be mourning his death and I think just trying to enjoy today will help me get my off of him," she remarked in a soft voice, the android nodded in understanding before looking at the map in his hand

"Where would you want to go Ms. Wanda?"

"I don't really know Vision, how about let's just explore the place?" she suggested and he nodded in agreement. Wanda looped her hands through his, if the android was surprised by her actions he didn't show it and the two proceeded to explore the area.

* * *

 **With Thor, Jane, Rhodes and Darcy**

The 4 decided to go as a group after running into each other at a hotdog stand, Rhodes and Thor are currently talking about roller coasters and the former was explaining the concept of roller coasters to the latter

"What's this roller coaster you speak of friend Rhodes?" the thunder god asked and the latter to his credit was very patient and didn't mind explaining what a roller coaster was, he knows Thor is not dumb just incredibly naïve to earth's customs and he was a quick learner so it wasn't too bad or stressing for Tony's old friend

"A roller coaster is a railroad track with many tight turns and steep slopes. It's very fun to go on, you'll like it I promise."

"Oh and one more thing, if you put the hammer in an elevator and it goes all the way up does that make the elevator worthy?" Rhodes asked with a knowing smile.

"When we get back to the tower let's test that theory" answered Thor, the two laughed and moved on to other subjects while their respective girlfriends were having a conversation of their own.

"I don't know about you but I'm so glad for this vacation, we both deserve it after all the work I put in for Shield," commented Darcy. Darcy shortly started working for the newly formed Shield and Fury and Coulson asked for her services and the brunette was all too happy to take the job but only after she was assured by Tony that she'll be more of a PR director and that she'll be working for Stark Industry as their PR director rather than Shield

"Yeah I agree, especially since Tony has been bugging me to help him with his project and it's been exhausting work," replied the blonde. Jane Foster has also started working with Tony, when Bruce left and she and Thor moved in the genius has asked for her help with various projects and has since referred to her as his 'science sis' and the blonde found the nickname endearing and has even referred to the billionaire as her science bro'

"How's work for Shield lately, nothing too crazy I hope" the blonde commented and the brunette shrugged

"Eh it's not too bad, Coulson and Fury haven't been on my ass unlike the first time we met them before I started working there" the girl replied with a dry chuckle and Jane shared a knowing smile remembering how Fury took away the brunette's Taser and Iphone

"What about you, Stark bothering his what does he call you? His science sis?" Darcy asked, causing the scientist to smile at the nickname before answering her

"Nah, I love Tony like a brother though he could be a handful to deal with. You have no idea how much I had to kick his ass out of his own lab just so he can spend time with his wife" she said with a laugh remembering all the times she kicked Tony out of the lab and how pouty the billionaire gets and complaining on how unfair his "science sis" is acting

"Speaking of Pepper, you think he'll actually settle down and build her a farm house?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him about that"

"Jane! Darcy! We're here" boomed Thor and the two spotted him before following them as they arrived at their destination

* * *

 **With Pepper, Tony, Natasha, and Steve**

Like the other 4 members of the group, the 4 have decided to join up but parted ways so they can have some alone time.

"Nat where do you want to go?" the soldier asked while holding up the map, the spy took a look at it for a few seconds before deciding

"Why don't we start at the gift shop and then let's go to Splash Mountain. I have to use the rest room first though," the spy answered and Steve nodded his head at her suggestion

"Sure, anything for you Natasha" the soldier replied. The couple went and looked for the restroom and when they found it the spy signaled for the soldier to wait for her

"Wait here Rogers, I won't take too long" the soldier nodded and when the red head beauty entered the restroom it gave him a few minutes to think of his relationship with the red head. He remembered when the good doctor left her and how hurt she was, the spy denied it at first but eventually she let him see her vulnerability once more just like the aftermath of Shield and the events of Winter Soldier, and in return she was there to comfort him when he was still haunted by the spell Wanda casted that triggered their visions. It didn't take long for him to develop feelings for her and unknown to him at the time she felt the same for him, and since then the two heroes have been closer than ever before. So lost in his musings that he didn't notice the group of females giving him lustful looks, one person that did however was the red headed spy; she got out of the restroom and noticed her soldier was lost in thought and she contemplated just waiting for him to finish when she saw the group of females staring at her boyfriend and this pissed her off.

Moving rather swiftly, the spy walked over to Steve and wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting soldier

"Hey soldier, miss me?" she purred, the soldier jumped but before he can say anything Natasha kissed him on the cheek, and she looked at the group of females and they huffed and left rapidly, causing her to smirk victoriously.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," she remarked and added, "Besides those girls were ogling you and I wanted to send them a message to back off" she said with a cheeky grin, the soldier laughed and held her closer to him

"Your something else Natasha," Steve chuckled with a dazzling smile, causing Natasha to blush which of course got unnoticed by him,

"I told you before Rogers, it will never be a bore when you're with me" the spy replied with a cocky smirk. The soldier laughed at her antics

"Let's head over to Splash Mountain Nat"

"Oh excited to get wet are we Rogers?" she replied with a teasing smirk, the soldier just shook his head and grabbed her arm and led her over to the ride. When they got to the ride and saw the line, Steve was a little hesitant to get wet and turned to Natasha

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and he got a sense of déjà vu when he asked her the same question when they first met while saving New York from Loki

"Yeah it's going to be fun" she replied exactly the same way she did the only difference between now and back then is he knows she means it this time unlike before when he was unsure whether she was joking or not. The two got on the ride and when they were done, both were very soaked and their hairs were messy but both had fun

"Wahoo! That was fun!" Steve laughed and Natasha can't help but giggle a bit

"By the way, what did you tell Bruce after I talked to him?"

"Wha-what? You heard that?" Steve asked shocked that Natasha saw the whole thing

"I'm a trained spy Rogers, I see everything"

"You have a point there"

"Of course I do, so what did you tell him," she asked with a sly smile, Steve was shocked by the question because he knows she doesn't like talking about Bruce but it seems that right now she's totally okay with it, albeit its most likely just to tease him

"Um nothing," the look she gave him let him know she doesn't buy his story

"Fine okay, I told him I've seen you flirt up close" he said defensively, she laughed for a few seconds before composing herself

"Aww someone's jealous, don't worry soldier I'm not going anywhere I love you" she commented and the soldier was surprised because while he knows she loves him she doesn't use those 3 words often because it had to be meant.

"I love you too Natasha Romanoff, so much" the soldier pulled her closer and the two kissed each other passionately when they pulled away she gave him a smile that stole his breath

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable soldier"

"I know Romanoff but I don't care besides like I told you before its not the word I would use" he said with a laugh and then they kissed passionately once again

After spending 10 hours at the park the Avengers and their loved ones went on Space Mountain before taking a selfie stick and getting another group picture

 **The end**

 **A/N my longest chapter and I know its not the best and I'm sorry for the lack of interaction between characters lol. Pm me suggestions because it helps trust me. Please leave a review. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out**


	4. Babysitting Adventures with TonyPepper

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. This story is purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended

Summary: Pepper Potts and Tony Stark babysit Lila and Cooper. Hoping Pepper can deal with 3 kids, yes Tony is childish

 **Babysitting Adventures with Tony and Pepper**

"Cooper, Lila be good to Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper for us okay?" Laura Barton told her two children. She and Clint are going on an overdue date night and she knows her kids adore and love their "Auntie Pepper" and "Uncle Tony" almost as much as they loved "Auntie Nat" and "Uncle Steve", the archer's wife would've asked the soldier and the spy for help but the two Avengers wanted to spend time with their son after they went on a week-long mission.

"Okay Mommy, we'll behave we promise" the 8 year old said in a small voice and her brother nodded along in agreement. Just then a knock on their door alerted her kids but before one of them could answer, her husband beat them to it and opened the door for the guests

"Hi Pepper, Sup Tony" the archer greeted both of them and Tony gave him a nod of acknowledgement, the two women gave each other a hug and the archer's wife gave the billionaire a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get any ideas now Stark" Clint remarked in a light-hearted tone and a teasing smirk and Tony returned the smirk while both women rolled their eyes while muttering something that sounded like "men" under their breaths

"Auntie Pepper! Uncle Tony!" both kids squealed happily and then jumped up to reach them, they picked them up and set them down on the floor

"Whoa Barton, your kids are a handful," Tony said while looking at Clint. The archer just beamed with pride and his wife checked her phone and saw that they're almost late to their reservation and she gasped

"Clint, we have to go or we'll be late" Clint turned to his wife and nodded before turning back to the couple and thanking them

"Well you guys heard the lady, Thanks Pepper for agreeing to help us oh and are you sure you don't want us to pay you for taking care of 3 kids?," he asked slyly referring to Tony who laughed sarcastically "That's really funny Katniss" then added "But seriously Barton! Don't worry Pepper and I love the kids we'll be fine" he reassured the archer and the couple once again said their thanks before leaving. Pepper turned to the kids with a big smile on her face

"Well kids, what do you guys want to do for fun?" she asked and the sibling looked at each other and nodded and exchanged mischievous smiles

"Can we dress Uncle Tony as a girl?" Cooper asked excitedly with a straight face and his sister was smiling. Pepper started laughing wildly while Tony looked completely horrified by the suggestion, it took a while for Pepper to calm down and when she did she looked at her boyfriend who still looked mortified

"Yeah Tony, can they?" Pepper asked her boyfriend with a coy smile. It took a few seconds for Tony to registered what they asked of him

"No! I will not dress as a girl!" he exclaimed but the two kids were persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer

"Please Uncle Tony! Please!"

"No! Pepper help!"

"Actually honey, I agree with Lila and Cooper you should totally dress up as a girl today" she said barely holding back laughter. The genius glared looked at her disbelievingly but she just laughed even harder

"Are you serious? You're picking their side over me, your genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist of a boyfriend?" he asked in disbelief, the redhead only grinned wider and turned to the kids "Uncle Tony would look good in girly clothes don't you think?" She asked and they both nodded their head violently, "But I think he should do a total makeover and we can make him really look like a girl what do you say?" she asked with an earth-shattering smirk, the siblings giggled and if it was more possible Tony looked even more terrified at the prospect of having to wear make-up.

"Pepper, please don't do this to me" he said pleadingly, almost begging but Pepper and the kids are enjoying torturing him too much and his request falls on deaf ears

"Nope, you have to wear make-up too darling besides you wouldn't want to disappoint Lila and Cooper would you?" she asked feigning innocence and the two kids nodded along with her

"You spend too much time with Little Red, you definitely didn't plan this on your own" he remarked. The CEO's eyes flashed with anger for a second before she smiled sickeningly sick and she turned to the siblings again and gave them a wink

"Just for that Tony, you have to walk out in public for half an hour and try and get as many numbers of guys as much as you can," she demanded with her hands on her hips but the playful tone of her voice doesn't go unnoticed by Tony so the tech genius knows she's not too serious and that he could play along for their nephew and niece's sake after all like he told the archer they loved the kids so it's worth being humiliated and embarrassed a bit if it makes them happy.

"You win this round Pepper, and Katniss' kids you also win this round, but trust me you better watch your backs" Tony warned with a humorous tone. The CEO rolled her eyes again but squeezed the hands of the kids to let them know she won't let anything happen to them even though both Barton's kids also knew their uncle was just joking

"Alright Tony you have stalled enough get ready to look like a girl today" the redhead said and then after dragging him to the mall they came back and made the billionaire look like a woman and Tony checked himself on the mirror

* * *

"I hate this but at least I look good" the billionaire remarked while checking himself on the mirror. He had a black wavy hair and was wearing a black dress

"That's the spirit!" Cooper said and Tony rolled his eyes at him "Alright, alright let's get this show on the road people"

"You know for someone who's complaining about looking like a woman, you sound excited to go out in public" the CEO proclaimed with a raised eyebrow and a challenging smirk. Lila and Cooper snickered and Tony still looked apprehensive about the whole deal

"You better not record this and send the video to anyone Peps"

"I wasn't going to but now that you mentioned it… that's not such a bad idea" the CEO smirked at her boyfriend and he groaned but knew there's really nothing he could do about the ordeal and knowing that nothing will stop his girlfriend when she sets her mind to something.

He steps out of the mall while Pepper and the kids are hiding, he finds a decent looking guy and tried to sound as feminine as possible

"Hi," he said trying to sound feminine and mentally cringes _Damn I hope that didn't sound too bad_

"Oh hey beautiful, what can I help you with?" the guy asked and Tony shook his head

"I'm new in this town and I don't know many of the places, will you show me around?"

"Um sure, you mean right now"

"That would be lovely, but unfortunately I can't today there's this apartment I'll stay in but I still need to unpack and move so I can't but how about this here," Tony said and pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a fake number and gave it to the guy

"Just text me at that number my name is Amber, what's yours?"

"It's Aaron"

"Alright Thanks Aaron"

"No problem Amber," and with that Aaron gave Tony his number and he did the same thing with 5 other guys. The billionaire went back to the place the three people he's with were hiding with a huff

"I hate you guys" he muttered. The three laughed and snickered

"No you don't you love us Uncle Tony" the siblings said simultaneously and Pepper joined in

They got back to Clint's place and Tony got rid of the dress he was wearing and Pepper and Lila helped Tony get rid of his make-up. Tony looked at the kids and remarked

"You know even though you guys made me go through that crazy idea of being a woman, I had fun"

"Us too Uncle Tony we had fun" the two siblings said simultaneously again and Pepper added her two cents in

"Yeah it really was and the best part is I got it recorded" she finished with a sly smile which caused the billionaire to mock glare at her "Yeah you had fun at my expense" while pouting, the CEO giggled a bit but kissed him on the cheek

"Auntie Pepper are you going to marry Uncle Tony now?" Lila innocently asked and her brother nodded in agreement. Pepper was unsure on how to answer because she wanted to take things slow with him, before she can answer though the doors opened and the two kids jumped again when they saw their mom and dad return from their date

"Mom! Dad!" the couple laughed while picking them up and setting them down again

"Did you two behave?" Laura asked and the siblings both nodded their heads and Laura turned to Pepper

"We really thank you for agreeing to stay with them"  
"It's no problem they were good right kids" she asked them slyly with a wink then smirked at Tony and then turned to Clint

"By the way Clint, I have a video to show you"

"No don't!" Tony screamed but Pepper ignored him and showed it to Clint who busted out laughing when he calmed down a bit he turned to his wife

"Laura you have to see this," the archer showed it to his wife and she laughed wildly as well then Clint turned back to Tony

"Oh man, I have to send this to my phone so I can show it to Natasha" while laughing hysterically again, the billionaire paled at the thought that the spy would have another material to blackmail him with

"Give it back Legolas!"  
"Never!" he ran around the house while Tony was chasing him, the two woman looked at each other then looked back at their significant others and back to each other again

"Kids" they said simultaneously while the two Avengers were still running around the house

 **The End**

 **A/N** I had fun writing this chapter and sorry for the late update. I tried to make it as funny as I could and hopefully it produced and made you smile a little bit. Idk if Tony and Pepper are married yet so for this chapter and maybe beyond they are not yet married. Oh and Clint and his family bought a house in DC to be close to the Avengers tower in this chapter, they still live in the farmhouse but just for convenience purposes they bought another one with help from Tony. Please leave a review and if you have any prompts please PM me at Sportsfan64. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out

P.S. next chapter: Too late to apologize


	5. Too late to apologize

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. This story is purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended

 **Summary:** Dr. Banner returns and everyone is happy to see him, except a certain red headed spy. Romanogers but Bruce/Nat focused. Warning slight Bruce bashing.

 **Too late to Apologize**

 _I'm holding on your rope_

 _Got me ten feet of the ground_

Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were sparring and just finished training the new members of the Avengers, Wanda Maximoff, Rhodes, Sam Wilson and Vision. It's been two months since the attack of Ultron and a lot has changed as far as her relationship with the super soldier, a few days and even weeks after Bruce left, the spy isolated herself from everyone; she helped Steve around but wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was to point out what the team was doing wrong and she also didn't talk to Steve who gave her the space she needed but after a while Steve got tired of her snobbish attitude and confronted her about it and she acted like nothing was bothering her, until of course the soldier mentioned the good doctor and Natasha got furious with him and pushed him away ny saying it was none of his business and they had a big fight about the whole ordeal.

 **Flashback**

" _Fuck you Rogers! what happened between Bruce and I is none of your damn business!"_

" _It is my business Natasha! I care about you! I'm trying to help you Nat! Why can't you see that?!"_

" _I don't need or want your help! I can make my own damn decisions! Stop trying treating me like I'm a damn child!"_

" _Right, I forgot you're Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow, you don't need anyone so I'll just leave you alone, shouldn't be too hard"_

" _You know what Rogers?! Fuck you! I wish they never found you on that ice!"_

 **Flashback ends**

The look of hurt in Steve's eyes almost killed her inside and she could tell she took it too far and Steve left her alone and they didn't talk to each for a few more days. Thankfully, they were able to resolve their issues and grew closer than ever; even closer than when they had to deal with the Winter Soldier deal

The spy punched the soldier in the face but he caught her hand and twisted her arm and kicked her in the stomach. They went back and forth, trading blows until they were done and exhausted  
"That was exhausting" Steve commented trying to catch his breath

"That's just you're age catching up to you Rogers," the spy teased with a coy smile and the soldier chuckled quietly.

"That's hilarious," just then Steve's cell phone rang and the soldier picked it up

"Hello?"

"Capsicle! Glad you're able to pick up your phone. Listen I need you and red to come here. It's kind of important"

"Ok Tony, I'll tell Natasha we'll be right there" then the soldier hung up and the spy looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What's that about?"

"Tony said we should go to the tower something important apparently," he informed her with a shrug. The spy nodded and the couple headed over to the Stark Tower to find out what's so important. The drive to the tower wasn't very long and within half an hour they arrived at the tower where they were greeted by the billionaire's new AI butler Friday

"Good afternoon Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff"  
"Good afternoon Friday, do you know where we can find Tony?"

"In the living room captain" the couple said their thanks and headed over to the living room where they found Tony along with the rest of the team talking about something.

"So glad you two lovebirds could join us" the tech genius commented upon seeing the couple which caused the red head to roll her eyes

"You said you wanted to see us because something's important came up so what is it?" she asked irritably not in the mood for games. The billionaire mentally cringed at the tone of her voice, knowing she meant business

"Chill princess what got your panties in a bunch?"

"Stark" she warned and he gulped and answered not wanting to further incur her wrath, especially when she used that tone of voice.

"I got a call from eye-patch man and he said Brucie is back and he wanted me to pick him up so just letting you know he'll be here" the billionaire declared and no one says anything for a few seconds before everyone cheered, except the soldier and the red headed spy who didn't say anything and just felt numb but after a few moments nodded her head and forced a smile. Just then Tony's phone rang and after he picked it up and informed them that Nick called and said Bruce is ready to be picked up at the airport, just as he left the spy went to the gym to take a few minutes to process everything she heard;

 _Bruce Banner_ the good doctor who could turn into a green behemoth when he's angry. The "other guy" intrigued her and at first the lullaby she gave him was just a way for her to help him calm down, but then _something_ happened and suddenly she started to develop real feelings for him, the lullaby facilitated in her having a real connection with the Hulk (and the doctor himself) that not even Steve or Clint had with her; they were so similar but entirely different from each other: they both had their own monsters to deal with but they both dealt with it differently. Bruce never wanted to fight despite the beast inside of him while Natasha had to fight her whole life because that's what she had to do to survive; to survive the horrors she experienced in the Red Room

" _I can't have any of this. There's no place on Earth I can go where I'm not a monster."_

" _You know what my final test in the Red Room was? They sterilized me, said it was one less thing to worry about. You think you're the only monster on this team?_

He didn't understand that just being with him was good enough for the spy. When they were rescuing the civilians she remembered what she told him right before kissing him just to show him just how much he meant to her while reminding him they still had to protect the lives of the innocent first and foremost.

" _I adore you" then she kissed him "but I need the other guy"_

After saving the civilians and rescuing her the doctor took her to the helicarrier and destroyed Ultron but left her after she encouraged him to turn the quinjet around but he left and shut her out without warning.

It hurt like a motherfucker

After a few days she found herself missing the big guy, she missed and cared about Bruce and she'd give him her heart and told him things she never told Steve or her best friend Clint. He'd taken it and dropped it somewhere when he left.

Steve was there for her throughout it all and he never left her side even when she tried to push him away, the soldier never gave up and then she found herself opening up to him and she started to falling for him and when she realized how she felt about him; she found herself being angry if not disgusted by Bruce's actions.

* * *

"You okay?" a voice echoed in the quiet gym as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, turning to the voice she kissed him on the lips and pulled away before responding "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You want to talk about it?" the same voice asked, arms still wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath before telling him what's really on her mind "Yeah it's just… I'm not really looking forward to seeing Bruce again" the beauty admitted in a soft, small voice. The soldier released her before grasping her hands and squeezing it tightly

"Hey; everything will be alright and if it gets too much for you, we can leave" he reassured her. She smiled at his protectiveness, one would think she would be annoyed but she found actually found it endearing besides, not that she would ever admit it he made her feel safe. Shaking her head a little she turned to him again

"I need to do this, besides I still have a few questions to ask him to clear the air between us"

"Are you sure?"

"Just trust me okay?" she asked and the soldier nodded and squeezed her hand harder as they walked back to the living room to join the others

Just as the couple went back to the living room Tony returned with Bruce and he turned to greet everyone and Steve walked over to him while Natasha stayed behind and was glaring at the scientist which got unnoticed by everyone except Steve who saw the glare from the corner of his eyes

* * *

"Bruce I'm so glad you're here, we missed you" Pepper commented which received nods from everyone else, the woman gave him a hug and he returned it before everyone else finally gave him either a hug or shook his hands. He turned to look at Natasha who glared at him for a few more seconds before she took a deep breath and approached him.

"It's nice to see you again Natasha"

"It's nice to see you again too Dr. Banner, we're glad you're here" she greeted while keeping her voice hard shaking his hand, he could tell that by the tone of her voice that she was holding back anger and the fact that she referred to him as Dr. Banner didn't help things. They stayed quiet for a few moments looking anywhere but at each other's eyes before Natasha finally broke the silence

"Dr. Banner there's a few things we should talk about" she said and turned to the others and they nodded understanding that the spy wanted to talk to Bruce alone. She turned to Steve and gave him a nod and kissed him on the cheek and watched him leave before turning to Bruce again

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice turning icy. He doesn't say anything before deciding to tell her the truth

"I came here to say I'm sorry"

"You came here to say sorry?! You left me and after three months that's all you can say is you're sorry? You're pathetic _Bruce"_ she hissed and he winced at not only by the way she hissed his name but also at the insult. He reached for her hand but she recoiled at his touch

"Don't touch me" she said in a low threatening voice and he once again winced but knew she was serious so he didn't try again

"Please Nat, just hear me out" Bruce pleaded and she crossed her arms and accepted the offer

"You have one minute" she said sternly and he nodded, finally after a few moments the scientist explained himself

"I left because I saw the fear in those people's eyes and I'm a monster Nat, I didn't want to hurt you" he explained himself and she didn't do anything for a few seconds before he felt her slap him across the face

"You know damn well I can take care of myself and you could have come after me and let me come with you. We could've left together Bruce but you left me and didn't say a damn word" she said and voice soft like something inside her died as she continued

"You were the last person that I thought that would hurt me. I know the other guy could but I mean you Bruce, you were supposed to be different; you were supposed to be the shy guy that wouldn't hurt a fly. I can see now that I was wrong because you turned out to be someone that I thought you wouldn't be. If it wasn't for Steve I don't if I could move on from you, if it wasn't for him I don't know where I'll be" she finished with a bitter laugh but she gave a small smile at Steve's name

"I'm sorry Natasha. I hope you know my feelings for you never changed, even if I left" the scientist smiled sadly, knowing he lost Natasha but if anyone deserved her it would be their leader

"I'm sorry too Bruce, I will always care about you but it's just not the same and I… accept that" she said with finality

"Same here, I accept it too" and with that the two Avengers hugged it out and Natasha returned to Steve while the scientist watched her leave him and while they would still be friends, they can never go back to how things were.

 **The End**

 **A/N** There you have it, I apologize if there's any OOC and I hope its not too disappointing. Please leave a review. Next chapter: Dancing Lessons


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. This story is written purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended

 **Summary** : Steve Rogers never had the right partner to teach him how to dance. Fortunately for him Natasha Romanoff is feeling generous and she's willing to teach him how to and maybe just maybe he finally found the right partner.

 **A/N** Just for this chapter and maybe for future prompts but this has two parts and the next chapter will not necessarily be part 2 of this but it could. I also know next to nothing about dancing so I apologize if I say the wrong thing on here

 **Dancing Lessons part 1**

Steve woke up early in the morning on his way to the kitchen, he was always the first person to wake up out everyone and it gave him the chance to rest and unwind a bit. The serum gave him a bit of an appetite but thanks to the serum he also had high metabolism so the appetite didn't have negative effects on his health long term. Steve started to head back to his bed when he heard the soft music, it didn't sound anything like modern music or any music from the bars he's been dragged to by Tony but it sounded like the kind of music that people slow dance to; wondering where the sound came from he followed the sound until he reached the training room and that's when he saw her.

Dancing there was Natasha who looked so graceful like a ballerina. Steve watched as the spy seemingly lost herself in the music, Natasha moved so gracefully; the rhythm of the song matched her movements, almost as if she and the song were part of one person. Steve knows it's in his best interest to leave the room and leave her to her own devices and her privacy but he can't help but feel mesmerized by her. He knew she could dance as Natasha told him in more than one occasion that dancing is one of the few things she remembered about her childhood, but he wasn't expecting her to be this good.

"Enjoying the show soldier?" a feminine voice purred and Steve was startled because she had her back turned to him when he was watching her dance.

"Uh, how did you know it was me?"

"Have you met me Steve?" Natasha asked finally turning to him, hands on her hips but instead of anger he can see a look of amusement in her eyes.

"How did you find me?" the redhead asked with a gentle soft voice.

"Um I woke up and I heard music so I followed it and saw you here, I didn't want to interrupt you. You looked so graceful, like a ballerina." Steve said sincerely but he kept his head down like a kid caught stealing from the candy jar

Soft and delicate hands tilted his head up and the soldier swears he saw a hint of blush on Natasha's beautiful and sweet face

"Thanks Steve, I don't think I was that good but I appreciate that you feel that way." There was a moment of silence before Steve broke it

"I'm going to go now, sorry for interrupting you Nat." Steve informed her as he turned to leave however; Natasha turned him around and when he faced her he can see her with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"I'm not done with you yet Rogers, let's dance."

"I don't know how."

"Its okay soldier, I'll teach you how."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Rogers it will be fun, besides Captain America wouldn't turn down a lady in need would he?" Natasha asked rhetorically already knowing the answer. Steve finally accepted because he knows she won't stop until he accepts and he also wanted to spend some alone time with her.

"Fine."

"I knew you'd say yes, you just can't resist me Steve." Natasha teased with a coy smile and Steve blushed but didn't say anything. The spy finally led the soldier to the spot she was dancing and began teaching him how to dance.

* * *

"You know you can move your feet more than that right?" Natasha said.

"I know I just don't …" before Steve can finish his sentence though there was a soft thud indicating that he accidentally stepped on his partner's feet.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"It's okay trust me I've had worse," Natasha responded with a laugh.

There was another soft thud, "Damn sorry!" Steve apologized once more.

"Don't worry about it Rogers you're doing fine. You just got to learn to lead more than just with your feet," The spy replied.

"Uh… lead with my feet?"

"Here, let me show you what I mean," Natasha replied; swaying a bit and shifting her stance, Steve matched her stance and sway and he eventually followed her in a small circle. "See what I mean? Just remember to lead more with your body than just your feet, that way your tendency to step on someone's feet decreases. Are you ready to lead?"

Steve responded silently, but Natasha took that as a yes and shifted her stance once more so she'll be the one following his lead. The soldier took a few moments to get his feet under him as the song shifted. After a deep breath, he started to sway again. He took a slight step forward and Natasha followed, shifted his stance and he stepped to his right as the spy matched him again. Unfortunately for him; Steve got a bit arrogant and he stepped forward, thus stepping on his partner's feet again.

"Ouch."

"Shit."

"Watch your language!"

Steve rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless, "Still not letting that go huh?

Natasha just smiled "Eh not until you do something worse, like I don't know create a robot that wants to destroy humanity."

The pair laughed at her joke and jab at Tony as Steve tried to correct his mistake from earlier.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you never knew how to dance?" Natasha asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Before I became Captain America, no girl would go ten feet near me, Bucky tried his best but failed so there wasn't much opportunity. After I was pretty… well busy." Steve replied.

"Stop staring at your feet."

"Sorry."

"Damnit stop apologizing."

"Sor- Um, Ok."

Natasha chuckled, "So what happened after you got out? You were still too shy to go to the night clubs in the city?"

"I'm still pretty busy."

Natasha, snorted "So I have a question which you don't have to answer, I feel like if you don't answer it though you're kind of answering it you know…"

"What?"

"When you said it wasn't your first kiss since 1945 were you lying?" she asked with a teasing smile

A pause, "Shut up." They both laughed, somehow managing to match the beat with their swaying.

"My lips are sealed. Now dip me." Natasha demanded.

"What?!" Steve asked with a panicked voice

"Relax soldier, I'm not asking you to fight Ultron again. Just dip me. If you don't know what that is just move your hand between my shoulders and dip."

Steve seemed adamant about not moving, "What if I drop you?"

"It's just a 4 foot drop, I'll survive it," she sassed back but then sent him a teasing smirk "Besides I won't hold a grudge if you drop me, I know you suck at this."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Steve remarked while rolling his eyes.

"You want me to show you first?" Natasha asked.

"No, no I got this," Steve replied. Carefully, he swung the redhead into a dip and she surprisingly didn't drop.

"See? Its not rocket science," she said. The soldier pulled her back up and continued swaying, "You know I always thought that whole 'waiting for the right partner thing' was just an act to get the girls to think you were all virtuous." Natasha teased

"And now you see I did so terrible I had to be telling them the truth?" Steve asked.

"Not quite." Steve raised his eyebrow as if he didn't believe her

"Okay, sort of." Natasha admitted, "I'm surprised you didn't ask anyone to teach you how. It'd be a damn shame if you meet someone but you end up breaking their foot."

"So what's the verdict teacher, am I still so horrible I'd step on someone's foot?" Steve asked, half joking but also part genuinely concerned

"Well at first you kind of were terrible, but for someone's first time dancing; you caught on pretty quick." Natasha replied

"Thank you, I've been told I'm a quick learner. Ready for another round?" Steve asked. Natasha grasped his hands as she answered

"Why soldier I thought you'd never ask."

The pair reverted back to their dancing positions as Steve led Natasha shifting his stance and Natasha followed, then he stepped forward as she stepped back; after that Steve swayed to the left as Natasha continued to match his movements. He finally dipped her before swinging her back and they continued dancing. After about 15 minutes or so the pair finally were exhausted and they took a few moments to rest.

"That was fun." Natasha remarked

"So did I do better?"

"Way better." the spy answered, before Steve could reply however they both heard a loud clap and the pair turned to see Nick Fury with his arms crossed and a rare smile on his face

"That's quite a show Rogers and Romanoff. Speaking of you, Romanoff you have a mission in Georgia; it's an easy mission so you won't need Steve's help." Nick said and the spy nodded before turning to Steve to answer his questions

"Yeah you did way better, and just play your cards right and that might not be the only lesson you'll be getting." Natasha finished with a wink and a seductive smile before giving Fury a nod and walking out. Nick walked to Steve and gave him a pat on the back "She's a special woman Rogers, don't fuck it up like Banner did" he said and Steve nodded knowing he won't be able to convince the director of Shield that nothing was going on between them

"I'll keep that in mind Fury." The soldier then went back to his room to sleep for a few hours.

 **The End**

 **A/N I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while, I got busy and had other things I took care of. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently I also apologize for the constant Bruce bashing lol. Next chapter: Can I have this dance (Dancing Lessons part 2)**


	7. Can I have this dance(Dance lessons p2)

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The song Can I have this dance is also property of Walt Disney and High School Musical 3 and the High School Musical series. This story is written purely for entertainment. No money was made in writing this story. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Summary** : It's been about 2 months since Natasha taught Steve how to dance and now her lessons are put to the test when she and the rest of the gang have to join Pepper and Tony for a charity gala Stark Industries is hosting.

 **A/N In this chapter Tony and Clint have retired from the Avengers but they are all still friends and Clint and his family have moved to Stark Tower along with Sam, Maria, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Jane, Natasha, Steve, Darcy, and Rhodes.**

 **Can I have this dance? (Dancing Lessons part 2)**

It's been two months since Natasha first started teaching Steve how to dance and since then the soldier has vastly improved as a dancer, obviously not as good as Natasha but definitely an improved dancer. The two leaders of the Avengers have developed an inseparable bond that's just as formidable bond that Clint and Natasha had, but at the same time entirely different bond and they both have feelings for each other and they both got teased by their friends but the pair have not made anything official between them but that's about to change.

"I can't wait to see how ridiculous Barton would look in formal clothing, I'll need to bring my camera and take a picture" declared Tony. The gang was gathered around the table eating lunch while talking about the gala that Tony and Pepper are hosting and everyone joining them to provide moral support.

"Yeah right Tony we all know you're just jealous the ladies won't be able to keep their eyes of me when they see me in a suit" retorted Clint with a smug expression, this caused the billionaire to scoff and everyone else to roll their eyes; it was always a competition between the archer and the genius and sometimes it can be a little irritating although most of the time it's pretty entertaining.

"Ladies, ladies we all know who the real lady's man in this little family of ours is," said Sam Wilson while pointing at himself. The former Air Force soldier became officially part of the Avengers after Ultron even though he helped Steve, Natasha, and Maria hill during the whole Winter Soldier business but didn't officially join until training with Vision, Wanda, and Rhodes led by the soldier and the spy. He and Maria started talking to each other more not very long and the pair really hit it off and they went on many unofficial "dates" before Sam finally gained the courage to ask the former deputy director of shield on a date and he was generally surprised that she accepted; even though they've gotten closer and "flirted" with each other, he didn't think she'd have the time for boyfriends and things of that nature but was pleasantly surprised when she accepted the offer and ever since then Sam and Maria became a couple and they've been going out for about two months and counting.

"All three of you are wrong, I think all of us girls can agree Steve and Thor are the hottest out of everyone in this room, sorry arrows." chimed in Darcy while examining her phone and turning to Clint; causing the two mentioned to blush and the other woman in the room to murmur in agreement while Clint, Tony, and Sam huffed in protest and her boyfriend to roll his eyes.

"What am I chopped liver?" he asked rhetorically and Darcy turned to him and giggled and shrugged

"Sorry babe, just being honest" she added and he crossed his arms but she blew him a kiss and he smiled a bit at her antics and the brunette walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyways, we really should get ready for the gala later," interrupted Pepper checking the time and the others quietly agreed while Tony groaned obnoxiously and he made his way to the lab but before he can get very far; Jane pulled him back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not going in the lab Tony, you'll be getting ready for the gala and spend time with Pepper" the blonde ordered and just as the billionaire opened his mouth to protest, Jane just glared at him harder and Tony held his hands up in surrender because the look the blonde was giving him reminded him vaguely of a certain red headed spy.

"Fine, jeez you all spend too much time with Natashalie" he remarked with a frustrated mock huff and turned to the spy who put on her best 'I'm innocent' look and Tony just rolled his eyes at her as he went to take a shower to get ready for the event

"Thanks Jane."

"No problem Pepper besides I'm pretty sure you have your own ways to convince him to spend time with you." The blonde finished with a suggestive wink which caused Pepper's cheeks to turn as red as a tomato.

"Yeah we all know you have him wrapped around your pretty little finger" added Maria with a smirk and Pepper having recovered from her blushing sent a proud grin of her own.

"Yeah being the girlfriend of Tony does have its advantages," she claimed and the rest of the women in the room snicker. It was at this time that the group went to the mall and the men and the women separated from each other.

* * *

 **With the ladies**

"Alright ladies, let's buy something that will make the men drool." Proclaimed Natasha as they went into the store, the redhead wasn't normally the type of woman that liked to go shopping but she's making an exception for this occasion; besides she couldn't wait to see the look on Steve's face when he sees her in a dress. Natasha wasn't blind she knew that Steve found her attractive and she also knew that the soldier harbored feelings for her judging by the way he looked at her when he thought she didn't notice; fortunately for Steve, Natasha also harbored feelings for him ever since the two bonded over her teaching the captain how to dance.

"I agree I can't wait to see Clint's face when he sees me in a dress; the last time he saw me in one was for our wedding," Laura said giddy at the prospect of dressing up for her husband. The couple have been busy with their children that they rarely had time for intimate moments to themselves so it was an exciting opportunity to dance with him again.

"What about you Wanda, do you need help on looking good for Vision?" Maria asked the young women who in turn blushed deep red

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please you practically have heart eyes for him."

"I don't, you lie."

"Um sorry to burst your bubble Maximoff but you kind of do have heart eyes for him so do you want our help or not?"

"Fine. Maria, just this once."

"I knew I'd win." Maria smirked triumphantly and Wanda just rolled her at eyes at the former Shield agent before following her, while Darcy and Jane offered to tag along matching Maria's expression.

"Hey Natasha have you chosen a dress yet?" Pepper asked as she turned to the spy who was busy looking at all the possible dresses in the store

"Eh not really, starting to think I should just wear the same outfit I wore when I was Natalie Rushman," Natasha responded with a chuckle and the two shared a laugh. Laura looked confused and the two immediately took notice and shared the same mischievous glint in their eyes

"Oh Laura dear you don't know what you're missing out on, I should definitely tell you a couple of stories of the so called genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Pepper remarked while looping and linking her arms through the archer's wife and Natasha stayed behind and when she finally found what she was looking for and took out her phone to text Steve and to tease him a bit.

 _Hey soldier, I know we're only a few stores away from each other but I miss my partner in crime already. I can't wait to show you my dress later. I'm sure you'll love it ;)_ the spy sent the text and waited for his reply while waiting while waiting for the rest of the women.

* * *

 **With the guys**

The men were in the store looking and trying their own suits when Steve heard his phone beep and he saw Natasha's text and he smiled a bit before texting and replying with a message of his own.

 _I can't wait to see it Natasha :) by the way you miss me already? Too bad I don't feel the same_ he hit send and he waited for her to reply and he didn't need to wait very long before she replied.

 _Playing hard to get are we Rogers? Don't act like you don't miss me captain, we both know you love me too much ;)_

Steve could practically imagine her smirking at the last part and he blushed and he shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.

 _Fine I miss you too Nat._

Immediate reply.

 _I know you do Steve, admitting it wasn't too hard now was it, or are you getting too old to type that in?_

He answered her:

 _You're not funny Nat I hope you know that_

Soon after that.

 _Oh I know I'm hilarious Rogers_

He replied again:

 _I hate you Tasha_

Her answer:

 _No you don't, you love me XD_

Steve was still smiling because he knew that teasing him was Natasha's way of showing her affections and he loved the banter that he shared with her. What he didn't notice was that Sam was watching him the whole time and the archer knew immediately why the captain was smiling and didn't hesitate to poke fun at their leader.

"Do I even have to ask who's making you smile like a fangirl?"

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration Sam"

"You sure you don't need a mirror? I can ask the others I'm sure they'll agree with me." Steve just rolled his eyes at his friend before turning his attention back to his phone to send her a text message

 _I have to go Nat, The others well mainly Sam are waiting for me and according to him I'm smiling like a "fangirl" which is an extreme exaggeration_

He immediately regretted adding the last part when she replied.

 _I'm sure he wasn't totally exaggerating soldier, I have that effect on people especially on you ;)_

He rolled his eyes at her text message and sent back.

 _You're funny Nat. I really have to go. See you later. Bye_

She texted back:

 _See you later Steve. Bye. Xoxo_

He finally turned back to Sam who was grinning far too widely for the soldier's liking.

"What?"

"Nothing Steve, you should really look at a mirror. You've got puppy eyes all over your sickeningly love struck face. You're such a teenager man."

"Shut up Wilson like you're any better, everyone knows you can't say no to your Agent Hill."

"I know and it feels so great." Sam countered with the same puppy eyed expression that Steve was wearing earlier at the mention of Maria and the two teammates and friends shared a laugh because they both knew they can't resist their girls even though Natasha isn't officially going out with Steve yet. They both followed the others to the store and trying on suits.

* * *

 **Back to the girls**

"Hey Natasha, we know you're texting your boyfriend but we're just waiting for you so Pepper can pay for our dresses." Wanda announced making Natasha blush slightly and she recovered with a scowl

"Steve is not my boyfriend."

"Who said anything about Steve?" Wanda replied with a deadly smirk, knowing she got caught Natasha huffed and looked away.

"I hate you Wanda."

"Nah we both know you don't" she replied with a genuine smile and Natasha can't help but smile back as the two friends gave each other hugs. The two female Avengers grew closer as being the only females in the team and they had a big sister/little sister relationship between them with the spy obviously being the big sister.

"But really though we don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Yeah you're right let's go."

The ladies were able to pay for their outfits with the help of Pepper while the guys were able to pay for theirs with Tony's help. It was finally time for the party and they were all having fun and were all tipsy while telling jokes and Steve and Thor talking about their experiences while Natasha and Clint were talking about their past missions together like Budapest and when Natasha disguised herself as Natalie Rushman.

"Nat remember in Vegas when we had to act like a "married couple?"

"Don't remind me Barton, you're an utter slob when you're sleeping. I don't know how Laura can sleep next to you."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Oh yeah? I resented it when I had to sleep next to you." She shot back light heartedly while everyone else laughed, to Laura's credit she didn't get jealous of Natasha and Clint's closeness because she knew how similar they both are and she also knew that Clint is faithful so she didn't have to worry about Natasha tying to take her husband away from her. After a few more jokes and more stories, it was finally time to dance and that's when they all went to get a few more drinks.

* * *

 **With Thor and Jane**

Jane was chugging down some beer while waiting for Thor to ask her to dance with him. Finally after a few moments of waiting Thor finally took her hands.

"Jane it would be an honor to share this dance with you, if you accept of course." He asked and Jane blushed she didn't think she would ever get used to Thor's gentleman ways and she took his hands and accepted.

"Of course I will you big dork." She replied almost shyly and Thor took her hands and led her to the dance floor.

 **With Darcy, Rhodes, Pepper and Tony**

"So Rhodes, how are you going to ask Darcy to dance?" asked Tony, before Rhodes can reply though Darcy walked up to them and looped her arms through his and turning to Tony.

"I hate to interrupt boss-man but I brought a date and he promised he'll give me a dance." Said Darcy and she and Rhodes walked up to dance arm in arm. This caused Pepper to walk to him and she gave him a big smile

"Well Tony, I guess you're stuck with me as your date."

"Yeah I guess, but I'd rather not get stuck with anybody else." He replied smoothly and Pepper blushed a bit before kissing his cheek and the couple headed to the dance floor.

* * *

 **With Vision, Wanda, Maria, and Sam**

"Vision I know you like Wanda, just ask her I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Are you sure Mr. Wilson?"

"I'm sure buddy, speaking of, hey Wanda, Maria get over here!" he shouted and the two females walked up to him

"What is it?" they simultaneously asked and they turned to each other and laughed and Sam rolled his eyes at the two.

"Wanda, Vision here wants to dance with you. Isn't that right bud?"

"If you don't mind that is Miss Wanda."

"Sure Vision, it will be fun." The two made their way to join the others and Maria turned to her boyfriend

"Wow Wilson, who knew you could be so useful?" the former deputy of director asked with a teasing smirk and Sam let out a laugh

"I knew I could be useful and I did way better than Romanoff trying to set Cap up with all those women that's for sure."

"Yeah you're right now are you going to dance with me or not?"  
"Now don't act so eager now Hill."

"Just make sure you don't step on my feet Wilson or it's over." Maria playfully threatened and Sam once again laughed and the pair followed Wanda and Vision where the others were.

* * *

 **With Steve, Natasha, Laura, and Clint**

"Hey Hawkeye, don't keep me waiting; we haven't danced in a long time so let's go."

"Alright Laura, don't tell the kids I stepped on your feet if I do step on it."

"Okay Barton I promise. Now let's dance." The archer and his wife went where the others were which left the soldier and the spy alone.

"Hey soldier, you want to dance?" Natasha purred in Steve's ear and he shivered a bit before taking her hands.

"Anything you want mam." The pair also joined the others and after a few modern music, it was finally time for the slow dance song. The whole gang and their respective dates formed a big circle while they were dancing to the big song.

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

The men took the ladies hands and followed their movements to the lines of the song.

 _Pull me close and take one step_

The men took the ladies' hands and pulled them close and took one step

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide_

They were doing the waltz before the men twirled their dates in a circle as the song continued.

 _Won't you promise me?_

 _(Now won't promise me, that you'll never forget)_

 _We'll keep dancing_

 _(to keep dancing)_

 _Wherever we go next_

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding someone like you_

 _It's one in a million_

 _The chances of feeling the way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So Can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have This Dance?)_

After the ladies were leading, the balance of control shifted and it was the men's turn to lead.

 _Take my hand_

 _I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn will be safe with me_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Afraid to fall_

 _You know I'd catch you_

 _Through it all_

The guys dipped the ladies and they all squealed before they were finally swung back by the boys and they went back to getting twirled by them

 _And you can't keep us apart_

 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

 _Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding someone like you_

 _It's one in a million the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

Although they all were all dancing pretty well, Steve and Natasha stood out the most and everyone else stopped dancing to watch them. The pair didn't seem to notice as they got lost in the feel of each other. The two were swaying their hips and Natasha rested her head on Steve's shoulders as the song started to wrap up.

 _Oh no mountain's too high enough_

 _Ocean's too wide_

' _Cause together or not our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain let it pour_

 _What we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe that we were meant to be_

 _It's like catching lighting_

 _The chances of finding someone like you_

 _It's one in a million_

 _The chances of feeling the way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

The song ended and the stopped breathless and Steve looked at Natasha in the eyes and Natasha felt herself getting lost in his eyes. "Nat, you look beautiful in that dress." Natasha blushed despite herself but regained her composure to give him a teasing smirk.

"I know I do Steve, that's why I bought it." Steve chuckled at her response before pulling her closer and looking at her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha as shocked because while she knew Steve harbored those feelings for her, hearing him say it sent chills down her spine (in a good way). She also shivered at the way he said her name dreamily, like it's the greatest syllables in the world. She finally found her voice and confessed what she's been dying to say for a while now.

"I love you too Steve Rogers." They finally shared a kiss and they didn't pull away until they heard a loud squeal and saw a flash of light. They pulled away and found the noise and saw that it was Darcy who had the biggest smile on her face while holding her phone.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's happening guys. It's happening. I can't believe it, I've been waiting too long for it to happen." Darcy was saying excitedly bouncing on her feet like a kid that just won the prize in a carnival game. The others gave her a questioning look before Natasha turned to her

"What's happening?"

"How can you two not know?! My OTP is happening! Yes! Yes! Romanogers is happening! It took longer than I would have liked but my OTP is finally here!"

"What's OTP?"  
"One true pairing, oh my god I ship you two so much and my brain is still trying to process that my OTP is happening. I have to confirm this news to my fellow romanogers shippers on twitter."

"What's shipping?"

"It's when people wants two people to be together." Tony answered and when everyone turned to him, the billionaire raised his hands in defense.

"What I heard the term from her before and I got curious."

"Not too curious I hope." Steve said and Tony shrugged but before anyone can ask any more questions Natasha pulled Steve and kissed him again much to the delight of Darcy and she once again clapped the loudest.

 **The End**

 **A/N Once again sorry for the late update but I'm still pretty busy. I would like to thank everyone who has followed and reviewed the story so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. If you haven't guessed yet, the song used for this chapter is called Can I have this Dance from High School Musical 3 and I felt the last verse in particular fit Steve and Nat, well pretty much everyone in this story but those two the most so that's why I used it. If you already read this chapter, I just re-wrote it because there's a few things I had to re-edit some stuff. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out**

 **P.S. next chapter: Steve and Jane pranks the gang.**


	8. The surprisingly pranksters of terror

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The song "You belong with me" belongs to Taylor Swift and her record label company. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No money was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended

 **Summary: Steve Rogers and Jane Foster prank the rest of the avengers, of course no one suspected its them because they were "to innocent" and "too nice" to pull pranks on their friends so they are all in for one big surprise.**

 **The two surprisingly pranksters of terror**

Jane Foster woke up early in the morning which is a surprise because she wasn't really the type of person to wake up at this time, she was just about to go back to bed and sleep but something compelled her to go to the living room. The blonde woman went on her way to the living room to watch TV when she bumped into something that felt like a brick wall, standing up Jane realized that she bumped into not a wall but a person; realizing it was none other than Steve she muttered an apology

"Oh god, I'm sorry Steve. I wasn't watching where I was going." Steve however just smiled at her while letting out a quiet chuckle letting her know it was fine.

"It's alright Jane, I was actually hoping to run into you earlier."

"Really? What for?"

Steve just gave the blonde woman a mysterious smile and it made her nervous and she felt uneasy, don't get her wrong she's not worried that Steve will harm her and she knows he adores her like the sister he never had but that smile of his usually means he's up to something. Jane quickly learned the man wasn't as innocent as he seemed when she moved into Stark tower, more often than not of that fact when the super soldier played pranks on her a few times she's moved in. He would always apologize it for it and when she asked him why he would always prank her instead of the others he said that he wanted to protect his 'goody two shoes' image in front of them. She wasn't planning on quickly accepting his apologies until he used a secret weapon of his that she didn't know he had, his puppy dog eyes and Jane was a goner and she immediately accepted them.

 _Damn those puppy dog eyes._ No she wasn't in love with Steve because that would be weird in so many levels and she has Thor and he obviously has Natasha, but still she won't deny that Steve is a very handsome man and that face he makes when he used those eyes elevated his handsomeness and it proved to be very effective for the captain.

"What was that again?" she asked having caught in her musings, Steve just chuckled again before repeating his statement that went unheard by her

"I said I wanted to ask for your help."

"Sure what do you need help with?"

"Well, you know how I always prank you? I actually want to prank the others and I'll need your help."

"Are you sure you need me?"

"Trust me Jane it would be fun. Besides wouldn't you want to see their faces when they realize the two "goody two shoes" pulled pranks on them?" Steve asked with a mischievous grin, after thinking about it, the blonde scientist quickly agreed. She would also like to see everyone's reaction when she and Steve reveal they're behind the pranks, besides at least she won't be the victim this time.

"Fine. I swear you're so immature sometimes Steve." Jane said with a serious expression before she busted out laughing while thinking of the potential pranks she had in mind and Steve joined her because he's also thinking of the pranks they can potentially pull on the rest of the Avengers.

"That's the spirit Jane, now c'mon we have to plan something but let's start small and then make a big one." Steve said and he and Jane went to the kitchen island to discuss their plans.

* * *

"What the fuck?! What the fuck is that smell! It stinks!" Tony yelled as he woke up, the billionaire was having a peaceful sleep but was woken up by a horrible stench in his room. Pepper woke up as well at the sound of her boyfriend's yelling combined with the smell.

"Tony, do you know what the hell that smell is?"

"I think I do, it smells like rotten eggs."

"How the hell did that get here?"

"The only way that got here was someone must have thrown a stink bomb."

"A stink bomb? Who the hell would throw a stink bomb at this place?"

"I don't know. Friday who threw that stink bomb?"

"I'm sorry sir but the person who was responsible for this incident has requested that I don't share their name."

"Then override that request."

"Negative sir. The same person requested that only they can override that request."

"Damn. Should have known whoever's responsible for this would know about that."

"I'm sorry sir. I wish I could help you."

"It's alright Friday, at least you tried to help." Tony stated, he then turned to the strawberry haired CEO who was standing with her hands on her hips while she was wearing an irritated and confused expression on her face.

"Do you have any suggestions on whose genius idea it was to do something like this?" Pepper asked her boyfriend and he contemplated on who might be the culprit or culprits of this incident.

"The only person that I can think of that would do this. My guess is its little red."

"Natasha?"

"Well duh she hates me."

"Stop being a baby Tony, you know she doesn't hate you."

"I know but still she would be the person that would throw a stink bomb just to remind us how sneaky she can be."

"You have a point there."

* * *

The couple went to Steve and Natasha's room but Tony was impatient and he opened the door without knocking, the sight that greeted them was horrifying. They were greeted to the sight of a half-naked Natasha on top of Steve, upon seeing them the Russian spy stopped what she was doing and blushed while covering herself up while Steve looked absolutely dazed.

"Stark! What the hell?!" Natasha yelled while throwing a pillow at him. On the plus side Tony at least had the decency to look equally embarrassed that he almost walked in what was a very intimate moment between Steve and Nat.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you two, wasn't my intention red trust me."

"Yeah right Tony, you're such a pervert you probably set it up that way." Natasha hissed; however before Tony could protest her statements and cause the two friends to argue, Pepper coughed very loudly to gain their attention and it diffused the situation before it got out of hand.

"Whoa before you two fight, we really apologize for walking in your activities Nat but we really have a question that you may have an answer to."

"What is it?"

"Well we woke up to the smell of stink bomb and we were wondering if you knew who would be responsible for such actions." Natasha would've been offended by such implications but she knew she's guilty of doing similar acts in the past but still she wasn't the person they were looking for.

"I don't know who it is, if I did trust me I would've told you by now or at least warned you about it." Natasha claimed and Pepper realized that the red headed spy had a point there and was about to relent but Tony wasn't quite done yet.

"Cap did you do it?" Tony asked and the three of them gave him a look that said _Are you serious?_ Thankfully for Steve his days as a stage performer in those USO tours allowed him to be a better actor than he could've been so the other three occupants of the room couldn't catch his bluff.

"Are you serious Tony? Steve was here the entire time." Natasha remarked and Steve didn't even bother saying anything, Tony put his hands up in surrender because he was honestly exasperated and Pepper was equally exhausted.

"Fine, jeez we'll look for it later." Tony remarked who heade3d back to his and Pepper's room and the strawberry haired woman followed him.

* * *

Later that day Tony was telling everyone about the incident and Steve and Jane were giving each other sneaky glances and were sharing a mysterious smile that went unnoticed by everyone in the table. Steve and Jane later met up at Steve's room while everyone was gone and Natasha was training in the gym.

"Oh my god that was great!"

"Yeah that was awesome!" Jane held her hands up to Steve to give him a high-five and he returned the gesture and the duo talked about their next victim.

"Who should we target next?"

"We should prank Clint next. You have any ideas of what we could pull on him?"

"I got a good one, Laura said he likes singing when he showers and according to her he's a horrible singer."

"Oh I think I know where this is going and I have to say I like where this is going." Steve said and once again he and Jane shared a look and smirked.

"Seriously though who would've thought that Hawkeye would be the type of guy to sing in the shower."

"Watch him sing to Taylor Swift or something." Jane laughed and Steve joined in not long after as they went to the archer's room and installed the hidden cameras that they bought from the store just ten minutes prior.

* * *

When everyone else got back to Stark Tower from the mall Clint and Laura went to their room and Clint is taking a shower and he slid the curtain and he started to sing; unknown to him, the camera that Jane and Steve installed was recording everything he's doing especially the song he's singing:

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

 _She's going off about something that you said_

 _Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

 _I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do_

 _But she wears shorts skirts, I wear T-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along, so why can't you see that you belong with me?_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Clint then proceeded to soap his body as he continued singing:

 _Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

 _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

" _Hey isn't this easy?"_

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

 _I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

 _You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

 _Hey, what are you doing with a girl like that?_

 _She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me you belong with me_

The archer then put on shampoo while he returned to his previous activities.

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

 _All this time how could you not know baby?_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Clint then rinsed himself off as he was wrapping up his "concert" that he's unaware that's being recorded:

 _Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

 _In the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're about to cry_

 _And I know your favorite songs_

 _And you tell me your dreams_

 _I think I know where you belong_

 _I know that it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you?_

 _Been here all along so why can' you see_

 _That you belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting in your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know, baby?_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Clint finished and he wrapped a towel around himself as he dried himself and brushed his teeth and he dressed and went to join the others.

* * *

Later that evening as the group gathered around the dinner table and was just about to eat dinner when they heard a loud shrill of laughter, wondering where it came from it didn't take long for a figure to appear and it was none other than Jane Foster who was dressed in her pajamas and she appeared to be on the verge of tears but couldn't contain her laughter. Turning to her friends the blonde woman finally informed them what spewed her reaction and why she was laughing loudly.

"Guys, guys you have to see this video." She informed them while holding her phone and showing a video posted on Youtube and naturally everyone got curious.

"What is it?" asked everyone including Steve so it would seem he's as clueless as everyone even though he knew exactly why Jane was laughing.

"Turn on Airplay, it gives a better view." Jane said, which prompted Tony to immediately turn on Apple Tv so they could watch the video, via airplay. When they finished watching it was nothing but silence for a few moment before they all busted out laughing while Clint looked downright mortified that he was caught on video singing Taylor Swift's You Belong with me. Tony was laughing the loudest with Natasha and Darcy being tied for second loudest while rolling on the floor and hanging onto Tony for dear life and him trying his best to calm himself down. When they regained their composure Tony turned to Clint who still looked embarrassed with a questioning glance

"Really Katniss? You sing Taylor Swift? Figures."

This caused the archer to blush harder.

"Yeah arrows, boss man is right. If you're going to sing make sure your voice isn't horrible first of all, then make sure you sing to something other than Taylor Swift."  
"Yeah Hawkeye, in all the years I had you as my partner I wonder why you didn't try and serenade anyone. Now I know why and all I can say is you should just stick to shooting bows and arrows." Nat commented and everyone else agreed and laughed at what she said while Clint was red as a tomato, half embarrassed and half mad at her insult.

"I hate you guys. Screw all of you." The archer stormed off and his wife followed him to cool him down while everyone else laughed for a few more seconds before they calmed down and Tony pointed out one very peculiar thought.

"That's the second time someone pulled a prank on us this week." He informed everyone.

"Well who do you think has been pulling all these pranks?"

"I don't know could be anyone." Sam replied as he shrugged.

* * *

They chose to move on and things went back to normal for almost a month with no pranks and everyone felt relaxed but what no one knew was that Jane and Steve were delaying their big plan to avoid suspicion. Unbeknownst to everyone else the captain and the scientist recruited the help of Loki who they were able to contact by Steve picking up Thor's hammer when the god was asleep and he and Jane took a trip to Asgard.

Everyone else woke up and getting ready for breakfast when Wanda noticed that Jane and Steve were missing

"Guys? Where's Steve and Jane?" the young woman asked and everyone started to look around and after a few minutes they started to panic. That's when the god of Mischief made his presence known which caused everyone to jump and he laughed

"If you want to know where your precious captain and your other friend are I've captured them when those two idiots went to visit Asgard."

"Brother I don't understand, I thought you have reformed."

"Of course you did Thor. You never learn, I will never be a so called good guy. I'm a god and I shall rule Asgard." Loki then kicked his brother rather hard and he dropped. Loki then turned to the others and grinned maliciously at them.

"I've wasted enough time here, if you want to get your friends back, you'll need to go to asgard and by then they'll either be dead or under my control." The god then disappeared and everyone helped Thor get up and he looked disappointed at not only his adopted brother but himself for not seeing through Loki's noble acts in the past.

"I should have known my brother would do something like this, I fear that he would never learn the affection I have for you Midgardians."

"Well big guy you can still help us get to Asgard." Natasha chimed in and they all agreed and pretty soon they got there since Thor had a spare hammer to the surprise of everyone.

* * *

When the group arrived at their destination and Thor opened the front gate, the sight that greeted them was totally unexpected. Instead of the slaughter that they imagined; it was peaceful but what was most surprising was that Jane and Steve weren't trapped or tied into a chair but were casually talking to Loki and from their vantage point, they were all laughing. Finally being alerted to their presence by the god himself, Jane and Steve turned around to their friends and waved over and went to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"What are we doing here?! We were worried about you two, that's what we were doing?!" Natasha yelled at the two and they took a step back to avoid her lashing out on them

"Ok what were you two worried about?"

"Oh nothing, except Loki said he kidnapped you two and then we come here and all of a sudden you two are having small talks with him. What's going on here?" Natasha continued with her hands on her hips voice stern like a mother scolding her kids.

Jane and Steve just busted out laughing and then explained everything to them.

"We're really sorry guys, we just wanted to have fun, hope you forgive us." The captain and the blonde woman said simultaneously while wearing identical puppy dog eyes. Natasha and the others wanted to stay mad but their resolve quickly crumbled due to the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you're given." Natasha said with a sigh and the others agreed and Jane and Steve high fived each other again.

 **The End**

 **A/N I'm back! I'm really sorry for not posting for about two weeks but I really had important pressing matters I had to take care of, I hope this story is better for you as a reader because I definitely felt its not my best work. Anyways! Have any of you seen Hayley Atwell's dubsmash wars with Agents of Shield's Chloe Bennet and Gregg Clark?! Those are the best, check it out if you haven't seen them. They're really funny and inspires my next chapter as well as indepentalto's chapter 44 of her story All of the reasons why which i'm sure a lot of you are familiar with. PM me your favorites when you watch them. I apologize if I made it seem like Jane is in love with Steve or has a crush on him, she doesn't. I just feel like he has the type of effect that his charm affects every woman out there. I also apologize for the lack of spotlight of the other characters in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who supported this story and continues to and welcome to anyone who's reading this story for the first time. Reviews are life so please leave some lol even if you hated this story so far. Suggestions are always welcome. Next chapter: Dubsmash wars: Avenegers and Agents of Shield style.**

 **This has been Sportsfan64 signing out.**

 **P.S. I apologize to any Taylor Swift fans out there, nothing against her at all but I just felt it would be funny if they made fun of Clint for singing the song.**


	9. Dubsmashwars

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. The songs used in this story are not owned by me but the people who made them. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No money was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Tony discovered the app called Dubsmash and the new team of Phil Coulson named "The agents of Shield" or bus team as what they call themselves has officially joined in on the fun and along with the Avengers they have a little Dubsmash wars. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I got hit by the dreaded writer's block and now I'm like a million years behind lol anyways this chapter was mostly inspired by Hayley Atwell's dubsmash wars at comic con with Agents of Shield's cast members Chloe Bennet and Gregg Clark and partly inspired by independentalto's chapter 44 of her story All of the reasons why which I'm sure plenty of you are familiar with. Speaking of Dubsmash Wars, imagine if Hayley Atwell was able to get Scarjo in one of the dubsmash videos? That would've been epic but I don't think I could handle that much awesomeness though lol. Oh and I was watching this video called Ultron Funk which is a parody of Uptown Funk, you should check it out if you haven't yet. I want to thank LoquaciousQuibbler for mentioning that video in her story Helikaraoke which is also a good story in my opinion. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Twitter handles- Shieldkissmyass: Darcy Lewis

widowbites- Natasha Romanoff

TheRealCaptainAmerica: Steve Rogers

Geniusbillionaire: Tony Stark

misshill- Maria Hill

Fitzsimmons- Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons

iamwarmachine- James Rhodes

Realfalconwings- Sam Wilson

justabird- Barbara "Bobbi" Morse

callmedirectorAC- Phil Coulson

eyeofthehawk- Clint Barton

janefoster4real- Jane Foster

mynameisward Grant Ward

skyeclouds_ Skye

Absence from this chapter. Laura, Thor, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, and Nick Fury

 **Dubsmash Wars**

Tony Stark the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist is just repairing one of his ironman suits in his lab when he got a text from his friend Rhodes: _Tony check this app on your phone it's called Dubsmash. It's a really fun app._ Tony did as his friend asked and researched for more information and was currently watching videos of people and celebrities dubsmashing to a variety of songs which gave him an idea. _I should tell the others about this, it could be fun to do_ Tony thought to himself.

Tony went to the kitchen where the whole band was gathered and to his surprise he saw that Coulson and his new team who refer to themselves as the 'bus team' that consists of Skye, Hunter, Bobbi, May, Simmons and Fitz sitting with everyone.

"What are you guys doing here?" the tech genius asked and the group turned to him and it was Phil who answered.

"Not much Tony just showing everyone an app we discovered it's called Dubsmash." Coulson answered just as they were finishing watching a dubsmash video of an actress kissing an actor who looked suspiciously like Steve Rogers.

"I was just actually checking it out myself, Rhodes told me about it" Tony revealed, then as if a light bulb went over her head Darcy came up with a brilliant and entertaining idea.

"Hey guys I have an idea! It will be really fun." The brunet claimed and everyone turned to her with their eyebrows raised and she continued.

"We should try this dubsmash thing and challenge each other, it would be really fun. What do you guys think?" Darcy asked and the others pondered it before agreeing with her and praised her for a brilliant idea while she basked in the praise. However before they can move forward to the challenges, one member pointed out a hurdle to it.

"Wait! How do we know who's challenging who?" Clint asked and Darcy rested her fingers on her head wearing a thinking posture while contemplating Clint's question before coming up with a solution.

"That's easy how about we each just make a twitter account and then follow each other and go from there." The newly hired PR director of Stark industries suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Maria you and I should team up." Darcy suggested as the former deputy director of Shield turned to Tony's personal assistant walked into the young woman's room.

"You mean for that whole Dubsmash thing?" Maria asked with a smile as she started to warm up to the idea and besides this was Darcy and she knew that whatever idea the young woman had was bound to be very mischievous and good for the both of them.

"You got it lady, I know you want your boyfriend to see your fun and wild side even though I'm sure your bedroom activities do that well, but enough about that what do you say? It will be fun." Darcy claimed with the mischievous smirk which matched the glint in her eyes that promises wild things.

"I don't know Darcy what's in it for me?" Maria ask with a skeptical look because she's still not sure about the whole deal and the brunet former deputy director is aware just how bad things can happen with the PR director of Stark Industries.

"C'mon 'Ria you know it will be fun plus I have a fun song we can dubsmash to so what do you say?"

"Fine but you owe me for this Darcy."

"It will be worth it trust me." Darcy replied as she grinned that her friend have agreed to help her and they proceeded to plan out which song they'll use.

* * *

Sam and Rhodes were in Sam's room discussing what songs they'll use against whoever challenges them when Sam's phone and he saw Darcy challenge him on twitter **Shieldkissmyass-Realfalconwings** hey Wilson you and your guy Rhode's move

Sam pressed play as he and his partner and crime watched the video:

 _Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really really want_ Maria turned to Darcy and the brunet responded

 _So tell me what you want what you really really want_

The two women were bobbing their heads and pointing to each other's directions their fingers t while dancing and mouthing the lyrics

 _If you wannabe my lover_

 _You gotta get with my friends_

 _If you wannabe my lover_

 _You gotta get with my friends_

 _Taking is too easy_

 _But that's the way it is_ the two males continued to watch just as the song ended

 _If you wannabe my lover_

 _You gotta get with my friends_

 _If you wannabe my lover_

 _You gotta get with my friends_

The song ended and Sam and Rhodes turned their heads toward each other and knew they were up for a real challenge. Later that day everyone gathered around the kitchen once again and predictably the conversation turned to Darcy and Maria's dubsmash video.

"Hey Wilson and Rhodes, Darcy and Maria got you two good." Skye mentioned just as she was chewing on the fried chicken and Tony nodded in agreement.

"She's right Birdbrain #2 and Rhodes, Maria and Darcy had something good your response better be better, we're counting on you and your sexy selves." Tony said and everyone looked at him weirdly but when he mentioned the word sexy but they knew he often made sarcastic compliments billionaire just shrugged. Unknown to them this gave Sam an idea and later afterwards he met up with Rhodes once again

"Hey man I actually have an idea of what we could do that would for sure top Maria and Darcy" Sam said and Rhodes turned to him

"What is it?"

"Remember when Tony said he's counting on our "sexy selves" Sam asked as he mimicked the billionaire's words from earlier while using hands ot make air quotes and Rhodes winced as he forced himself to remember Tony's compliments because he knew his friend didn't really give them to people.

"Yeah I remember, why?"

"It gave me a brilliant idea. You heard of the song I'm too sexy."

"Yeah."

"Excellent, my idea is that we use that song and I wear my wings and you wear your War Machine then we do some dancing."

"Holy shit, that's actually a good idea."

"Language Rhodes."

"Oh shut the fuck up Sam you're not Cap." Rhodes finished with a chuckle and the two men put on their suits and Sam tweeted Darcy:

 **Realfalconwings-Shieldkissmyass You two messed with the wrong bird and machine #dubsmashwars**

 _I'm too sexy for my wings_

 _Too sexy for my wings too sexy for these wings_

 _Onn the catwalk yeah on the catwalk_

Sam kept doing some really while he was in the air nice dance moves with his wings such as doing the whip, and body rolling and Rhodes also joined in the fun while had his War Machine suit on and matched Sam's rhythm as the two soldiers started doing more dance moves while on flight and the two soldiers were singing loudly so they could be heard.

 _I'm too sexy for this suit too sexy for this suit_

 _Too sexy for this suit too sexy for this suit_

 _We're too sexy for this wings and suit_

 _We're too sexy for this suit too sexy for this suit_

Sam then cut off his video indicating that they were done. He and Rhodes then gave each other chest bumps but forgot that Rhodes had on his suit so Sam had the misfortune of being knocked back. The two friends laughed it off and they re-did it once Rhodes took off the suit and afterwards Sam sent another tweet.

 **Realfalconwings-Shieldkissmyass: How do you two like that kick ass video? It's time for you to kiss our asses Darcy and Maria #Wewin #Notachallenge #kissourass**

Just as Rhodes and Sam landed back to the ground to greet their respective girlfriends and to celebrate what they thought was an easy victory, their phones bleeped and Darcy sent another tweet.

 **Shieldkissmyass-Realfalcnwings: Your video was weak not to mention the songs you picked suck. Time for you to learn how its done. #dubsmashwar #itsnotover #youreon**

 _Give it up you can't win_

 _Cause I know where you been_

 _Such a shame you don't up a fight_

 _That's a game that we play at the end of the night_

 _It's the same old story but you never get it right_

 _Give it up_

 **callmedirectorAC-Shieldkissmyass-Realfalconwings-iamwarmachine-misshill:** All your videos are weak and boring. The bus team and I have officially challenge the Avengers to this war. #dubsmashwar2015 #teamshield

 **callmedirectorAC:** Bus team agents, kindly choose your victims. #dubsmashwar2015 is online.

For the moment, it didn't take long for twitter to break down as Agents of Shields and Avengers seemed to be stuck in a civil war. Lamenting their battles. The tension between the two camps rising as each side threw insults at each other.

 **Geniusbillionaire: janefoster4real** and I challenge the b-levelscience kids **fitzsimmons** and we'll kick your sorry asses. Welcome to the big leagues kids. #dubsmashwar2015 #sciencesiblings #onlysciencesongs

 **fitzsimmons:** we accept your challenge and you better not cry when we show you who the real b-level scientists are #dubsmashwar2015 #watchoutforus

 **calllmedirectorAC-Shieldkissmyass-misshill-Realfalconwings-iamwarmachine :** Darcy, Maria, Sam and Rhodes get ready for your asses to be handed to you #shotsfired #dubsmashwar2015

 **skyeclouds-widowbites:** Loser has to do whatever the winner asks for a month. Deal? #dubsmashwar2015 #loserisobviously you

 **widowbites-skyeclouds:** Deal but let's make it a little more interesting I get to team up with **mynameisward** and you get to team up with **TheRealCaptainAmerica**. What do you say? #dubsmashwar2015

 **skyclouds-widowbites:** you're on lady #canttakethisheat #dubsmashwar2015

 **justabird-eyeofthehawk:** Your ass is MINE Barton #dubsmashwar2015

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Everyone wake up!" It was seven in the morning when Tony started running through the Avengers side of the tower with a gong. Like mice running away from a cat, one by one the Avengers came out of their room to gather around Tony's lab.

"It's seven in the morning Tony," Natasha groaned. "I'm not even usually awake until an hour later. Why in god's name are you waking us up this early?" To Tony's credit, Natasha's obvious disgruntled tone didn't deter him at all, in fact it made the billionaire rowdier.

"We've gotta make a video before those lowly Agents," Tony announced like he was some general. "And that means we need badass songs, amazing choreography and of course a filmer." He paused. "Does anyone want to film?"

Pepper raised her hands grumpily. "I'll do it if it means we get back to sleep."

"Excellent." Tony said to Pepper, who was pleased that she didn't have to do much work. "Go back to bed. We'll you see here later." Everyone was glaring at the CEO as she went back to her room, the door slammed before Tony turned back to them. "Anyone else want to film?"

"Will there be another cameraman?" Darcy asked who looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey I know why don't we have a cameraman for everyone since you're obviously eager to ruin everyone's sleep." She seemed like she was going to collapse anytime from sleepiness while everyone else nodded along her in agreement with her sentiment.

"Alright, alright, bitch, moan, and whine. Let's go back to sleep," Tony muttered setting the gong down on the table. "You're all a disgrace, we'll rendezvous at this spot in about 0830 hours." He missed Natasha mutter 'I'm not getting paid enough for this' as he headed back to his room. _We're going to win this thing._ _That's a guarantee._

* * *

"Tony it's too damn early for this conversation," were Maria's words as the Avengers gathered around the kitchen once more, Tony getting ready to ring the gong again. "At least let me get my daily dose of coffee in my system." There were mutters of agreement from everyone else as each of them bumping the other to get some coffee.

"Fine," Tony remarked, sitting at one of the chairs on the island. He waited until they all finished eating their meals and drinking their caffeine before speaking again. "We need an amazing song," he bursted out. "We need to go for the kill and make them give up at the very first song."

Just as the group pondered what song they'll use first Jarvis alerted them into an incoming message. _"Sir it appears Director Agent Coulson's team has fired the first shots of the war,"_ the AI said, pulling up Twitter on a hologram projectable screen. " _These videos are meant to address the agent's chosen opponents."_

"Shit. I can't believe they beat us to the first move, how the hell did they do that? Sam asked. Jarvis had pulled the first video of the Agents of Shield camp knowing that the Avengers would want to make their own as a form of retaliation.

 **callmedirectorAC:** It's on Avengers! We're going to uptown funk you up. #dubsmashwar2015 #firstroundko

" _Girls, it's your hallelujah (woo)_

 _Girls it's your hallelujah (woo)"_

Fitz, Hunter, and Mack were leaning against the Bus, while mouthing the words as the song started to play. At each 'woo', Bobbi, Skye, and Simmons would pop up and would open their mouth forming an 'O' before vanishing once again.

" _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to ya_

 _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to ya"_

The women popped back up on screen, backing up to the wall as the men began to make synchronizing gestures while pointing at the screen.

" _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch"_

At that, Coulson came out of nowhere dressed in an uncomfortably tight cat-suit performing a ridiculous looking routine while May was next to him was dressed like Darcy performing an equally ridiculous looking routine. Each of the Avengers jaws dropped and they didn't notice the pizza they were eating slipped from their hands and into their pants.

"Damn I gotta admit that was impressive," Tony drawled out still not noticing the food disappear from his hands. "Shit. Maria, Falcon, Darcy, and Rhodes you four better have a good comeback for that."

 **callmedirectorAC-Shieldkissmyass-Realfalconwings-iamwarmachine-misshill:** That's how you do a real dubsmash! #howyoulikeusnow #itsover #shotsfired

 **misshill-callmedirectorAC:** Phil what the hell are you doing with my worksuit? I knew there was something that was missing in my closet. Can I get it back please?

 **callmedirectorAC-misshill:** sorry Maria you won't be getting it back until you admit we win or come up with a better dubsmash than the one we just did. #youwontwin #admititalready.

 **misshill-callmedirectorAC:** over my dead body Coulson, you better watch your back.

"Um Tony? You might want to check this out," came Jane's voice voice as she checked her phone, her eyes glued to the screen. Tony came over to Jane's side of the kitchen island, and was button mashing her phone screen so the video could play.

" _We want to make new elements so freaking bad_

 _Elements we never knew we had_

 _We want to be on the cover of Forbe's magazine"_

Fitzsimmons was now in the lab, dressed in identical lab coats and holding beakers as they took a turn in bobbing their heads to the song. At the last line of the song, they pulled out a Forbes magazine with Tony's face and ripped it off and threw it in the trash.

 **Fitzsimmons-Genuisbillionaire-janeroster4real:** The bar has been set far and beyond your reach. Your move Mr. Stark and Ms. Foster

"That's insulting, I can't believe those two runts would ruin my beautiful face!" Tony shouted angrily. "We need to make sure that these two know who they're messing with the next time they visit. Let's go Jane," the billionaire said while Jane grudgingly followed behind as they discussed possible science songs.

* * *

" _So baby nooow take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the lights of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud"_

 **justabird-eyeofthehawk-** hey babe guess who captured my heart? #dubsmashwar2015

Bobbi came out with Hunter as they were swaying their hips and Hunter twirled Bobbi and then bobbi wrapped her arms around him. She then kissed him on the cheek and then pulled him closer to her so he can place his head on her heart. Bobbi then turned her head to the camera and winked at Clint and blew him a mocking kiss before sauntering off.

"Oh hell no she didn't," Clint muttered darkly, getting up from his seat to head back to his room. "Kissing Hunter's cheek is going too far, Pepper you're filiming." Clint called Pepper over and the strawberry haired woman muttered something about not doing any more favors for anyone.

"Gee someone's jealous," Darcy sassed while discussing possible songs with Maria to hit Coulson's bus team.

" _Hey sexy lady op op op op oppan Gangnam style_

 _Hey sexy lady op op op op oppan Gangnam style_

 _Hey sexy lady op op op oppan Gangnam style "_

Rhodes and Sam were on one side and Maria and Darcy were on the other side. The guys were pointing at their girlfriends when the lyrics hit sexy lady and by the third stance they all joined together and were performing the Gangnam style dance as the song wrapped up. Maria then waved at the camera as if to say goodbye to the bus team challenge

 **misshill-callmedirectorAC:** NOW that's how you do a REAL dubsmash video. Don't mess with #teamavengers anymore. Give me back my work suit Phil. #realshotsfired #dubsmashwar2015

 **callmedirectorAC-misshill:** Oh hell no not yet Maria. We won't stop until you give up. #thisisfarfromover

* * *

" _Now if you're trying to break my heart_

 _You know it's working cause you know_

 _That that should be me holding your hand_

 _That should be me making you laugh"_

Clint was bobbing his head and shooting his arrows at an imaginary target. At the end of the video he put his hands together in a heart shape and split them apart as if he's heartbroken by Bobbi's video of kissing Hunter

 **eyeofthehawk-justabird:** I loved you with all my heart Bobbi, why would you do this to me? #heartbroken #why

About 5 minutes afterwars, Bobbi responded with a video with a look of panic of her face and she also had a crestfallen look on her face while mouthing the words like she's trying to get Clint to get him to take her back.

" _I should have told you what you meant to me (Ohhh)_

 _Cause now I pay the price_

 _And in another life I would be your girl_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away."_

 **justabird-eyeofthehawk:** aww baby you know that Hunter and I just a friends right? Truce? #pleasetakemeback #iloveyou

 **eyeofthehawk-justabird:** Over my dead fucking body Bobbi. I'm not done yet. #notoveruntilitsover

Just one minute later Clint sent a snapchat to Bobbi and it was video of Clint who was able to seemingly sit on a wrecking ball out of nowhere.

" _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah you wreck me"_

Clint came out swinging and was mouthing the words of the song as he was also bobbing his head. He also was holding a hammer and licked it but then he looked like he wanted to puke afterwards. He also wore the same outfit that Miley Cyrus was wearing in the music video which made him look ridiculous and it made Bobbi absolutely hysterical.

 **eyeofthehawk-justabird:** Oh Bobbi that's not all I have planned. The next one will knock you out of the park for sure. #dubsmashwar2015 #sweetvictory

* * *

"I can't think of anything even close to Billinonaire." Jane complained, her head banging the tabletop. "I guess we have to accept the fact that we lost to Fitzsimmons. They made the first move now we lost. They really have a better science team than us." Tony icily glared at Jane, and she glared at him even harder. Tony sighed as he knew he could never beat her at a glaring contest.

"I just really want to show them we're the best, Jane" Tony pouted, his eyes watering dramatically. "I mean you're my science sibling since Brucie left so I'd thought you'd be more supportive of me, besides we need to show these little brats who the best science team are."

"Ugh, Fine I swear you're such a child Tony." Jane said as she kept looking on Youtube videos for songs. "Oh ok now I found the right song to use." Jane added as soon as she found what she felt was the right song to use.

" _Because you know_

 _I'm all about that base_

 _Bout that base_

 _No Acid_

 _I'm all about that base bout that base_

no acid"

 **janefoster4real-Geniusbillionaire-Fitzsimmons:** That my friends is how you do a scientific dubsmash ain't that right Tony? #allaboutthatbase

 **Geniusbillionaire-janefoster4real-fitzsimmmons:** That's right Jane so come on kids you want to concede? Besides you two are good and we're good so how about we just call it a truce?

 **fitzsimmons-janefoster4real-Geniusbillionaire:** Why thank you Tony and Jane, I think we can go on and on with this thing and there will be no winner so yes we agree. #itsatruce #thiswasfun #nohardfeelings #dubsmashwar2015

" _Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_

 _Now watch me nae nae_ (Okay)

 _Now watch me whip whip_

 _Watch me nae nae_

 _(Watch me do it)"_

Simmons, Hunter, and Mack were once again leaning casually against the wall of the Bus, mouthing the words while hitting the dance moves played the first line. Fitz, Bobbi and Skye would pop up eyes wide while hitting the nae nae and May and Coulson took turns popping up out of nowhere taking turns at the background voice before saying watch me do it at the same time and at the end of the song they all joined together and linked their arms before taking a bow.

 **callmedirectorAC-misshill-Shieldkissmyass-Realfalconwings-iamwarmachine:** What do you say Avengers, done yet? #dubsmashwar2015

About 45 minutes later Mara responded with a snapchat and Phil saw that team Maria Hill were wearing "thug-like" outfits and in the background a cutout versions of the bus team.

 _" Now watch me youuuuuuuuu_

 _(Crank That Soulja Boy)_

 _Now watch me youuuuuuuuu_

 _(Crank That Soulja Boy)_

 _Now watch me youuuuuuuuu_

 _(Crank That Soulja Boy)_

 _Now watch me youuuuuuuuu_

 _(Crank that Soulja Boy"_

Sam and Rhodes were cranking to the left and right as Darcy and Maria were doing a superman posture. All four of them then faced away from the camera and were alternatively pointing their knees up while mouthing the lyrics of the song and then finally on the last line Darcy and Maria were on the front cranking left then to the right, while behind them Sam and Rhodes were doing the robocop dance. At the end of the video all 4 of them went back to back and pulled out their guns from their pockets and were pointing them at cutout versions of the bus team

 **misshill-callmedirectorAC:** Phil, you messed with the wrong crew now you'll have to witness us crank it up #iitsover #justgiveup #teamavengers

 **callmedirectorAC-misshill:** Ok Maria fine you win you guys were just too good for us, but we'll bounce back. Mark my words. #weconceed #noneedforatruce

* * *

"Hey Ward, help me find my widow bites." Natasha demanded from Ward as he followed her into the room she and Steve shared, he was wearing Steve's Captain America suit and the only thing that was missing was Nat's widow bites before they're ready to film their video.

Just as Natasha made the demand, her phone beeped and she saw a video posted on her twitter timeline by Steve and Skye

" _I'm gonna love you_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _Like a black widow baby"_

The video consisted of Skye wearing a wig that resembled Natasha's scarlet red hair as she tenderly caressed Steve's face and rubbing her hips against the super-soldier. He responded with wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her to face him and she wrapped her legs around him and gave him a kiss on his forehead and she winked at the camera and waved at Natasha as she ended the video.

 **skyeclouds-widowbites:** I'm going to love him like a black widow baby. #dubsmashwar2015 #blackwidow

" _Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey hey you you I can be your girlfriend"_

Natasha's response pretty much matched Skye and Steve's video except she added more sexual advances such as kissing Ward's cheek and nibbing at his earlobe and kissing the corner of his lips. This action made Skye and Steve fume.

 **Widowbites-skyeclouds-TheRealCaptainAmerica** : Hey Steve I don't like your new girlfriend I think you need a new one. #avrillavigne #girlfriend #dubsmashwar2015

" _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one cause she belongs with me"_

 **TheRealCaptainAmerica-mynameisward-skyeclouds-widowbites:** Hey Ward stop trying to take Natasha's heart away, you will never succeed. #stealmygirl #dubsmashwar2015

Right before Nat and Ward can respond, Jarvis spoke through everyone. _"Attention Agents Romanoff, Skye, Ward and Captain Rogers. Mr. Barton told everyone to gather around the kitchen as he has a big announcement to make."_ The four went to the kitchen to find everyone else gathered there except for Clint. _"Agent Barton shall I play the video now?" "Yes Jarvis do it."_

" _It's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey Baby I think I wanna marry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you."_

 **eyeofthehawk-justabird:** What do you say Bobbi? #dubsmashwar2015 #iwanttomarryyouforreal #notjustfordubsmash

* * *

Everyone else's jaw dropped especially Bobbi who covered her face as tears of joy covered her face as she realized the impact of her boyfriend's words and realized he's about to propose to her. She was covered in so much tears that she didn't notice Clint emerge until Natasha cleared her throat; wiping her tears and looking up Bobbi noticed her man going down on one knee and flashed her a bright smile.

"Bobbi in all my years on this world and in this business, I have never met someone as beautiful and as amazing as you. You are my rock, my forever and the love of my life. You continuously amaze me with your ability to keep me on my toes and your ability to make me smile and laugh even when I'm having a bad day. We have our good and bad moments but the good far outweighs the bad. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me." Clint started to say then he continued, "Bobbi you are my world and I would be the luckiest man on earth if you answer my question with a yes. Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, will you marry me?" he finished.

Bobbi was silent for a moment not knowing what to say and Clint got worried that she'll reject his proposal until he felt soft lips against his and felt her arms wrapped tightly around him. Everyone else clapped and when they pulled away Natasha had a big smile on her face.

"Bobbi, Clint can I be the Maid of Honor?" Natasha asked.

"Of course Nat you even had to ask?" Bobbi replied and at that Natasha let out a huge uncharacteristic girlish squeal while everyone else clapped for the newly engaged couple.

 **The end**

A/N So I already posted this chapter yesterday but for some reason when I checked the archives I couldn't find the new chapter so now I'm posting it again, if you read this chapter yesterday and already left a review I'm sorry for wasting your time. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm really sorry for the late update that I haven't done in a while I was hit with a major case of Writer's block. I know this one isn't as good as indepedentalto's dubsmash chapter but I hope you all still enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who continues to support this story and hope more of you do the same. I know in AOS Bobbi and Hunter are apparently a thing, I don't really watch AOS so I don't know but in this story I wanted to deviate from that a little bit and add my own spin. Please leave a review and please follow and favorite the story. Btw those Civil War news are making me feel some type of way. This has been sportsfan64signing out. Next chapter: Steve's birthday.

P.S. I guess Clint is the biggest winner of them all to get the lovely Bobbi to say yes! Oh also notice the line about the video of Coulson watching a dubsmash video of an actress kissing someone who looked suspiciously like Steve? cookies to anyone who can guess who these people are.

Songs used for this chapter in no particular order:

"Wannabe"- Spice Girls

"I'm too sexy for this shirt"-Right said Fred

"Thinking out Loud" -Ed Sheeran

"Steal My Girl" -One Direction

"Gangnam Style"- Psy

"Uptown Funk"- Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars

"Marry You"-Bruno Mars

"I wanna make new elements"- my version of Billionaire by Bruno Mars

"Watch me Whip"- Silento

"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne

"Black Widow"- Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora

"The One that Got away"- Katy Perry

"That should be me"- Justin Beiber

"Wrecking Ball"- Miley Cyrus

"All about that Base" (All about that Bass parody) –acapellascienc2

"Crank That"-Soulja Boy


	10. Steve's birthday

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No money was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Summary:** It was Steve's birthday and he's not usually one for big celebrations but today is different day because he's celebrating with his "family" and also when Tony Stark sets his mind on throwing a big party there's really no way to stop him.

A/N So recently I just saw on Facebook Robert Downey Jr. post a photo where he photoshopped his face on one of Black Widow's pictures from the first Avengers movie and he asked who wore it better him or Scarlett Johansson. RDJ you're an awesome guy and I love you but I'm sorry but the lovely Scarlett Johansson definitely wore it better lol. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's something I had in mind for a while now. Oh and before I forget even though he was never prominently featured in any of the previous chapters except on chapter 5 in this particular one he will be because AOU happened but Bruce and Natasha never "hooked up" or anything so he will actually be in this chapter. As for the AOS members Idk if they'll come back but there might be a future chapter where they're involved so I wouldn't rule out any possibilities just yet.

 **Steve's birthday**

Natasha's eyes fluttered open after a restful sleep, a blur of blonde visible to her line of vision. Her vision focused on the blur and she sees that her husband is still sleeping with his mouth open and while she would never admit it out loud, she can't help but think how cute and adorable Steve looked when he slept like that.

It's been about three years since she first got partnered up with the super soldier and a lot has happened between those years; first there was the Winter soldier who just so happened to be Steve's best friend James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes, then after that she kissed Steve on the cheek at the cemetery to pay "respect" to Fury's fake death they went their separate ways. The pair didn't see each other though they stayed in touch until the year after and that's when Ultron took place and after a few months and dates between missions, Steve officially asked her to go steady with him and they got married the year after (Who would've thought that she'd one day be married when all her life she told herself that _love is for children_. Certainly not her). Sam was named Steve's best man for their wedding; an honor that was supposed to go to Bucky (who regained his memories), but unfortunately he died along with Pietro during the battle with Ultron.

Hearing her soldier stir she turned to face him as he stretched his body and rubbed his eyes before finally turning to face her. A broad smile grew in her lips; a smile that held a certain amount of cheekiness to it, as if she's about to tease him and the captain knew what it was about all too well.

Steve sighed, knowing she would make a big deal out of it and trying to persuade her not to would fall on deaf ears.

"Nat I know you want to say it, so please just spare me…"

"Happy 100th birthday!" she cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. She produced a birthday kazoo and blew into it. The noise it produced made Steve grimace as it reached his ears.

"Given the fact that Shield adjusted my birth year to 1984 due to circumstances I'm technically 34 Tasha."

"Nope, just accept the fact that your 100 old man." She replied which made him groan.

"Hey don't act so smug now Nat, you're not so young yourself. How old are you again? Aren't you like 93?"

Natasha gasped and threw a pillow at him "Steven!"

Steve let out a chuckle because while he knew his wife didn't like admitting it, she's a bit insecure and sensitive about her real age ever since she revealed to the whole gang that she's a lot older than she looks because had a variation of Steve's serum that slowed down her aging as well.

"Regardless of the fact that you seem to take great pleasure in reminding me of my old age, I appreciate you wishing me a happy birthday."

"No problem Rogers." Natasha responded, patting him on the shoulder.

"You think Tony has anything planned?"

She gave him a look.

"Yeah that was a stupid question." Steve admitted getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Knowing Tony he'd pull out all the stops." Natasha replied

"Oh yeah, he just loves throwing parties. You think I'll be able to convince him that it's not necessary?"

"Good luck with that Steve you know he won't listen no matter what you say."

"It's worth a shot." Steve answered with a shrug of his shoulders as the married couple went to the kitchen.

When the couple arrived there they were surprised to see everyone gathered in the living room casually watching TV.

"Um guys what are you doing here?" Natasha asked as her eyes scanned the area of their home (She and Steve bought their own home with the help of Tony and Pepper who insisted that they pay for everything. They were reluctant to accept the help, but Pepper is a pretty persuasive and scary woman when she wanted to be.)

"Oh little red, capsicle we were just waiting for you two," Tony said as he and the others turned to the couple. "We just came here to tell you about the party I have planned."

"Yeah speaking of that is it really necessary Tony?"

"Of course it is Cap, besides the last 3 years we weren't able to celebrate because of circumstances t so we didn't have any parties but now let us celebrate it. If there is anyone who deserves a celebration it's you. " Tony finished and everyone nodded in agreement. The super soldier sighed as he knew there was no use in arguing with the billionaire.

"Ugh fine Tony just please don't make it too big of a party."

"Well considering the fact that I'm inviting some celebrities that would be ecstatic to meet you so I can't make any promises Cap." Tony said and Steve just nodded along acknowledging the fact that he might in fact see some 'a list' stars attending the party that Tony has planned.

"Anyways," Natasha started as she turned to her husband before turning back to the others. "Steve and I have a date so…" she trailed off and the others got the message that they should leave, but still Clint can't resist making a joke as they left the couple

"Oh have fun at your date lovebirds. Not too much fun though," the archer joked and this caused Natasha to flip the bird on him

"Oh you'll pay for that later Birdie." Nat remarked as Clint and Laura left but the former partners gave each other small smiles and the archer gave the spy a thumbs up and she did the same and Steve smiled at their exchange.

"What's that date you told them about?" Steve asked Natasha who gave him a mysterious smile. "Oh nothing I wanted to take you out on a date for your birthday. Think of it as a surprise"

"Oh okay as long as we both pay." Steve said and Natasha frowned at him "No Rogers it's your birthday today so I'm paying for everything. Don't bother arguing" the spy finished as she glared at the super soldier; giving him a look that dared him to challenger her, to his credit Steve knew that challenging Natasha wouldn't be the brightest idea.

"Yes ma'am" Steve said; hint of smile in his voice, like the title was almost a point of pride. Natasha sidled past him and voice low – an enticing mixture of a whisper and purr said "Well aren't you a good boy," with a smile over shoulder; and just for added measure she swayed her hips more.

Cap's face had gone red, and he cleared his throat hurriedly before following Natasha as she got on his motorcycle.

* * *

About forty minutes later, the couple arrived at a French restaurant named Jean-Georges. They walked inside and immediately the smell of food filled their noses and it overwhelmed them, while at the same time serving to make Steve and Nat hungrier. Steve smiled but he still had a question that was still itching the back of his brain.

"Why didn't we just take one of Stark's car Nat?" He asked Natasha.

"Because if we did people might recognize us because it's not every day you see Stark property in this area of New York." The red head spy said while giving him a look that said 'duh' and Steve simply nodded.

"Hiding from the public eye," He said, smiling slightly. "Reminds me of the good old days…" Natasha laughed.

"Steve I don't know how much of that was the good old days besides we were in hiding two years ago. That's not the 'good old days' that would be like five to ten years ago." She said, grinning at him teasingly.

"I know Nat but you know what I mean."

"I know but its more fun correcting you." She said grinning wider if possible. Steve just rolled his eyes at his wife's childish antics and followed the waiter to their table. When he asked what they wanted to drink Steve ordered Krug Grand wine while Natasha ordered the Bollinger special cuve wine.

"Wow who would've thought that the day Captain America would be drinking would come?" Natasha asked sarcastically but she knew what her husband would say as a retort.

"I don't pretend to be damn Mr. Perfect Nat because I know I'm not." Steve said with a new found air of confidence. The red headed woman mock gasped and laughed.

"You try to kiss me with that mouth Rogers? Do you want me to clean it with soap?" Natasha teasingly asked and Steve rolled his eyes at her once more but gave a small smile.

"Don't act like you're any better babe." Steve said, still smiling.

"I don't try to Steve." She said as their wine arrived. She thanked the waiter and ordered their food.

"Hm… I'll take the beef tenderloin with some fries. Steve?"

"Oh, same." He said handing the menu as she did the same.

"Thanks." She said, while smiling at the poor waiter. The poor soul blushed slightly and walked away. This made Steve chuckle

"Try not to use your charm before the night is over." Natasha smiled while taking a drink of her own.

"I just smiled Steve. It's not my problem if he creamed his pants." She said unable to hold back laughter. Steve wasn't faring any better.

"And how would you know?"

" Call it womanly instincts." She answered and it didn't take long for the pair to throw a fit of giggles which got them strange looks from the surrounding people.

"Oh god Nat." Steve said, wiping tears in his eyes while she let out a few more giggles.

"What?" She asked, as if the past event didn't occur. Steve just laughed again.

About fifteen minutes later their waiter returned with the couple's order. Natasha took the liberty of thanking him with another; slightly more flirtatious smile, this one with an added touch of seductiveness (hey they don't call her the Black Widow for nothing), making him blush once more as he walked away. Steve just laughed at the whole exchange and looked at his wife amusingly.

"You can bring any man to his knees, you know that?"  
"Yeah. It's fun." Natasha replied, cutting into her beef tenderloin. Steve smiled once more as he cut into his own food. It was just as he had liked it, well-done. He took a bite and ate it, immediately taking a mental note to take Natasha to this place more often. Natasha looked at him, and chuckled a bit.

"You okay, Rogers?" She asked with a smile.

"Never better, Tasha." The spy took a bite of her own, and let out a noise and Steve almost choked on his food and he let out another quiet chuckle.

"You're enjoying the food Nat?" He asked with an amused smirk. Nat couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheek.

"Y-yeah…Why?" she asked even though she already knew what her man was going to say who undoubtedly heard the noise she just made.

"Hmm I bet, given the fact that you just moaned when you ate it." He remarked, still smirking. Natasha blushed even more making her face look like a tomato.

"Steven!" She said, obviously trying (and failing) not to laugh. He took another bite at his food to prevent himself from having another giggling fit.

"He's such a dork, but that's why I love him." Natasha mumbled to herself.

"What was that Nat?" He asked with a grin hearing her but not making out the words.

"I said you're such a dork, but that's why I love you…" She replied, even quieter. Steve gaped at her.

"You… love me?" He asked in a whisper. She sighed.

"Yes Steve, I love you I thought that was obvious." Natasha remarked, face red. Steve smiled.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Because, I haven't really told anyone I loved them. You're the first person I really love." She said, and Steve nodded in understanding. Even though they've been married close to a year now; she has yet to say those words to him and even though he knows he should be bothered by that, but the simple fact is he wasn't. The soldier knew that she did beause she continues to show him that she loved him through her actions and he feels truly blessed that he's the one that was able to break through her _love is for children_ mind frame.

"Hey Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

"I know" Natasha replied with a smile.

* * *

The couple finished brunch and spent some more time together in the city before returning to get ready for the party that Tony has thrown. The billionaire certainly pulled out all the stops, as expected and rented out the Chateau Marmont, one of the grandest hotels in New York. It was arranged for Maria to accompany him to the party (because even though the general public knew about their marriage, Natasha and Steve made it a point to maintain a level of professionalism outside of friends and to a certain extent work) as everyone wished to be in the ballroom to greet him happy birthday. The soldier and Fury's former second in command volunteered to help Steve along with Sam in his search for Bucky (But he knew she also wanted to spend more time with Sam), while Natasha went to do some soul searching on her own. It didn't take long for the three of them to form a special bond and it also didn't take long for Sam and Maria to start dating as the search for his best friend ended when they finally found him.

"Wow 'Ria, you look beautiful." Steve complimented the brunette beauty. She wore a light red dress that was held up around her neck. Her hair was not in her usual ponytail, but instead it flowed down shoulder length. She wore some jewelry, including flashy silver earrings that touched her shoulder blades, a silver necklace and bracelet Steve bought her as a gift for her own birthday.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Maria replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He wore a grayish tuxedo with a yellow shirt underneath (A/N I'm bad at fashion lol) and a matching tie that he was having trouble with. Maria stepped in to help.

"Seriously Maria. I won't be too surprised if Sam had trouble keeping his hands to himself."

Maria nodded as she finished his tie "Oh yeah trust me he did but I made sure he'd behave himself for this occasion."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Is that a story I should know about?"

"Nope." Maria said, tugging at his arm. "Come on, we're going to be late. One more thing."

She tipped toed to his height on her heels and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

He smiled. "Thanks Maria," he said.

Their limo pulled up to the hotel. Walking arm in arm, Steve and Maria entered and made their way to the ballroom. He took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Steve!" erupted through the room and Steve stood at the top of the staircase with Maria, looking down at the celebrities, politicians, and most importantly his friends that came to celebrate his birthday. He saw his friends and his wife at the front. Bruce, Clint, Thor, Tony, Jane, Wanda, and Natasha who looked beyond stunning.

The spy wore an elegant black dress matched with black pumps. Her hands were covered with white evening gloves that ran up to her elbows. Her scarlet red hair braided just a little bit passed her shoulders (A/N think Elsa from Frozen). Her jewelry consisted of a pair of dangling earrings that became visible when she turned her head. A jasmine necklace rested on her neck. She was always beautiful in his eyes.

"I'll see you around Steve." Maria said, placing another kiss on his cheek before heading down to join the crowd. It didn't take long for Sam to notice the brunette beauty, as he wrapped his arms around her waist to fend off any potential suitors.

Steve began to look for Natasha who somehow got lost in the crowd; but he was stopped by Tony, who pulled him from the crowd. Steve looked at him to see the billionaire giving him a wide smile.

"Capsicle! Congrats on the 100th birthday!"

"Oh yeah…"

"I know, technically speaking you're 34 but still, it's amazing you've been around for so long. I almost wish I can say I've lived for a 100 years but don't look a day over 30."

"Tony, you know that Nat…"

"There's Banner and the President." Tony said cutting him off.

"The President?"

"Yeah. Don't be surprised Cap a lot of people want to be here to celebrate your birthday. I told you I'd pull out all the stops."

"Captain." The president, offering his hand.

"Sir." Steve said, shaking his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine captain. It's an honor to be invited. My grandfather used to tell me stories about the battles against Hydra, the day you…" he said, trailing off not sure how to finish his sentence.

"Became a capsicle?" Tony chimed in, giving his two cents. Steve groaned.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers is a national hero. I thought he'd have earned your respect by now."

Tony fell silent.

"It was good to meet you Captain."

"Likewise, sir."

"Happy Birthday Steve." Bruce said, and as he spoke a cheerful Darcy made her way over.

"Steve!" the young woman called, heading over and hugging her 'big bro' as she put it. Steve returned the hug; he like everyone else viewed Darcy kind of like a little sister and while some people might view her as immature, all of them liked the fact that she was often the life of the party along with Tony and Natasha and her energy pretty much spread through everyone.

"Hey, Darce you look great tonight," he complimented indicating the green dress she was wearing.

"Only tonight Steve? Are you saying I look shitty every other day?" She asked teasingly, and Steve finally realizing what he said tried to atone for what he felt was like a mistake.

"Um of course I don't just mean tonight I mean you look great…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say while chuckling nervously. Darcy just laughed

"Oh relax Steve I'm just messing with you."

"Oh okay, but still you look great Darcy."

"Thanks! Scarlett Johansson actually wore it at the 2015 Oscars. Tony said she's here tonight. I was actually hoping to meet her."

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

Darcy smiled widely and Steve could tell she's about to get into her fangirl mode. "Um only like one of my favorite actresses! Seriously you should have seen her in the movie Her or the Island! I wish I could act as well as her. She actually looks almost like a blonde Natasha. See look," Darcy said while pulling out her phone. Steve looked over her phone and he could certainly see the resemblance between the actress and his wife.

"You're right she kind of looks like Natasha if she went blonde."

"What about a blonde Natasha?" a new voice asked, and Bruce, Steve and Darcy turned towards the voice and saw that it was Natasha who had a shot of liquor on her hands. It was Darcy who answered her unanswered question.

"Oh nothing babe, I was just talking to your hubby about the lovely Scarlett Johansson. Tony said she's here tonight." She finished and Natasha gasped as excited as Darcy was earlier

"Wait? Are you serious? She's really here? Scarlett Johansson A.K.A. my celebrity twin is actually here?" she asked eyes wide, holding Darcy's hand while bouncing and smiling excitedly. Steve and Bruce just laughed at the two women's antics before Bruce cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Here's your chance to see her. She's over there." Bruce said, while pointing at the area he spotted the blonde actress.

"Where?!" Darcy said, "Nice to you see Steve, but I gotta go. I'll see you later." She gave him another hug before disappearing in the crowd as well. "Happy Birthday!" she yelled as she went. Natasha went to follow her but stopped and turned to Bruce.

"Oh you look nice Bruce. Where's Betty?" she asked as she looked around for Bruce's girlfriend.

"She couldn't make it today, she has work." Bruce said as he poured some beer to his glass.

"Oh I see that's a damn shame, I would have liked to seen her." Natasha said and continued "Anyways, I have a celebrity to meet. Steve?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Steve said as he watched her walk the same direction as Darcy, before he turned back to the scientist.

"You heard her Bruce, duty calls" he said and Bruce nodded.

"Yeah I'll see you later Steve." The two gentlemen shook each other's hands as Steve followed Natasha and Darcy.

"Oh my we're such big fans of yours Scarlett ." Natasha said as she and waved at the blonde actress who wore an elegant gold dress and she gave them a wave in return and motioned them to come over. When they were finally across form her Natasha added, "Darcy and I wanted to meet you for a while now and let me tell you the pictures don't do you justice."

"Yeah my favorite movie of yours is probably Her. I was rooting for you to win the Oscar for best actress in a supporting role for that movie." Darcy added while Natasha nodded along still star-struck by the lovely woman. The actress in question blushed a little because while she's used to the attention, she never expected to have any members of the Avengers and their friends to be such huge fans.

"Thanks. My daughter is actually such a big fan, you're her favorite Avenger." Scarlett told Natasha who beamed with pride that one of her favorite celebrities' favorite looked up to her, just as she said this Steve finally arrived at their area.

"Unbelievable." Steve said as he saw with his own two eyes just how similar the two looked. "You two really do look a lot alike." The soldier said looking back and forth between them when they faced him. Darcy just laughed.

"See I told you Steve, Scarlett is like a blonde Natasha." Steve nodded as he took the actresses' right hand and kissed it which caused her to giggle a bit.

"I guess the tabloids weren't lying Captain. You really are a gentleman." Scarlett said as she gently withdrew her hand and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I try my best ma'am"

"Oh just call me Scarlett, ma'am makes me feel old and aren't you like a fossil?" the actress asked teasingly and the four of them had a giggling fit.

"Oh Scarlett that's why you're my favorite. Just keep doing you." Natasha said as she slapped the blonde's shoulders who laughed along wildly as signs of tipsiness were put on display, suddenly Darcy had a bright idea.

"Hey let's take a selfie all four of us." The brunette suggested and they all agreed. Darcy took a picture in her phone and in the picture Steve had wrapped his arms around Natasha while resting his hands on the top of her head to create the illusions of bunny ears as she and Scarlett had pressed faces against each other, opening their mouth in an O shape while pointing their fingers at each other. Darcy held her fingers up in a peace sign and they posed in several other ways before making their way to the dance floor as the party is about to wrap up.

Steve and Natasha were dance partners while Scarlett and Darcy danced together, later Steve danced with Scarlett as Natasha danced with Darcy. Soon virtually every female invited had a chance to have a short dance with Steve and it didn't take long before the party was over and everyone left with the exception of the Avengers and their friends.

Finally everyone gathered around the kitchen table when they finished cleaning everything up from the party and they all went to give Steve his present as they had their own celebration. Tony gave Steve an upgraded motorcycle (which he was grateful for). Clint and Laura gave the soldier a new cooking book. Wanda's gift was several books and several movies she can watch with Steve on their Saturday movie marathon. Jane got him his own Siberian husky (who he named Oreo). Pepper's gift was a bunch of art supplies that included watercolor paints, the finest collections of inks, sketch books, and graphic pencils. Sam bought him dog tags while Maria bought him a baseball cap and a necklace that matched hers to symbolize the friendship they had cultivated. Darcy and Rhodes gave him his own clothes including his own captain America shirt (courtesy of Darcy) and the latter's gift was his own baseball jerseys including a classic Brooklyn Dodgers jersey. Bruce bought him a camcorder knowing Steve enjoyed recording his daily activities and Thor's gift was his Mjolnir, Steve didn't want to accept it but Thor reassured him that he had a spare one. Finally it was Natasha's turn and she waited on purpose because she wanted to save the best for last.

"Oh last but not least it's your turn little red," Tony said, with a smirk and she returned the smirk. "What's your gift? The suspense is killing me. It better not be a lame gift."

"Relax Stark," Natasha said before finally turning to Steve and giving him a loving smile. "Happy birthday Steve. I have a big surprise for you. I think it's the perfect birthday gift." She said and Steve along with everyone else's ears perked up.

"I like surprises. What is it?"

"Steve. Are you ready to be a dad?" Natasha finished while still giving him the same loving smile while taking his hands and ran them up and down her stomach and everyone's face turned into shock, none more so than Steve.

"Wait did you just ask what I thought you asked?" He gulped.

Natasha giggled as she noticed the look of shock on his and everyone's faces, "I asked if you were ready to be a dad?" she asked barely keeping the excitement from her voice.

Steve looked down at the hands that were still pressed against her flat abdomen and then at her smiling face. "Natasha are you pregnant?" he asked, a grin forming at his lips.

She nodded and hugged him tightly, "We're pregnant!" She squealed.

"Oh Natasha" Steve murmured as he twirled her around the air and then hugged her tightly again. "How far along are you?"

He asked as he set her down.

"Barely a month, remember our little encounter at Clint's farm?" She asked in a soft voice. (They had a big argument but had passionate make up sex afterwards once they talked about their problems) He nodded and she grinned.

"Well, that's when I conceived, and I just found out from Betty yesterday that's why I wanted to see her earlier."

"That's the best gift I ever gotten but wait I thought you couldn't get pregnant?"

"Well it turns out your super soldier serum can do more than just enhance your physical appearance." Natasha answered and everyone laughed at her answer, after they regained themselves Tony asked the first thought thing was on his mind.

"Wait does that mean Cap isn't a virgin? He asked and everyone groaned.

"TONY!"

The end

A/N Once again I posted this chapter yesterday and idk if it's just me, but I couldn't find it in the archives yesterday when I checked so once again I'm posting it. Anyways here goes another chapter, not my best one I know lol. Hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless. Also once again, I apologize for the lack of interaction between the characters. What did you guys of Natasha meeting Scarlett Johansson? It was fun to write for me but I'm not sure how much of it I'm going to do again and I'm not sire how well I handled their interaction. Oh and I'm sure you all heard about the civil war Disney expo footage. I also know that Nat was a little OOC but I felt like that'show she would react if she saw one of her favorite celebrities I read the descriptions of the Civil War footage that was shown in the Disney expo and it's making me even more excited for the film and it's also making me feel some type of way lol. Natasha please be the double agent. Btw all those videos on youtube with "leaked" footage are fake. I'm kind of disappointed that no one has leaked the real footage. I guess Marvel and Disney saw what happened at Comic Con with DC's Suicide Squad and didn't want a similar situation to happen so they probably heightened the security. I want to thank DreamEscape1675 for their contributions because the majority of gifts Steve received was DreamEscape's idea so if you're reading this, thanks for the suggestions. Thanks to everyone who has supported and continues to support this story and left reviews for the story, hope more of you do the same. Next chapter: _When You're Gone_ This has been Sportsfan64 signing out.

P.S. I recently saw a video that Yahoo movies released where they sat down with Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie about a Captain America and Falcon comedy movie I guess and all I can say is I'd pay to see Chris and Anthony in that type of genre, it doesn't even have to be in the MCU but Hollywood put these two in a comedic movie it would be gold. Another thing Hollywood cast Chris and Scar-Jo in another movie outside of the MCU, it doesn't even have to be a romance though that would be nice but just put them together! Anyways that's the end of my rant and enjoy the rest of your day


	11. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. The song _When You're gone_ is by Avril Lavigne. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Summary:** It was a week ago since it happened. It was a week ago Natasha's world seemingly crash right before her eyes. Four words that would change her life forever. Four words that would stay with her for the rest of her life. The four words she never thought and never had wanted to hear has been uttered. Her nightmare scenario is now her reality and it's all because of four words: _"Captain Rogers is down."_

 **A/n** This chapter is a sequel to chapter 10 when Steve celebrated his birthday. One week after Natasha told Steve that she is in fact pregnant. I hope you enjoy this chapter and warning, make sure that you have a napkin in your hands because this chapter might just make you cry. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **When you're gone**

 _I always needed time on my own_

 _I never thought I'd need you there_

 _When I cry_

Natasha Romanoff was just sitting on the porch of her and Steve's house and was staring at nothing in particular, tears starting to form on her deep green eyes. It has been about a week since it happened. A week since her world seemingly crashed right before her eyes. It was a week ago when four words would haunt her for the rest of her life. Four words that she never thought or wanted to hear has been uttered. Her nightmare scenario is now her reality, and it's all because of four words: _"Captain Rogers is down!"_

 _And the days feel like years_

 _When I'm alone and the bed_

 _Where you lie_

 _Is made up on your side_

* * *

 _Flashback to a week ago_

 _The avengers were on a mission to take out a team of terrorist that had advanced military technology led by Natasha's first husband Alexi Shostakov aka the Red Guardian at a small island in South Africa (It was the last on field mission Fury allowed Natasha to take before she was put in mandatory desk duty), and that's when Steve saw a child. The second he laid eyes on a little girl struggling in the rubble, his mind was made up. The super soldier raced through the broken city to the child, much like if his soon to be born daughter if she was stuck in this little girl's situation. Steve hoisted the child up and out of the rubble_ , _tightly securing her to his chest._

 _When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much_

 _I need you right now?_

 _That was when it happened, the terrible parade of bullets started raining down onto the city, fired from a Quinjet. Steve's face jaw set, determination in his eyes knowing what he had to do. As the leader of the Avengers; not only is it his job to protect the people, but to also make the necessary sacrifices needed in order to protect his team._

 _He turned his back to the steadily approaching Quinjet clutching the girl tighter, imagining it to be his would be daughter. Steve felt the wind by his side begin to shift, and about a millisecond later, he felt the familiar burn of bullets as it hit his heart and they tore through his body._

 _Steve dropped the girl in surprise as his body shuddered, the Quinjet flying by overhead. He looked down to his uniform where crimson holes in his suit dripped blood onto the ashy ground below. As he raised his gaze, he saw Wanda, standing next to him with her arms outstretched, as if to push him out of the way. But the young woman had not been fast enough. Steve fell to the ground. Wanda following him, unsure of what else to do._

 _Steve coughed, blood flecking his cracked lips, and turned to his friend. "Don't you dare blame yourself Wanda. This is my choice." Steve whispered firmly, broken ribs rattling in his chest. He knew that Wanda would, no matter what he said. For maybe the second time in her life, she wasn't able to protect someone she cared about._

" _Don't you dare give up Cap," Wanda pleaded._

 _Steve heard heavy boot-steps coming his way. Not nearly having the required strength to lift his head, he sagged back against the concrete, the blood slick beneath his fingertips. It seemed as if his physical essence was on fire, it seemed to scream into the deepest part of his soul. He envisioned his wife playing with their baby, waiting for him to get back from the grocery store, enjoying their retirement on the white porch of the house that sheltered them. The house that he knew he would never have the fortune of seeing and coming home to again_

" _Steve!" Sam's worried voice reached his ears. Soon Sam was behind her, Natasha hot on his heels, "Wanda get the girl," the spy commanded. Reluctantly Wanda stood up, bringing the girl with her, but she refused to leave Steve's side._

" _Is the girl okay?" Steve whispered, breath rattling in his lungs._

 _Natasha gave the girl in Wanda's arms a look, and after seeing no signs of bleeding or bruises, breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. "Steve she's fine. Don't talk anymore."_

 _Steve nodded and sank to the ground, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them to see Vision running over. The former AI assistant of Tony placed his hands carefully under Steve, preparing to pick him up before placing their leader under Natasha's hands. The super soldier was too numb to feel it, his entire body too much._

" _Steve please hold on. Please hold on for me, for our baby and for the rest of our friends and family." Natasha pleaded as she looked at her husband once more, cupping his face and staring into his deep blue eyes. The captain lay lifeless in the spy's hands, his arms bouncing up and down in a straight motion as Sam was shooting at nearby targets. Steve's eyes flashed over to Nat, who still had a worried expression. His chest took in one more painful, ragged breath as his ribs cracked under his suit._

" _Nat" Steve said slowly, the last shred of his strength apparent in his voice. His wife's ears perked up as she heard him say her name. "Nat I won't make it. I want you to promise me," he continued his voice getting weaker and sounding more broken but with the same determination he always has as he seemed to accept his fate. "Please Nat promise me that you'll take care of our baby. I want you to continue living your life as I have fulfilled mine and you should do the same. I promised you that I would never leave you, I'm sorry for not being able to keep it." His eyes closed but he was able to utter nine more words before his fate was sealed. "I love you Nat. I'm with you until the end of the line."_

 _The spy's scarlet red hair and beautiful eyes were the last thing he ever saw.  
"Steve!" Natasha yelled in agony as she tried to shake her husband once more in an effort to wake him up, still not completely accepting that it's too late. "Steve! Wake up! Don't leave me! Please, I need you." She whispered the last part as tears started to form in her eyes. Sam put his hands on Steve's neck to check for a pulse but when he found none, he turned to Natasha and shook his head to confirm the reality that the spy is still struggling to come to terms with. _

" _Captain Rogers is down!" Sam shouted through the communication piece as Natasha continued to try to shake her husband to get him to get back to her. Finally, after a few more attempts, she finally gave up and held onto Sam's shirt tightly and buried her face deep into his chest_ _as she continued to cry and Sam in return, rubbed her back as tenderly as possible._

" _That should've been me, not Steve." Wanda stated as she too started to cry after fully processing everything that had happened._

" _Don't blame yourself Wanda, Steve wouldn't want you to" Sam started while Natasha still held on but she seemed to stop sobbing. "You know Steve would do it all over again if given the choice. He'd sacrifice himself so none of us would be in danger." The former air force soldier said firmly while Wanda will be nodded._

" _Do you think there's still a chance he'll make it?" Natasha asked Sam. He was almost tempted to lie, but he also didn't want to give Natasha false hope and feed her lies because he knows it would only hurt them all a lot more if they keep denying reality._

" _I-I don't think so Nat. I think," he gulped. "I think Cap's super soldier serum is not enough to save him this time." Sam finished, his voice finally sounding broken as well_ . _He knows Steve would want him to be strong, not only for himself but for Natasha, Wanda and the others as well but damnit he wanted to punch something. It's really unfair that out of all the people that this could happen to, it would be their leader who sacrificed his happiness for the safety of others. It just doesn't feel right that after all he has done for people, the super soldier's chance of reaching true happiness is getting taken away once again._

 _Finally after what seemed like forever, a quinjet where they could get EVAC arrived, but still it didn't arrive fast enough for them to revive Steve and while they successfully defeated the enemies and completed the mission it came at a great price. Steven Grant Rogers is killed in action._

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin' too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

* * *

Needless to say, Wanda blamed herself for not being fast enough and for not seeing the child so Steve didn't have to make the sacrifice he decided to make. Natasha blamed himself for not being there to cover him. But the thing that she regrets the most is that she didn't tell him nearly how much her husband meant to her. She never got to tell him how grateful, and thankful she is of Steve's patience with her. How she learned to love herself more because of him. She also regrets that she didn't tell him she loves him as much as he said he loved her, and despite the fact that she knows Steve wasn't bothered by her lack of verbal appreciation, she also knew that her soldier would have definitely appreciated it more if she told him she loved him. But most of all, she regrets that more than anything, that their child would grow up without a father and that Steve wouldn't be able to see their child prosper and do whatever it is he or she desired in person. That's what hurts the most.

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do_

 _Reminds me of you_

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you_

 _I love the things that you do_

The red-headed continued to sit on the porch and felt the hot tears roll down her cheek but unlike before, this time she didn't have the willpower or the desire to fight it so she let them fall from her beautiful, sweet face as she reminisced about their relationship and how they were both wary about trusting the other, but one conversation they had on a mission seemed to change all of that and allowed them to find that common ground and in turn connect on a deeper, much more real connection between them.

W _hen you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _Flashback to three years ago_

* * *

" _I have a question for you, and if you're not interested in responding, then fine, because I'm not really interested in…"_

" _Just ask me the question Nat" Steve prodded, with a tone of gruffness in his voice._

" _Why did you ask Fury to assign me to be your partner?" she said with a clear level of uncertainty in her voice. "…and I want you to be completely honest with me Rogers."_

 _Steve lowered his intense gaze, flashes of lightning became trapped inside the depth of his stern blue eyes. His expression was firm but gentle. "You're rather… resilient for an agent, Romanoff," he commented. His intense gaze resettled back at the Russian beauty before him. "You're also reckless and take a lot of unnecessary risks that becomes a result in a failure to save innocent lives we swore to protect. You do make mistakes that can be avoided because you allow your instincts to carry through, instead of your emotions."_

" _Well we're not all perfect," Natasha shot back, bitterness seeped from her smirking lips. "After all, there's only one Captain America,"_

" _Believe it or not Natasha, I actually know how to make tough decisions." Steve growled, his lips slanted into a dismal grimace. "I chose to take the serum because I wanted to fight for the little guys. I didn't do it to prove to the people who bullied me that I'm capable of fighting back…I took my chances and trusted a good man who believed in me…" he trailed off, fighting the grief that he feels on his heart._

 _Natasha reluctantly listened to measure the remorse in the captain's words._

" _I made him a promise that I would never let this power I received to corrupt me and turn me into a monster" he finished, his chiseled visage morphed into a hardened semblance against the candle light on the counter top._

 _The spy saw the pain and the inner storms that Steve was always able to mask, the depths of his soul-there were albeit and fractured cracks that ate into his heart each time his mind reverted back into the past as he tried to maintain the façade of a hardened leader._

 _Natasha stared at the window, hoping to find a strong resolve with a blank gaze. "You have no idea what it's like to be controlled by power… To see gushing red on your ledger because you're a monster…" She swallowed down the forming lump in her throat. "No matter how fast and how far you run, everything you did always follows after you, and there is no escape from those demons," she revealed with regret, her genuine tone clung to his chest. Sighing out a harsh breath, she met his fierce gaze momentarily, before the shadows formed a barrier in space between them._

" _What happens when you stop running?" his voice carried through the darkness, and she closed her eyes in those few, precious seconds of engaging into a conflict between her true self and the devious Black Widow mask she tended to hide her true self behind. And she was hesitant to bring Steve into her grim world, the light he carried would surely be devoured and he'd have no choice but to surrender to the darkness._

 _I'll have to keep running._

 _Fighting against the twisting corrupted ingrained in her, Natasha reached out a hand to grab Steve's arm possessively, holding onto him and urging herself to break out of void._

 _Sensing her distress, Steve slowly encompassed his hand over her rigid fingers and brought her closer to him. "It's okay," he murmured, looking into her deep green eyes as flickers of lightning pierce through the dark sables enveloping over their still bodies. "…you don't have to answer. I already know what happens if you decide to make that choice."_

" _Look, I'm not proud of my past Steve," she said in a flat tone and stiffened her lips. A soothing caress of heat radiated from his rough fingers coiled against Natasha's smooth skin. For a moment, she just looked at him, remembering what a cracking fire felt like when she used to shelter her smaller form from the dropping temperatures outside the dance school during harsh winter nights._

 _It has been a lifetime since she truly felt the warmth reside back in to her bones. Although, it spared her from the prick of ice, heat still felt impermanent._

 _Steve detected the spy's weariness and gently withdrew his hands away from her. Natasha swallowed, her eyes looking back at their shadows as she dug further and opened up to him once more. "It's sort of hard to live when you've seen and caused so much death Rogers."_

" _Nat," Steve breathed, with more understanding. His gaze held a gleam as he watched her beautiful ivory face drop her seemingly always guarded expressions and emotions. Regret stirred within the soldier. No masks covered the sincerity that was etched over his west skin. He was real and not a pretender, and although she is more than capable of taking care of herself, Natasha felt safe with Steve. "Let's not talk about the past," he whispered raw, and his large hand that held the shield slowly met her own half way in the dim light, and she responded to the gentle flex of his fingers over the spaces of her knuckles._

 _It was a touch of saving grace._

" _What do you want to talk about Steve" Natasha asked in a soft voice, watching their fingers interlock as pulses of his enhanced strength coursed against her veins._

 _Steve felt his lips form a tender smile. He leaned his forehead to hers, and the red headed spy neither flinched nor turned away as she looked deeply into his soft blue eyes. Lightning flashed violently and thunder rumbled and shook the walls. She closed her eyes and felt almost everything drain out of her in those small moments of allowing his strong arms to embrace her against the threatening storm. He was her shield. "Tell me, what do you dream about?" he asked soothingly._

 _It was a question that seemed forbidden for her answer, sensing the war inside his chest; Natasha caressed his strong jaw line with a gentle touch, and ran the pad of her thumb over his full bottom lip. She sighed a tortured breath._

" _Everything."_

 _Steve rested his chin over her mass of dampened hair, feeling the horrible tension dissolve. He felt her skin warming against him. "Yeah. So do I."_

* * *

 _When You're Gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone the face I came to know is missin' too_

 _When You're Gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

* * *

Looking back at that particular conversation while it wasn't exactly the most cheerful or romantic they had, Natasha knows it was probably one of the most important ones because it brought them closer together and they started to open up to each other a bit more and they started to build the trust and bond that they ultimately shared. Of course for all of that Natasha still wasn't completely honest with Steve, going as far to keeping him on the dark about the fact that Fury had a different mission he had given her when they were on the Lemurian Star and the soldier was understandably upset when he found out. However that didn't stop Steve from completely trusting her to the point that he followed her lead when they ran away from Rumlow and his strike team. That memory brought a small smile to Natasha's face as she reminisced about the kiss that they shared on the escalator.

" _Kiss me." Natasha demanded as she spotted Rumlow on the escalator going up to her right._

" _What?" Steve asks still trying to process his partner's demand._

" _Public displays of affection make people really uncomfortable"_

" _Yes they do," Steve agreed and Natasha knowing they don't have much time and being more than a little impatient pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his until she was sure that the rogue agent is no longer on their line of vision before she pulled away._

" _You still uncomfortable?" she asked as soon as she turned around and pulled away from her partner._

" _That's not exactly the word I would use." Steve replied as he followed her out of the mall._

 _We were made for each other_

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were_

Natasha didn't admit it to Steve at the time but that was the first time in a long while that she felt something real, sure they kissed nostly for the sake of deflecting attention from them but that didn't mean she didn't feel a spark there and she had no doubt he did as well. Of course in true Natasha Romanoff fashion she followed that moment up by teasing him about it instead of admitting that her captain isn't such a bad kisser after all.

" _Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked as she sat on the passenger while Steve was driving the car they "borrowed" on their way to Camp Leigh._

" _Nazi Germany." Steve responded with a glance at his partner. "And we're borrowing take your feet off the dash." He ordered the red head firmly who did as he said before giving him a smile_

" _Alright I have a question for you, of which you don't have to answer, I feel like if you don't answer it though you're kind of answering it you know…" she trailed off._

" _What?" Steve answered exasperated._

" _Was that your first kiss since 1945?" she asked with a teasing smile._

" _That bad huh?"_

" _I didn't say that"_

" _Well it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying"_

" _No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you had."_

" _I don't need practice."_

" _Everybody needs practice."_

" _It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95 not dead."_

It was when they finally reached their destination when the solder and the spy discovered that Hydra has been growing within shield and also when Steve saved her life that Natasha finally showed a side of her that she never thought she would show anyone besides Clint, her vulnerable side when she asked him if he would trust her to save his life in Sam's house when they were looking for a place to lay low for a little while.

" _If it was the other way around and it was down to me to save your life and you be honest with me. Would you trust me to do it?" she asked as she stared into the depths of his blue eyes._

" _I would now," Steve answered her sincerely. "And I'm always honest."_

After a few days and with the help of Sam and Maria, they were able to finally able to track down The Winter Soldier, or more accurately Steve's best friend James "Bucky" Buchanan and a heated physical confrontation which landed Steve on the hospital, (while Natasha was in court in the middle of trial and Bucky disappeared) that the two partners bid farewell to each other at Nick's "graveyard."

" _You should be honored that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you." Natasha remarked as she approached Steve and Sam just as the two shook the former director of shield._

" _Not going with him?" Steve asked as he saw Natasha and walked up to meet his partner._

" _No," Natasha responded while shaking her head_

" _Not staying here." He asked though it came out more of a statement than a question._

" _I blew all my covers I gotta go figure out a new one"_

" _That might take a while."_

" _I'm counting on it." The spy responded with a small smile._

" _That thing you asked for," she handed him a folder. "Called in a few covers from Kiev." They had a moment of silence before she spoke again, softly._

" _Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse."_

" _She's not a nurse." Steve pointed out._

" _And you're not a shield agent."_

" _What was her name again?"_

" _Sharon. She's nice." Natasha finished with a small smile. Silence once again surrounded them before she stepped closer to her partner and pulled his face closer to her height and kissed his cheek and turned around to leave._

* * *

Natasha felt a fresh wave of tears fall from her eyes because while she mostly did leave to do a bit of soul searching, she knew a part of her felt that in that time that part of the reason why she did is because she felt she didn't deserve Steve's kindness and understanding. She didn't deserve his trust and she also knew that when she kissed Steve on the escalator, he had awaken emotions she hadn't felt for someone in a long time, and because of this she tried to set him up with Sharon. But most of all part of the reason she did it because she wanted Steve to be happy, and in the hopes of helping him find someone who could bring him happiness and Natasha felt that Sharon was the perfect person to give Steve that chance. That was the reason why when they finally reunited, Natasha chose to work more closely with Clint during the battle with Ultron and if Steve was bothered by her choices; he didn't show it as he resorted to referring to her by her last name, something that royally pissed her off and she made sure to let him know about it during one of their training sessions with the new Avengers team.

" _That was another good training session Romanoff," Steve said as they finished training with their new team. "Pretty soon we'd be like the '27 Yankees." He finished as he smiled at her, a smile that the spy didn't return._

" _Natasha. My name is Natasha. Not Romanoff." Natasha corrected as she frowned at her co-leader and friend._

" _What?" he asked, confused._

" _Ever since we reunited you hadn't had the decency to call me by my first name. Why? And I want a honest answer Rogers because it's fucking pissing me off and trust me you don't want that problem." She demanded with her arms folded. Steve was silent for a moment, trying to formulate a response. He didn't know whether or not to tell the truth, but Natasha would know if he was lying. Right before he could explain himself, Natasha cut in._

" _This is about Bruce, isn't it? I told you time and time again that nothing ever really happened. I was confused and looking for someone to lean on and share my demons with." She paused for a second, running more thoughts through her head. "Were you jealous? Of Bruce? Why would you even care about what happens to me?"_

" _The escalator," Steve blurted out, causing Natasha to look at him curiously, almost begging him to continue. "In order to keep Rumlow from seeing us. In the mall, the day Shield fell apart. Do you not remember that?"_

" _I do," she whispered. "Why would that change anything? It was undercover to protect us both."_

 _Steve looked genuinely hurt by her comment. "Was it Natasha? Simply for cover?" He took a deep sigh. "Look when we shared that kiss, I felt something special and different but I wanted you to be happy. That's why I tried to leave you and Banner alone, I really tried. I even told him to go after you. And it hurt like hell to let you, but I knew you had to be happy. But in the Barton house, when you were talking about your demons and how you were a monster, it took all my strength to not barge in there and tell Banner off."_

" _That was a private conversation between Bruce and I."_

" _He had no right to make you feel that way! You are not a monster Natasha! How many times do I have to tell you that? Horrible things were done to you and by you but that was in the past! And you need a guy that can see past that. Not someone like…"_

" _Banner," she finished. Her green eyes scoped out his face, looking into his sad and pleading eyes. It did not slip in her mind how he called her by her first name in months. "And that someone that can see past that?"_

 _Steve blushed slightly. "I was hoping it would be me. The truth is Nat, seeing you with him killed me on the inside. Everything we've been through, and you chose him. Calling you by your last name made it easier for me to reinforce that there was nothing between us. But I couldn't push away my feelings for you. Not by letting you be with Bruce, not by calling you by your last name, and not by training with you every single day."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I didn't know how you would feel. I know how you are about letting people in past your guard. I saw you with Banner and I thought he had succeeded where I had failed," Steve finished. His eyes sheepishly scanned the ground._

" _Now that, soldier, is where you were wrong." Natasha countered, making Steve look up at her. The spy sighed as she started to formulate her thoughts into words._

" _The truth is when we had that kiss, I felt something too and while yes at the time it was for undercover to hide, it didn't make any of it less real and it felt different." Natasha started as she sighed once more. "Look that whole thing with Banner, whatever it is that you think you saw between us is nothing. I already told him that the main reason I acted the way I did towards him is because I felt that it would help me overcome my uneasiness towards the other guy. I also did it because I started to have feelings for you too, and I thought if I started flirting with Banner that my feelings for you would slowly go away, but the thing is they haven't," she continued. "I realized and now I can finally admit that no one takes your place Steve. I think I know what you're feelings for me are and honestly I feel the same but…"she added as she felt hot tears form on her eyes and she wiped it away, not wanting to show weakness. "I'm scared that if we move forward with our relationship that something bad might happen and that we might lose our friendship and that's something I don't ever want to lose Steve." She finished as she closed her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and opening her eyes, Natasha saw Steve giving her a tender smile but also determination in his eyes as he spoke._

" _What we have, everything we've been through, nothing can make me change the way I feel about you, now or in the future. There is always a possibility, we're Avengers after all, but I will do absolutely everything in my power to make sure that we never drift apart. Stuff will happen, that's a given, but I am completely confident that we'll be able to deal with it and bounce back stronger than ever before. This whole being in a relationship thing is new for me as well, and I'm also scared that I'll do something to mess this up. But I already made the mistake of letting Peggy go. I'm not making the same mistakes twice," he finished, gaze never leaving her eyes._

" _But the red on my ledger. All of the people… Are you sure you want to be with a person like that? Like me"_

 _Steve nodded in response. "I've said it before, Nat. I will say it every single day until I die if that means it finally gets into your head. You are not your ledger. All I care about is what you do here and now. The past is the past, and I didn't know you then. But I do now and that's all that matters."_

" _But why me?" her voice steady, asking the question that had been on her mind since the day they first kissed._

 _Steve smirked as he wrapped his hands wrapped around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips and she kissed him back before he responded to her question. "Because I love you." He whispered and Natasha nodded in response. "Thank you," she responded and Steve smiled because while Natasha didn't exactly say those three words back, he knows the meaning behind her words._

 _We were made for each other_

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were_

 _Yeah, Yeah_

 _And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

 _I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

 _Yeah_

* * *

Natasha continued to cry almost uncontrollably as she remembered how happy she felt when her husband first admitted his feelings for her and how happy she felt when she first heard those words from him. A pair of arms wrapped around her body and as she opened her eyes, the spy noticed that it was her best friend in front of her.

"Nat?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Unable to control her emotions, Natasha hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest. After a few seconds she finally regained a bit of her composure but it was obvious how hard she's been crying.

"I miss him so much Clint," she admitted "I don't know how well I'll hold up during his funeral. I don't know how I'll be able to raise Steve and I's child without him. I love him, I wish I told him that more often." She finished with a few more tears. and Clint smiled sadly at her as he looked into her eyes.

"We all miss him Natasha. Steve is a good man Nat, he wouldn't want you to mourn over him. You may not have told him you love him as much as you should have, but I have no doubt he knows you do, your actions told him what you couldn't say in words. I have no doubt that you'll be a good mother' Tasha and if you ever need it, don't hesitate to ask me or anyone from our friends for help. We're all here for you. We're a family Nat so just remember that we'll all be here for you." Clint reassured her as she wiped the oncoming tears from her face.

"Clint?" she asked softly and the tone of her voice broke the archer's heart because it sounds like something inside of her died. "Can I stay with you and Laura for a few days?"

"Sure Nat you're always come home."

"Thank you." She said and he gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave knowing his best friend would want some alone time.

* * *

Finally after a few more days it was now time for Steve's funeral and after through all the eulogies by everyone it was finally her turn to speak to the audience which consisted of the Avengers friends, families, and a few government officials and trusted journalists.

"Hello I am Natasha Romanoff," she started "As you all most likely know by now I am Captain Steve Roger's wife and fellow Avenger. I just want to let you know that I probably won't be able to get more than a sentence without disappearing into a puddle of tears. You know I'd kind of hoped that he would be the one eulogizing me because there's really no one else…" she started to sniff as she began to continue what she was doing. "You know when I first met Steve, I, like most women did, found him instantly attractive. As a matter of fact when we first met I told myself that 'damn this guy is hot'…" she said as she drew a few quiet chuckles from the audience, finally getting serious again. "Joking aside that's not what this eulogy is about. Steve is the sweetest, kindest, and bravest person that I ever met and I met a lot of brave people. Before I met him, I always told myself that _love is for children_ and maybe it is, but it was because of him that I learned that sometimes love can make us stronger instead of weaker. It was also because of him that I allowed myself to open up more and he taught me that there's nothing wrong with admitting help when we need it. I never once in my life regretted anything in my relationship with him but if there's one thing that I'd change if I could turn back time, I would tell him more that I love him because he always told me he loved me, something he always proved to me through his actions. You know when we first partnered up, we didn't exactly have the strongest of relationship but it because of one conversation that it changed." She continued as she felt tears forming in her own eyes and the audience left silent. "Steve, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. You gave me a forever within the numbered days and for that I'll always be grateful. Steve if you're hearing this, I promise you that I'll take care of our baby and that I'll be the best mother I can be. I'll love our baby with all my heart and I promise to love him or her just as much as you love me and I'll give our baby the kind of love they deserve and the amount of love you surely would have. I'll make you proud Steve. I love you, always and forever. You're my partner Steve that will never change even as death did us part, you will always be my partner" She wiped the tears in her eyes as she finished her eulogy. "Steve wherever you are, I just want to say that I love you." She finally finished and everyone was silent as they let the spy have her moment. After the ceremony ended and everyone left, Natasha walked up to Steve's tombstone and laid a flower on it and after a few more seconds of paying her respects, she finally went with Clint to stay with him and Laura. The tombstone read:

Here lies Captain Steven Grant Rogers

July 4, 1918-July 11, 2018

A fearless soldier

A noble leader

A great friend

A loving husband and would have been an amazing father.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin' too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

The end

A/N: Okay once again I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been busy w/ school so I haven't had the time to really update this story so I hope you understand and continue to support. I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks and I really apologize for killing off Steve in this chapter. I want to thank DreamEscape1675 and shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for letting me use their stories: _Let's play a game_ and _Not fast enough_ respectively for some of the flashback scenes and I also want to thank shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for helping me write some of the conversation between Steve and Nat in the flashback scenes. With that said have any of you seen Scar-Jo at the Late show w/ Stephen Colbert? I have and all I have to say is that she looked amazing as usual. Romain Duriac is a lucky man that's all I have to say lol. Speaking of the late show w/ Stephen Colbert, someone that was on the show said that there was some parts of the show that was edited out, including Scarlett making jokes about the speculations of Steve and Nat's relationship. First Hayley now Scarlett? I swear these wonderful woman just want to mess w/ our emotions lol. At least they are aware of the fandom lol if Renner and Evans or someone else started making jokes, idk what I'll do lol. Anyways thanks for the continued support and I hope more of you the same and I apologize if this chapter is crap and hard to understand. I know it's not as sad as Let her Go but I hope it's still sad enough for you guys as mean as that sounds lol. I'm a cruel person for killing Steve I know lol. The next chapter is a little less dramatic. Once again this has been sportsfan64 signing out.

P.S. next chapter is moon song.


	12. Moon Song

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. The song _Moon Song_ was taken from the movie _Her_ starring Joaquin Phoenix and the amazing Scarlett Johansson. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Summary:** The Avengers were out on a mission with the exception of Natasha who just got back home from her own mission, she takes the time to reflect her relationships with her teammates. Her musings however are short-lived however, when her phone rings. The person on the other line sounds like he's trying very hard to sleep but he can't.

 **A/N:** This one would be a lot less dramatic than the previous chapter (I promise) lol. This chapter is also inspired by a separate one shot I wrote for this website but I'll try my best to make this story stand out from that one. Also by the way Her is a great movie but also emotional and definitely hits the feels. Scarlett Johansson was great as Samantha even though we didn't actually see her in the movie, her voice gave the A.I. _Samantha_ more life and we were definitely able to connect and relate with her character more, I was actually rooting for her to win the Oscar for best actress in a supporting role for that film. My favorite part of the movie is of course when she sang the Moon Song, hence the title of this chapter lol. With that said ladies and gentlemen I now present to you The Moon song.

P.S. Characters not on this chapter is: Rhodes, Darcy, Maria, Sam and technically everyone even though Clint, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Jane and Wanda are mentioned.

 **The moon song**

The Avengers have been called on a mission, with the exception of Natasha, who just returned home from a mission of her own. Her task wasn't too difficult and within a few hours, she was finally able to return home (Avengers Tower). Nick Fury told her it would be her last mission because he wanted her to take a week off from work. She may be the best spy in the world and one of the best and most reliable agents of Shield, but even she needed and deserved a break from her job every now and then so she was grateful for her the rest. Just relaxing in the tower while Pepper was sleeping gave her some time to reflect on her relationship with her friends and family known as the Avengers.

 _Clint Barton_. Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, before she met the archer, she was a ruthless killing machine who didn't hesitate to hurt those who stood in her way, regardless of gender or age. She was also unafraid to use seduction as a method for gathering information from the enemy which made her the perfect weapon for the KGB. Of course that had made her a person of interest for Shield and she was high on their hit list. Clint was sent by Nick Fury to capture and kill her, but fortunately for her, he made a different call and saw that she wanted redemption and that she had redeemable qualities, so he spared her life and vouched for her when Fury angrily asked him why he didn't just finish her off the deadly Black Widow like he ordered. Naturally she was on her guard and wasn't openly trusting when the director assigned him as her partner when they went on their first mission together. However, it didn't take very long for the spy and the archer to trust each other and became close friends, given their similar backgrounds. They worked so well together that very soon they became Nick's go to agents when he wanted a mission done quickly and effectively. As a matter of fact they grew so close that pretty soon, rumors started around Shield that the two were more than friends and that they were lovers but the two ignored the rumors and no one dared to ask her about their relationship out of respect and fear of the Black Widow's wrath. They let people speculate and sometimes they did things to reinforce the rumors so Natasha wouldn't get hit on by unwanted men who obviously wanted her and to keep women away from flirting with the archer. The spy trusted him with her life and at the time she promised herself that he would be the only person she would ever drop her guard around, and he would be the only person she'd let see past the Black Widow mask she hid the real Natasha Romanoff behind. When the god of mischief himself Loki invaded New York and took over and controlled Clint's mind, the red head was downright furious and when she confronted the trickster, he asked her if she was furious at him out of love. Don't get her wrong she did love Clint, (he is her best friend after all) but it was not in the way Loki was insinuating, so she told the trickster her mantra when it comes to love _"Love is for children."_ Natasha told the trickster and at the time she really believed what she said. At a young age, her experience at the Red Room taught her just how cruel and unfair the world can be and the only way she could hope to survive is if she doesn't allow herself to get exposed to such feelings. She still owed her best friend a debt however, so she had to help him break free from Loki's mind control which meant she had to fight the archer and after she knocked him out cold, he regained control of himself and he was able to help defeat Loki.

 _Tony Stark._ Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. She remembered the time when she first met the man when she first worked for him as an assistant under the disguise of Natalie Rushman, and the billionaire flirted with her when he threw a party and she flirted right back because that's part of what she had to do to gain access to his files. It didn't take long for Tony to discover her real identity, and when he did, to say that he was disgusted would be an understatement. He was offended that Shield and especially Natasha tried to manipulate him and underestimate his intellect, so he asked the spy if there was anything real about her, and although she would never admit it in a million years, that comment stung and it hurt like hell. Tony maybe a lot of things, but he wasn't dumb or naïve. Natasha and Shield mistakenly believed that he would be too distracted by her beauty to realize she wasn't just some pretty face, and he would be suspicious when she would try and "seduce" him. She might disagree with him on a lot of things, and more often than not finds him infuriatingly annoying, but she knew the man had good intentions at heart, although he didn't always have the best approach on how to make things right as evidenced by Ultron. And while she would never admit it, she cares about Tony and considers him a friend, she also knew that the genius felt the same way about her but wouldn't admit it either.

 _Thor._ The Asgardian prince, whose brother killed 80 people in two days, a fact that she pointed to him before he admitted that Loki is an adopted brother albeit defensively. She has to admit that even though he's been living in Earth for quite a while now, she finds it a little endearing how he still has trouble with Earth culture now and then. She knew he is a good man and she could totally see why he was worthy and she could see that he is nothing like Loki. She's happy that he found the right person to keep him grounded and be there for him in Jane Foster.

 _Bruce Banner._ The good scientist who turned into a gigantic green raging monster when he got angry. Natasha remembers when they first met at a farm house when she sent a little girl to act sick and he was surprised to find the spy awaiting him. He asked her who she was and she said "Natasha Romanoff" fairly easily, then he followed that up by mock raging in front of her, an action that caught her off guard, but she quickly drew her gun out in time just in case he Hulks out on her. However thanks to Loki's trump card, Bruce legitimately Hulk out on her and chased her around the helicarrier and it was one of the scariest moments in her life and she remembered how hopeless she felt. When he returned to normal, he apologized to her but she waved it off and told him they could use worse as a reference to help out the team with the battle of New York. Fast forward to two years later, they had a brief "romance" during the events with Ultron, when the team retreated to Clint's farm and she reunited with his family, especially the kids who were overjoyed to see "Auntie Nat." When she was finally left alone with Banner, she told him about the vision that Wanda Maximoff showed her and bits of the horrors she experienced with the Red Room and almost angrily told him he's not the only monster on the team. Once they returned to the battlefield to fight Ultron, she told him that she adores him and kissed him, right before kicking him so he can turn into the Hulk. When the battle was finally over, Bruce brought her to the helicarrier, but leaves and cuts off all communications with her when she was trying to get him to turn around. At the time, Natasha was heartbroken, if not a little insulted by his actions. When he returned, he once again apologized for his behavior and after she forgave him, they made a mutual understanding and agreement to try and forget about the disastrous relationship.

 _Steve Rogers._ The leader of the Avengers, and the man that stole her heart is of course the one and only Captain America. The spy reminisced about the first time Phil Coulson introduced her to his hero, she couldn't deny that he was handsome, and Steve ever the gentlemen called her ma'am as his first greeting. During the battle of New York, she remembered his plan on defeating Loki's army and she told him she needed a boost while giving his shield a glance, he asked her if she was sure she wanted to launch herself off his shield and she told him that it will be fun and how he protected her with his shield. After the battle of New York, Fury assigned Steve to be her partner because at the time, Clint was deemed "unfit' for on the shield missions; this made Natasha mad and she tried to convince Fury to allow Clint to still be her partner, but the director refused to give into her demands. Natasha was understandably upset and she took her anger out on Steve, refusing to follow his orders and only talked to him to tell him he would never replace Clint. Steve took her attitude in stride and told her he wasn't trying to and was patient with her. It took her a while to trust him and open up to him, when she did however, it didn't take long for her to develop feelings for the soldier, though she didn't immediately admit it to herself. Steve's gentlemanly ways and deep blue eyes made him irresistible to women and the Black Widow was no exception. It didn't hurt that he has a charming smile and charming personality. Natasha felt that she didn't deserve Steve Rogers so she tried to set him up with other agents such as Sharon Carter while dealing with the fallout of Shield. Natasha hoped that setting him up with other women while trying to do some soul searching and working more closely with Clint and flirting with Bruce would help make her feelings for him disappear, but it only grew stronger and if she was being honest with herself, that's probably one of the reasons why she and Bruce never worked out, because no one can replace Steve's place in her heart, especially after he told her he trusts her with his life and she completely opened herself up to him. She may have told Loki that love is for children, but with Steve, she feels completely safe with him and if her heart pounding and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever she's near him is her being childish, then screw it she doesn't mind being a child. She can finally admit to herself that she loves him, now it's just a matter of telling Steve how she feels about him.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her musings as she answered the call.

"Hello, who's this?" she asks and the person on the other end answered while sounding tired.

"Hey Nat. It's me Steve. I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I couldn't sleep and I missed you so I wanted to talk to you." Steve's confession and sincerity catches her off guard but she regains her composure.

"Can't sleep huh? How do you want me to help you?"

"Hmm. I know, how about you sing the song that you like about the moon. You have an amazing singing voice Nat." This caused Natasha to blush as she giggled and honors his request.

 _I'm lying on the moon_

 _My dear I'll be there soon_

 _It's a quiet and starry place_

 _Times were swallowed up in space_

 _We're here a million miles away_

 _There's things I wish I knew_

 _There's no thing I'd keep from you_

 _It's a dark and shiny place_

 _But with you my dear_

 _I'm safe and we're here_

 _A million miles away_

 _We're lying on the moon_

 _It's a perfect afternoon_

 _Your shadow follows me all day_

 _Making sure that I'm okay_

 _And we're a million miles away._

Natasha finishes her song and hears Steve snoring, but right before he fell asleep completely, she hears him say "I love you Nat"

The spy gaps and while she knew he couldn't hear her anymore, she still replies "I love you too Steve" and she leaves her phone on her ear and she too drifts off to sleep but the soldier and the spy still had their phones on

 **The end**

 **A/N** As promised, this chapter is a lot less dramatic than chapter 11, I apologize if Natasha was OOC and I apologize for any punctuation, spelling and grammar errors. If you don't know by now, this chapter is inspired by the movie Her. If you haven't seen the movie yet, I recommend that you watch it because it's a very good and emotional movie. Scarlett Johansson was amazing in her role, and my favorite part of the movie is when she sang the moon song. If you haven't listened to it, I recommend that you do because she sang it beautifully. Thanks to all those who have supported and continues to support this story because idk if I could continue without you guys. Hopefully more of you do the same. Next chapter is _Hot_ by Avril Lavigne. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out

P.S. Special Thanks to and in no particular order to DreamEscape1675, shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, and wolflehr for being the most consistent reviews and for their input in a lot of the chapters because without them, it wouldn't be the same.


	13. This is a date?

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Natasha teaches Steve how to flirt in the 21st century.

 **A/N:** This is some major Steve and Nat fluff. Also warning, the next chapter of this story is not really a chapter but more of an A/N I suggest you reading it to because it's important to this story.

This is a date?

"It's pretty easy Rogers."

"No it's _not_ Nat. Why are you doing this?"

"Come on Steve just try," Natasha said ignoring his question.

"I don't want to." He shot back loudly, making the people surrounding them look and Steve's face grew hot from embarrassment, his lips pursed in frustration, before lowering his voice "I _can't._ "

She raised an eyebrow in response. "I didn't know that you don't have any control over your muscles, Cap."

Steve frowned. "I mean, I can, but…"

"But you won't."

"It's... embarrassing. Besides why would a pretty girl like her want to go out with me?"

"Well..." Natasha hummed, pretending to think about his question, reaching out to straighten Steve's collar. "You're tall, and handsome, and pretty muscular. You're also a good guy. What's not to like?"

"I, um..." Steve stammered, unsure of what to do with the compliment, as well as being surprised that a beautiful woman like Natasha would use those words to describe him (he may have had the serum, but sometimes the soldier still thought of himself as the skinny boy from Brooklyn. The guy that no lady wanted to be seen with.)

"Want me to show you?" she asked with a small smirk. "Watch closely." Steve was staring directly at her now. Despite his earlier protests, his eyes were focused and concentrated on hers. Easily, she winked one eye at him, throwing in a little brow raise for the hell of it. "That's all there is to it. Now you try."

Steve exhaled and nodded, face in complete concentration. After a short moment, he looked straight at Natasha and well, whatever he did, it sure as hell wasn't close to a wink.

The spy knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help but laugh. It was miffed, sure, but Steve noticed it, and his frown grew bigger as a red hue started creeping up his neck.

"Oh, don't give me that look soldier," she chuckled, but when she noticed Steve was still scowling, she tried to curb it. "Okay, so winking isn't your strong suit. That's okay; we'll try something much easier."

"Easier," Steve repeated with a small scoff.

"Come on, Cap," she teased. "You can singlehandedly bring Hydra to its knees, and yet you can't even flirt with a girl?"

"Yeah, well, the serum didn't change everything," he replied with a sigh.

"Not a ladies' man, huh? You know, I bet Stark could give you a few lessons," she joked. Steve snorted, his mouth curving into a smile at the thought. "Now come on. Do you want to learn how to pick a girl up or not?"

"I never asked for this! I thought this was just lunch!"

"It is lunch. I'm just giving you a few 21st century tips in the meantime. Think of it as me teaching..."

"Teaching? More like torture—"

"Give me your best pick up line," Natasha ordered, ignoring his complaints.

"My what?"

"Your best pick up line," she repeated.

Steve ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a moment. "I don't... I don't happen to know any."

"We'll go classic, then. I mean sure pick-up lines rarely work; and they get you slapped more often than not but knowing you, you can probably get away with the cheesy stuff. Repeat after me: Do you have a band aid?"

"What does this—"

"Repeat."

Steve sighed heavily. "Do you have a band aid?"

"Because I scraped my knees falling for you."

"Because I scraped my—Do I really have to do this?" he asked, pulling idly at his collar as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes, you do," she answered simply.

He exhaled and trained his eyes on the coffee cup sitting on the table in front of him. "Because I scraped my knees falling for you," he grumbled.

"Are you angry? You sound angry. Come on, do it again with a little more life this time. No monotone, and look at me, unless you're planning to ask your coffee out."

Steve bit his lip nervously, and then after a short moment locked his deep blue eyes with Natasha's emerald green eyes with renewed conviction. "Do you have a band aid?"

"Why?"

"Because I scraped my knees falling for you—"

"Well, aren't you such a sweetheart?" the waitress cooed suddenly as she appeared at the table to refill their coffee.

Steve's face turned bright red. "I didn't—"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, handsome. That was so sweet," their server chuckled. She turned to Natasha and pretended to whisper, "He's a keeper."

"Oh, yes," Natasha replied with a sly smile as the woman walked off.

"You..."

"What? That was good. Your voice was a little pitchy, but—"

"Why am I doing this?"

"So you can ask out the girl you like."

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously lonely."

Steve looked at her for a short moment before sipping his coffee. "I'm fine," he dismissed.

"No, you're hopeless. At this rate I don't think you'll actually be able to go through with it without passing out from all the blood rushing to your face."

"I don't... I mean, I can't just pick up any woman off the street. I'd... I'd want to get to know her first," he thought aloud, eyes low and focused on his coffee again as he rubbed his thumbs around the rim of the cup.

Natasha shrugged and nodded. "That's reasonable. Then ask out someone you're close to."

Steve exhaled. "It's not... that easy."

"Isn't it? What's the worst that can happen?"

"... I don't know."

She paused, and then leaned forward in her booth, lowering her voice. "Tell you what, I'll let you in on a little secret." Steve met her eyes curiously. "There's this... coworker of mine. Never thought I'd have... such a soft spot for him as I much as I do."

Steve's eyes fell back down to his cup. "You like him, then. You ever given the thought of asking him out?"

"Mm-hm," she answered as she leaned back in her seat.

"And?"

"Well, he's he's handsome , but he's kind of an idiot. I mean he's an idiot in an adorably cute and charming way but still an idiot"

He glanced back up at her. "I take it... it didn't go well?"

"Well, he didn't really realize it was a date." She paused for a moment, and then added, "It's like he doesn't even notice moi."She finished while giving him a twirl

Steve chuckled at her actions, but then frowned. "His loss, then. I'm not sure what kind of man he is that he wouldn't notice such a beautiful woman like you."

She grinned. "Beautiful, huh?"

Steve's face immediately turned bright red again. "I, um—I didn't—"

"Don't apologize. I should be thanking you."

"I—Well, I mean—It's..." he stumbled, and then took a breath. "I'm sure you get that a lot."

"Mhm" she said, agreeing with him because _she does_ get called beautiful often. "It means more when it comes from the right person though."

"The right... person?"

She hummed in confirmation. "Someone who's handsome, but kind of an idiot."

Steve's brows furrowed. "Wasn't that your cowork—Oh." He paused, realization settling in on him. "Oh."

Natasha watched with amusement as a series of confused emotions made their way across Steve's face, one after another.

Finally, after a good moment, he looked back at her, eyes wide like a child's, as he asked, "Is this a date?"

She smiled. "Like I said, kind of an idiot."

"I— I didn't even think..."

"I know."

"But you...? Me?"

"What, you don't like the idea of you and I?"

"No—I mean, yes, but yes as in 'I like it,' not as in 'I don't' because I do... like the idea of it, I just don't want you to think I don't because , shutting up now—" She watched as he cut himself off to take a moment to pull himself together.

"You okay there, Steve? You're not gonna combust, are you?"

"I just... This is a date?"

"Yeah," she replied with a little amused nod.

The corners of his mouth curved into a silly half-smile. "This is a date," he repeated, a bit excitedly, almost as if he was convincing himself.

She chuckled. "You really are an idiot, Rogers," she repeated once more as she stood up, leaving money on the table. "But you're _my_ idiot _._ Now, how about we go for ice cream and try this again?"

Steve stood up too, unsure of what to do with himself otherwise. "Yeah – I'd like that."

" Good. But first, you're going to have to wipe that ridiculous grin off your face."

The end

A/N: This chapter was very enjoyable for me to write so I hope it's enjoyable for you to read as well. I don't have much dating experience, but I do know pick-up lines rarely work lol also I hope this chapter wasn't too short and I hope I didn't make Natasha and Steve too OOC. For the record, I never watched the first Captain America movie, but from the clips I see on youtube, especially the one where he was talking to Peggy on the car when he said "women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on" my theory is that Steve was a natural charmer even before the serum and just never had a chance to talk to women. In this case however, I wanted Steve to still think of himself as the skinny kid from Brooklyn. With that aside, have any of you heard about what happened at the Salt Lake City Comic Con? If you haven't well, during the event Chris Evans and Hayley Atwell helped a couple get engaged though the two didn't know it. The basic summary of what happened is this a woman asked Chris and Hayley to take a pic with her and then they got the shock of a lifetime when her boyfriend proposed to her. I thought it was cute when I first heard it, but what made it like a million times better for me is when I read the full story on twitter and I saw the pics that Chris and Hayley retweeted. In the picture, the woman's boyfriend was cosplaying Captain America and he proposed to her in front of Chris and Hayley while she was cosplaying Black Widow. I swear it just made the whole thing better for me haha. I'm glad to know that there's more Romanogers shippers than I thought lol. Also on that same event when talking about Black Widow in the SLCC Anthony Mackie said and I quote "Black Widow Could be with ANYONE IN THE UNIVERSE and she got with the HULK? i'n flying in. I'm from the military I've got wings she's like "eh." she chooses the HULK?!" When I read that I was like oh I love you Anthony Mackie tell us how you really feel lol. Idk if anyone from the cast liked the pairing lol I mean obviously Scarlett didn't haha. If Evans, Mackie, or Hayley made jokes about steve and nat's relationship in Civil War I would've died. Oh I swear I'm becoming obsessed with Romanogers. It's all Chris and Scarlett's fault w/ their amazing chemistry lol, I swear if Civil War doesn't have any Romanogers in it I'll sue Marvel, along with the cast, especially Chris and Scarlett lol jk. It's still so unfair how these people joke around about Romanogers, it's messing w/ my emotions. The more I watch Romanogers videos and see tweets about them on twitter, the more I want to see some form of Romanogers in Civil War lol. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out.

P.S. Who wouldn't have a soft spot for Steve? lol


	14. AN

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** Hey guys this is not a new chapter or anything but here's a news that I'd hate to bring to you guys but this story will be put on hiatus as of right now. I've been suffering from writer's block and I'm also very busy with school so that's why I'm not been updating very frequently, not only that but lately I've been more inclined to read some fanfiction other than write some so unfortunately this story has been put on hold. It won't be permanent and don't be surprised if you see another new update, To all of you who have continued to support this story I'd like to thank you all very much for your support, and I'm very sorry for this happen because believe me it's not my intention. To everyone who has helped me with the chapters, I'd very much like to thank all of you for your input without you guys I don't know how I'll be able to write these stories. If any of you unfollow this story I'd understand because I'm probably going to do the same. Once again I'm really sorry for disappointing you all because this story has been very fun to write. This hiatus will be temporary and I'll come back , however there's no timetable of when I'll return and I don't know if or when I'll write. Special thanks to these people and in no particular order DreamEscape1675, Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, and wolflehr for being the most consistent supporters of this stories and for reviewing them constantly. To one of the readers in this story, I know I messaged you some ideas that I might write a future chapter on, but I might not get into any of them. I was going to write a chapter that focuses on Maria and Sam, however I felt like the proper way to put this story on hold is a Steve and Nat chapter. If I could I'd probably be make this story exclusively just Steve and Nat for the rest of the story, but that's not what I was aiming to do and honestly, I felt like this story is becoming more of Steve and Nat one shots more than one shots starring all of the Avengers so that's one of the reasons why I'm taking a break from this story. Once again I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you had fun reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing them. I also might add a few chapters for this story if I find inspiration from who knows videos, other fanfiction works and news about Civil War, be aware though if I do include future chapters, they'll most likely be mostly Steve and Nat s maybe I'll make this more of a Steve and Nat story with the occasional team bonding so don't completely give up on me lol. I''m really just trying to recharge my creative juices and battery so don't be surprised if this story does get updated, as I've regurgitated probably at the point of nausea lol, This is NOT, I repeat NOT the end of moments so hang in there lol

For the last time(for now) This has been Sportsfan64 signing out.


	15. My shield

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** Hey guys. I'm back as promised haha. I love writing this story too much to completely abandon it. I said this before in the A/N that don't be surprised if you see an update from me lol. I also said that this story will now shift focus from team bonding to more of a Romanogers one shots story though there will still be the occasional team bonding. I also said that I'll do one shots if I get inspired by something, and low and behold Tumblr saves the day and gives moi something to work with lol. This Tumblr challenge is held by shieldandgun and is a countdown of Romanogers prompts until Captain America: Civil War, so without further do:

Prompt #1 shield or S.H.I.E.L.D.

P.S. Don't forget to review everyone. Also I forgot to give spazzgirl credit for her story _Her Shield_ because it served as inspiration for this story so if you've read this I apologize for forgetting to ask for your permission to use your story. Another thing this whole thing will be done in Nat's POV unless otherwise posted.

Summary: Natasha is more than capable of taking care of herself, but she doesn't mind using his shield, or having him as her shield figuratively of course.

My Shield

I remembered the first time Steve officially partnered up with me after the battle of New York. It was very obvious how eager he was to start going back on the field and start to do various missions. It was also very obvious that he was looking forward to working with me as his new partner, because of how good I am at doing my job. The soldier upgraded his suit, and ditched the colorful one, for a new darker shade blue stealth suit.

And I can't deny how good he looked in it.

The suit really made him even easier in the eyes, and combined with his surprisingly charming personality, it made Steve more desirable to every female agent, if possible, and I definitely wasn't immune to those deep blue eyes and charming personality.

So I was definitely excited when Fury assigned him as her partner, though I did my best to conceal my excitement, though it was also obvious that the former director of shield definitely wasn't entirely convinced of my act.

" _I'll need you to show him how we do things around here"_

" _You do realize that he won't be a puppet for you and he's his own person and won't be completely on board with all of this correct?"_

" _That's why he'll handle most of the heavy work-load and you just be you."_

" _This partnership is only temporary right? Until Clint returns?_

" _That's if he gets back" Fury then smiled at her, "Besides Romanoff, I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune and would enjoy having Captain Rogers as your partner"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Let's just say this ain't my first rodeo."_

I shook my head and smiled fondly at the memory, I wasn't completely on board with the whole partnership deal initially, but Steve proved to be a reliable partner, and it didn't take long for us to be friends and it also didn't take long for me to feel something deeper than that for him.

I have always been an independent woman. I'm not a damsel in distress by any means that needed saving, because I'm more than capable of taking care of herself. But with Steve and I would never admit it out loud but with Steve

 _I feel safe and secure_

 _Safe in his arms_

 _Safe behind his shield_

 _He is my shield_

After the whole deal with Shield, the Winter Soldier, and Ultron, the two of us moved along with the new Avengers in the newly built Avengers facility and I demanded that he teach me how to use his shield. Steve was impressed with how quickly I was able to learn how to use his shield and I smirked smugly at his reaction. Only the two of us could recall back his shield at any-time, and I felt special knowing that I'm the only person he completely trusted with that shield of his.

" _How come Nat is the only one who has the magnets to your shield Cap?"_

" _Don't be jealous that he likes me a lot more than you Sam or anyone in this room really."_

 _Sam scoffed, "Like? You mean LOOOVE?"_

 _The soldier and the I blushed._

" _Do you want to die Wilson?"_

" _No. I enjoy living too much"_

" _That's what I thought."_

* * *

No one's POV

One of the reasons why Steve agreed to teach Natasha to use his shield is for her protection. He knew the spy could take care of herself, but he still wanted something extra that could provide protection when he wasn't there. He would be lying if he didn't say that he did it to spend more time with her, having grown very fond of Natasha and had started to develop feelings beyond friendship with her. Something the red head woman noticed and pointed out to him in one of their training sessions.

" _When did you first take a notice of me?" Natasha asked as they finished training with the new Avengers_

" _Um what?" Steve asked, confused._

" _C'mon Rogers, I know for a fact that you have feelings for me, I can see it in the way you look at me and behave around me. Luckily for you, I feel the same way about you. So spill and answer the question," she demanded._

" _Um… probably the first time we met"_

" _During the battle of New York?"_

" _That's the one"_

" _Hmm…" Natasha pondered, "What about it that made you notice me?"_

" _When you launched yourself of my shield and took out one of Loki's Chitauri army members and I was immediately drawn to you._

" _Wow" Natasha chuckled "You sure it wasn't because of my looks?" she asked with a teasing smile._

" _Of course not"_

" _Oh so you don't think I'm attractive?"_

" _No—I mean, yes, but yes as in 'I think you're beautiful,' not as in 'I don't because I do... think you're beautiful, I just don't want you to think that's the only reason why I was drawn to you, though it was part of it but…"_

" _Steve"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Shut up" Natasha commanded before proceeding to kiss him on the lips._

* * *

Nat's POV

Looking down hallway of the Avengers tower, I smiled fondly as I noticed my soldier looking for me, smirking I beckoned him to join me and he was all too eager to do as I ordered.

Steve ran towards me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips when he finally reached me, his red headed super spy girlfriend.

"Someone's awfully eager to see me," I teased him with a chuckle as we pulled away.

"I love you Nat," Steve commented, ignoring my teasing.

"You're an idiot Rogers" I chuckled once again, before pressing my lips to his in another passionate kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Steve noticed that he is no longer holding me. He also noticed that his shield is no longer on his back.

"Catch me if you can" I purred, looking around Steve found me holding his shield while giving him a feline, and mischievous smile.

"Hey! Give it back Nat"

"Nah. I'll have too much fun with it."

"Now I'm regretting letting you use my shield"

My mischievous grin grew wider, "Well if you really want it want it back" I purred with a smoky voice, "Why don't you come and get it?" I added, beckoning him seductively. Walking away I swayed my hips before running away, making the blond groan before running after me.

"Hey! Get back here Nat!"

A/N: Well there goes chapter 15 of Moments and my take on the first prompt from the countdown to civil challenge on tumblr. I hope I didn't make any of them OOC and I hope you have fun reading them as much as I had writing this chapter. Once again shout-out to shieldandgun for the challenge and thanks to Tumblr for providing me with an inspiration. Thanks to everyone who has continued to support and review this story. Don't forget to review to everyone who's reading this has been Sportsfan64 signing out.

P.S. Spazzgirl I'm really sorry for the similarities, I'll remember to ask for your permission next time.


	16. Shot for jealousy (and a little love)

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all the follows. I truly appreciate it and love to hear your reviews. All of them make my day and make writing this story that much more rewarding and worthy to write. This chapter is based off of the second prompt for Shieldandgun Tumblr Captain America Civil War Countdown. I want to thankDreamEscape1675, Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, and ice326's for their suggestions because I didn't know how I would take on this prompt so once again thank you guys for your help. With that said, I decided to use my own thing lol. Although it is partly inspired by Iamthefandom's story "Calm before the Storm" and chalantness' story struck by lightning (and now our love's set ablaze) which are two excellent Romanogers story and also from the first Captain America movie. Speaking of Romanogers, also recently I've been addicted to Justin Timberlake's song "Not a Bad thing" because imo it's Romanogers af lol. I really need to tone down my obsession with that ship lol. I blame you social media (Tumblr and Twitter) and Chris and Scarlett lol, especially with Chris saying that Nat is probably Steve's best partner he's had out of all the Avengers lol, granted in the MCU Steve never really had a partner besides Nat but still oh Chris Evans, next thing you know he'll take a page out of Scarlett's book and start making jokes about Romanogers lol. With that said here's prompt 2 for the CACWC. I hope you all enjoy the update and as always, Reviews and Requests are welcome.

Prompt #2 Gun

Summary: Steve and Natasha may not have be dating but that doesn't mean Natasha can't be a little jealous when she sees him spend a good amount of time with a female Shield agent that is not her.

 _A shot for jealousy (and a little love)_

It seemed irrational at first, Natasha knew there's no legitimate reason for her blood to boil when she observed Steve casually engaging in conversation with other women. She wanted him to have an opportunity to experience real romance; fall in love and enjoyed shared moment with an equal dance partner, but she felt a constant ache ravaging her marred heart - - a cold reminder that she avoided an opportunity to dance with him. Given the proper assessment, she initially had treated their platonic relationship as a mission-effective and full of impenetrable barriers.

Even though they weren't taking their relationship to the next level, she felt a little jealousy lance into her heart, uncertain, if she made the right choice, especially when he spent a good amount of time with new female Shield recruits that would never be able to compete with her vast array of skill set. Regardless, the worst part of the unresolved tension she had been fighting against, left her impassive when she trailed him on dates, watching him being completely and utterly oblivious to the obvious he garnered and the unspoken emotions her fellow female flirtatious colleagues behaved around him.

Steve didn't acknowledge, the true depth of the game, and his stalwart and chiseled visage made the ladies weak in the knees. His alluring sky blue eyes held the fierce, raw power of Captain America, and tender smile gave assurance to anyone that they would embrace their own victories. It was his selfless heart and fighting spirit that women everywhere valued, he was a true warrior, gentlemen but still carried the timidness of a schoolboy when caught in the middle of unexpected dance.

Even though she was instantly attracted to him when they first met, Natasha buried those stirrings deep into her core. She was the infamous and dominating Black Widow after all, she still had a reputation to uphold. So she acted like she normally would when meeting someone new and went for a friendly approach, rather than a flirty one though she couldn't resist but add a little bit of her brand of flirting as little of it while talking about Coulson's trading cards. Of course after the battle of New York when Fury assigned them to be partners, the soldier and the spy quickly became a formidable force and Fury's go to team, considering the fact that Clint wasn't a full time agent given the time he spends with his family (though no one but her, Fury and Maria knew about it).

Their chemistry wasn't limited to just their working relationship, but off duty they became unexpectedly closer-less guarded once they opened up to each other. Her and Steve's way of 'flirting' was a childish game, of outwitting their limits while engaging tender moments that were meant to be explored without their uniforms.

After the fallout of SHIELD and fighting the ruthless Soviet assassin-the Winter Soldier, Natasha parted her ways from Steve, retracing her past and creating new covers to hide her true identity. She would never admit it, but she missed the super soldier, so after a few months she went back and joined him and Sam as they looked for James Barnes- chasing down cold leads. She didn't want to admit how much she felt attached to Steve, but she knew he could never belong into her world, so she offered her services and helped him rebuild a life; though she suspected that Steve knew it was more than that or at least suspected that it was more than that.

* * *

The Russian spy was snapped from her musings when she heard voices coming from the training room at the newly built SHIELD base; feeling a ripple of curiosity, Natasha followed the direction of the muffled noise she became intrigued by a familiar deep, and firm voice resounded in the shadows. Taking another sharp corner, passing Sam along the way, she found herself standing in the doorway, watching her партнер, leaning against the wall, his thick chest bare and sweaty, muscles clenched as a blonde woman's petite shadow eclipse the expanse of his torso The woman's lips pressed against his. A sight that made her blood boil even more. Glaring at the sight before her, putting her dainty hands on her hips, she made her presence known.

"Captain!" she shouted gaining their attention, "We're ready to start training the new SHIELD recruits, if you're not otherwise occupied" she stated before walking away angrily.

Steve gave chase to her and she didn't get very far before he did catch up to her, "Agent Romanoff wait"

"Looks like I was interrupting a very intimate moment"

"Natasha that's not what your assuming it was"

"I'm not assuming anything Rogers. Not one thing. You always said you're waiting for the right partner, looks like you have found her, and no one is here to interrupt your moment."

"But what about you and Barton? How do I know you two aren't … together?" he asked, referring to the arrow necklace given to her by Clint hanging on her neck.

Natasha stopped walking, turned around to glare at the super soldier, and they locked into a stare-down for a few seconds before she turned her back to him, "You don't know a thing about women" she hissed before walking away.

* * *

"We made your shield even stronger. That right there, is all we got," Maria boasted as Steve held onto his shield, impressed. "What are you guys doing here?" Natasha said, panting in quick little breaths as she walked into the hallway and trying to regain breath from sparring with Sam. "I mean I'm sure Cap has some unfinished business to take care of."

"Um… no unfinished business that's for sure…" Steve muttered.

"Um, just showing him his new shield prototype… making sure it's durable for battles and missions."

"What do you think?" Steve asked holding up the prototype shield.

Natasha didn't say anything for a few seconds, before drawing her gun and shooting at the shield three times, "Durable enough."

With that said, the Russian spy sauntered over to her water bottle, glared hard at Steve along the way, took a drink and walked away, leaving an amused Maria and petrified Steve behind, who looked at her every move in fear. Although the spy's actions certainly made him fall for the red head even more than before.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Steve," Maria chuckled before walking away as Steve stayed, still dumbfounded about the turn of events before him.

The end

A/N This chapter has been posted before but I just added some stuff with that said, I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing them. I want to thank DreamEscape1675 for helping me write this chapter especially, for adding depth to my opening. For one of the people following this story, I know I said this will be about Romanogers family, but change of plans in the last minute so apologize for misleading you somewhat. Also on a quick note, Twitter and Tumblr made me realize that there's more Steve and Nat shippers than I thought they were. Do you see that Marvel? Listen to the fans and give us what we want, still waiting for a Black Widow movie, oh I swear Romanogers has ruined me lol. Thanks again for all the support and the follows and for all the reviews because they are life. Once again, hope you enjoyed and are enjoying this story and chapter and as always, reviews and requests are welcome. This has been sportsfan64signing out.

Interactive question: What's the last song that got stuck in your head?

P.S. If MCU were royalty, Scarlett Johansson would be the queen.


	17. The motorcycle of Love

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all the follows. I truly appreciate it and love to hear your reviews. All of them make my day and make writing this story that much more rewarding and worthy to write. This chapter is based off of the third prompt for Shieldandgun Tumblr Captain America Civil War Countdown. I want to thankDreamEscape1675, Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for their suggestions because I didn't know how I would take on this prompt so once again thank you guys for your help. Before I forget this chapter is also partly inspired by Spazzgirl's story _Loosen up My Buttons and Practice by Lovedrr_. I really need to tone down my obsession with that ship lol. I blame you social media (Tumblr and Twitter) and Chris and Scarlett lol, especially with Chris saying that Nat is probably Steve's best partner he's had out of all the Avengers lol, granted in the MCU Steve never really had a partner besides Nat but still oh Chris Evans, next thing you know he'll take a page out of Scarlett's book and start making jokes about Romanogers lol. Also I know I've regurgitated this point enough times but seriously Marvel give the people what they want and what we want is a Black Widow movie. Scarlett Johansson is more than capable of leading a solo Black Widow film and she has expressed a willingness to do a Black Widow film. With that said here's prompt 3 for the CACWC. I hope you all enjoy the update and as always, Reviews and Requests are welcome.

Prompt #3 Motorcycle

Summary: Steve is exhausted after a long, tedious and uneventful day training the new Avengers and he just wants to take a break for the rest of the day and he wanted to do something that would relieve him from the stress a bit. Luckily for him, his partner in crime (Natasha) is willing to help and together they have an enjoyable race with their motorcycle. Things get passionate and intimate afterwards.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content. Sex. Bike sex. Steve and Natasha make love. Don't worry it's not too graphic. Additional warning super fluff and Steve and Nat will be a little OOC

 _Italicized= flashback scene_

 _The motorcycle of love_

 _It had been another monotonous day training the new recruits, however, Natasha never got over the look of fear in their eyes when they saw her easily take down one of their own. She and Steve work well together, there's no doubting that. He would always be off to the side snickering when one of the cocky men said that they could take her in a fight, right before she proceeded to kick their asses and teach them a lesson to never underestimate her. He would also be the one to offer them an ice pack afterwards. It was after the fact that they usually hung around a little while after that got her thinking when Steve walked quickly to the elevator and up to his floor._

 _She stayed at her own floor for a while, but eventually curiosity got the better of her. She rode the elevator down and stopped at the entrance to Steve's floor. She knocked her knuckles on the wall three times to announce her presence. Steve came out of the bedroom, wearing jeans, tennis shoes, blue shirt, and his leather jacket over it, which he was zipping up._

" _Going somewhere, Rogers?" she asked playfully, "You finally got a date?"_

 _Steve shook his head, looking down at the floor and smiling. "You and I both know that isn't true?"_

" _Well you're obviously going somewhere…" she trailed off._

" _Training's over for the day. Being called out seems unlikely so I decided to take my Harley out for a spin."_

" _Right. I forgot that Captain America rides a Harley Davidson in his spare time," she quipped._

" _Very funny Nat," Steve replied, picking up a pair of gloves from the counter._

" _You need a partner?" She wondered for a second why she had asked that. While she was interested in what the fair captain did in his free time, she also knew that it's not her place to ask. Her "connection" with Bruce had set aside all feelings that Steve had for her, if there were any to begin with, and she knew it. How could he forgive her so easily for that?_

" _I'm going to a tough course. A bit of speed testing, I guess. See what it can do."_

" _Are you assuming that I can't handle the course?" Natasha asked._

 _Steve shrugged and scratched his head, obviously trying to find a way to answer while still remaining alive after the fact. "Well the thing is, it's just that…"_

" _Just what Rogers?"_

" _It's a hard ride. This route is not for people who don't have experience," was what he came up with._

 _Natasha began chuckling under her breath. "I have experience, for your information. I was riding a motorcycle when we took down Ultron. Did you see none of that?"_

" _Barely. I was too busy fighting him. Look, it may just be better if you stay here. I should be back in a few hours. Sam's putting on a movie at ten."_

" _Steve, you don't get to tell me that you're going to race on your motorcycle with no one around, and then disregard the one person here who actually knows how to ride."_

" _I don't want you to get hurt because of an idea that I put to your head," is what he wanted to say. However, he knew that Natasha would take offense to that and would kick his ass if he even tries to insinuate that she can't handle herself. He's seen guys get wiped out on that course when he had watched them train new recruits. "But you're not as experienced…"_

" _Race me?" she demanded quickly._

" _What?" Steve asked, confused._

" _I said, race me. Or did your hearing aid not pick that up?" She smirked a little, but there was the same fire in her gaze that he's seen during missions and training when one of the recruits was being disrespectful. "Maybe once I kick your ass then we'll see who really has experience."_

 _Steve was too stunned to even quip 'language'. Instead he simply nodded. He knew that once Natasha's mind was set, there was nothing anyone can do to change it. "Fine. I'm leaving right now, but I'll have FRIDAY send you the coordinates. Be there in twenty." Steve pushed past her and out into the elevator, leaving Natasha standing there, smiling._

 _Oh yeah she was going to win. No way would the super soldier beat her on a motorcycle._

* * *

Steve felt the coldness of late October searing in his veins, his fingers clutched tightly over the handle bars, he felt the V8 engine of his Harley Davidson vibrate throughout his bones. The denim of his jeans rubbed against the bike's saddle; his muscles grew stiff under his leather bomber, the horsepower of the engine couldn't contain another five minutes of waiting. Nonetheless, it had been a long uneventful day of training the new Shield recruits, catching up on history and sketching the old fashion monsters of the reel he used to watch with Bucky. He used graphite and charcoal pencils, remnants of his work still lingered under his finger nails. Today he wanted to feel alive, to embrace new moments without the vestiges of the past holding him back.

Steve was just setting his helmet over his blonde locks as he heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle growing closer. He turned around, lifting up the visor to see Natasha riding up. Her motorcycle was sleek and black, with silver accents. What struck him most, however was the spy's hair. The brilliant crimson that stood out against the deep black of her jacket. It blew slightly in the faint wind, almost giving the illusion that she was on fire. Her hair only further set off her eyes, which were bright green and playful as she pulled in next to him and turned off the bike. Natasha's feet were adorned in black calf-high boots, which laced near the top.

As she noticed him staring at her, she dipped her eyes to the ground, fighting off a blush that grew in her cheeks, before gaining her composure and teasing Steve.

"Like what you see Rogers?" she teased, it got the desired effect as the soldier's blush and silence told her everything she needed to know.

"How do you always look so radiant?" Steve asked, almost out of nowhere, before he could stop himself.

"Comes with being an international assassin," Natasha replied, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "You ready to do this? I brought napkins in case you cry after I win."

"How sweet. I brought medical supplies just in case you get hurt trying to catch up to me," Steve joked back. Although in all honesty, there was a small med kit in the back of his Harley in case something did happen, namely to Natasha.

"Did you bring a sewing kit?"

Steve nodded, to which Natasha chuckled at. "What?" he asked.

"You're going to need it once your heart breaks from being beaten by someone 'less experienced' than a centenarian. "

Steve stopped her by holding up a gloved finger. "You're going to have to wait to use that one until late next year."

He always loved the slight smirk in her mouth when she was amused or made a joke. How one side would turn up more than the other….

Steve cursed himself for thinking that way. Natasha was strikingly beautiful, and he has thought so ever since they first met. But after everything that happened with Banner, he wasn't sure if Natasha felt the same way about him. However she had the perfect mixture of intimidation and beauty as she got back on the bike. Steve smiled to himself and lowered the visor again, listening as both of their vehicles were turned on again.

The soldier and the spy raced for about three hours around the area, exchanging leads, taunting each other every time one of them got past the other and generally having fun before Natasha got past Steve and beat him for good. A fact that she didn't miss teasing him about

"See? I told you I'd kick your ass Rogers. How do you feel?" she asked teasingly. Steve didn't say anything for a moment, before stepping closing her and pressing his lips to hers passionately. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. They pulled away due to the need of air.

"Not that I'm complaining about it, but what was that for?" Natasha asked.

"Just doing what I've wanted to do for a long time, and I have to admit it, you beating me back there was… hot," Steve confessed a little shyly, but stil maintaining an air of confidence about it. His answer made the spy chuckle a bit.

"Hmm so a girl that can kick your ass turns you on. Who knew?" she asked teasingly.

Steve devoured her lips response as she one again returned his passion. A soft mewl escaped her lips as his own continued to press kisses to her neck. His hot breath tickled her and she sighed in content as his hands moved over to her tiny waist.

"Bike. Let's make love on my bike. Now," she ordered. Steve growled as he lifted her and set her on the bike. His hands once again wrapped around her waist as he pressed another kiss on her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as it swirled around one another. Nat arched her back in pleasure as she felt his right hand place on her back as it went underneath her leather jacket. Starting to get impatient with his teasing, the red head growled at the soldier before she took off her jacket and threw it, before doing the same to Steve's clothes.

Their hands began to feel each other's skin underneath their clothes. Nat stroked his chiseled abs, while Steve did the same underneath her breast. His thumbs stroking her erect nipples through her bra. Once he broke the kiss, the blond began to nibble the spy's neck causing her to cry out in pleasure, as they made love on her bike and screamed their passion and delight to the heavens throughout the night.

* * *

Hours later, as the first rays of morning dawn the sunlight, Natasha lay warmly cuddled in Steve's arms.

She had expected their night to end with just a simple race. What had happened between the two of them was anything but simple.

Last night Steve worshipped every inch and every curve of her body. There were no other words in the dictionary that could describe it. He had shown her passion and pleasured her with such intensity and determination that she swore she almost passed out from the pleasure he gave her almost caused her to pass out multiple times. When she couldn't take anymore, he would slow down, allow her to recover herself, and then drove her to new heights. Natasha had never known or felt such devotion, and such… caring and love.

Steve made her feel as if she was an angel sent from above and like she was the most precious gift in the world. Given her past, and her "romance" with Banner, she never expected anyone to make her feel this way. Steve made her feel special. He had read her file, and knew all about the red in her ledger, all the pain and suffering she caused, and yet, and yet he touched and worshipped her as if he adored her, held her as if he treasured her, and above all else, kissed her as if he… loved her.

She could barely comprehend what he had done. Nat had given as she'd received from him, taking full advantage of their well trained and developed bodies to drive him to great heights of pleasure as well, but the gift he had given her was beyond anything she felt before. It's almost as if his care for her is breathing life back into her damaged soul.

Now, as they lay with both their hands on each other's chest. The spy felt him stir underneath her.

Steve loved the feeling of holding Natasha close like this. Being with her like this has had been better than any dream he'd ever had. He could tell that she's never been loved or cared for like this before. He had asked for her friendship. Friendship was the first step to love. He always felt that there was something deeper between them when they got assigned as partners, but he wasn't sure it would ever materialized with everything that happened before the passion-filled night they shared.

From the moment they first met, they had bonded in a way that felt like the perfect unison. He pushed, she pulled. He lifted, she lowered, He turned, she twisted.

The dance was over and now he's sure nothing could stop them and he knew their relationship would grow even more, thanks to this moment.

The soldier wanted to dance with the beautiful spy over and over again.

Steve raised his right hand from her hip and tenderly began to smooth her hair out of her eyes, staring up at her with a gentle smile

"I have a question for you, but you don't have to answer," he whispered.

"What?"

"Was that the first time that you made love with anyone in your life?" he asked with a boyish charm.

Natasha's eyes widen in surprise. If it was anyone else other than Steve asked, it could be taken as a cocky statement. However, she knew he meant it sincerely with no malice, yet she knew that even if he intended for it to be that way, she would have still melted into his arms the way he just made love to her. She knew that she could give him an honest answer without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. Still, she decided to humor him a bit and play along.

"That bad huh?" She whispered back.

"I didn't say anything like that," Steve smiled. "I just wondered how much practice you had."

Natasha giggled, a girlish sound she'd never heard herself make before. Then she gave him a coy smile and her eyes darkened seductively. She leaned in closer to Steve's lips.

"You didn't really understand where I was trying to go with that conversation when I started it," she whispered.

"Oh really?" he replied as his eyes gleamed.

"Yeah," she answered back. "I was trying to get you to say you wanted to practice more, and then I was going to offer you all the practice you needed."

Steve chuckled at her answer, before staring at her lovingly and smiled, looking away. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Natasha.

"What's that smile for?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"You were staring at me then smiled. Is there something on my face?" the spy asked.

"No. It's just that… you're so beautiful," Steve breathed.

Natasha's eyes widened once more, while she was used to people calling her beautiful, the way that he said it made her feel special. She hasn't heard anyone call her beautiful that way, she also knew that he didn't mean those words just physically and that he didn't mean it, strictly on appearance. She knew he meant it in every sense of the word. Not knowing how to respond, she pulled him down for another deep kiss.

And they practiced and made love on each other's motorcycles again and again.

The end

A/N I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing them. I apologize if Steve and Natasha were too OOC, but I did mention they would be a little OOC. I also said the sex scene won't be too graphic and I hope that I managed that. I also warned you all about super fluff. I want to thank DreamEscape1675 and shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for helping me write this chapter especially, for adding depth to my opening. Also on a quick note, Twitter and Tumblr made me realize that there's more Steve and Nat shippers than I thought they were. Do you see that Marvel? Listen to the fans and give us what we want, still waiting for a Black Widow movie, oh I swear Romanogers has ruined me lol. Thanks again for all the support and the follows and for all the reviews because they are life. Once again, hope you enjoyed and are enjoying this story and chapter and as always, reviews and requests are welcome. This has been sportsfan64signing out.

Interactive question: If the Avengers ran for the 2016 presidential race, who do you think would win and why? Just for clarification purposes I mean which of the actors and actresses that portray them, not the actual characters lol. For me my answer would be and this could be me being biased (because she's my favorite Avenger in the MCU lol) but it would be Scarlett Johansson, and as for why I think it would be her; it's simple, it's because she's one badass woman people (if she can take charge and calm the crazies known as the cast of Avengers, I'm sure she'll have no problem running a country) lol. J

How do I know that Scar-Jo is the real boss? Well I recall during the press tour of the first Avengers film, one reporter jokingly said something along the lines of poor Scarlett and that she's a lone wolf because at the time she was the only female in the team in the first Avengers film and Hemsworth said something like "She kept us in line" and Evans agreed saying something like "Yeah she was in charge", they said it all playfully but I'm sure there's some, if not a lot of truth in that statement. She was probably "in charge" during AOU and CACW as well haha.

P.S. Warning: Rant coming

So lately I've been on Twitter, Tumblr and other forms of social media and I noticed that some vocal Romanogers fans and other people in general fans are criticizing and making confessions of how "sick and tired" they are about the "hate' on Joss Whedon and BruceNat, Sharon and Staron by Romanogers shippers. I will not question the legitimacy of those claims of being Romanogers fans but that's not the point. Here is my point, and idk if a lot of my fellow Romanogers fans see people criticizing us, but I'm sick and tired of these confessions because it makes us look bad. (If you are a real Romanogers fan, you'd know that we hardly say anything about Brucetasha and Sharon, other than that, in our views none of those ships make sense especially Brucetasha) lmao and we only say that to each other. I'm sure none of us Romanogers fans would try and force our fandom on Brucetasha, Staron, Clintasha and hell even Winterwidow fans as few of them actually exist. A huge majority of us don't actually hate Whedon, Brucetasha or Sharon, though I'm not sure how accurate I am about not actually hating Brucetasha or Whedon for that matter lol. I repeat A MAJORITY of us are sensible and non-violent. Let people ship who they want to ship regardless of its canon or not (a lot of people want Steve and Nat to be canon), and if they hate and complain about something then so be it. I'm just tired of self- righteous people trying to tell others what they should and shouldn't do. Let people be angry about what they want to be angry about. Like I stated before and I'll say it one more time, a MAJORITY of us DON'T actually hate Whedon, or any of those things mentioned above. I'm willing to bet that a majority of us fans of Steve and Nat as a couple will be content with Marvel and Russo brothers giving us some form of Romanogers in CACW. Sorry for the rant and hope you all have a good day lol.

-xoxo


	18. Fleeting emotions

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all the follows. I truly appreciate it and love to hear your reviews. All of them make my day and make writing this story that much more rewarding and worthy to write. This chapter is based off of the third prompt for Shieldandgun Tumblr Captain America Civil War Countdown. I want to thank DreamEscape1675, Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, and Iamthefandoms for their suggestions because I didn't know how I would take on this prompt so once again thank you guys for your help. This chapter is also partly inspired by Windy96's story "Operation Parent Trap". With that said here's prompt 4 for the CACWC. I hope you all enjoy the update and as always, Reviews and Requests are welcome.

. Prompt #4 Quinjet

Summary: Steve and Nat have a little heart to heart after the fight with Ultron

P.S. While Bruce never left in this chapter Brucetasha never happened, the only thing that I will be keeping that is Brucetasha is part of the "flirting" scene at the bar.

Warning: Feels will be hit. Emotional chapter, emotional ending. Bring out the napkins because it might be needed.

 _Fleeting emotions_

A knife piercing the heart, that was how Natasha wanted to describe the engulfing torment as she stood on the quinjet; her mind tainted with impenetrable red haze, phantoms of the Red Room brought her back into her past, she couldn't escape as her memories twisted and she recovered awareness, her emotions betrayed the doubt against reality; she felt her grayish-green eyes hold unsettled tears as she struggled to connect herself back to the real world. Nothing was secure, she had been restless and languishing in a trance-like state ever since the enhanced spell caster known Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch have invaded her mind and violated her privacy with a sense of vulnerability.

Memories of the Bolshoi Theater flooded on the surface of her disturbed thoughts; young ballerinas poised and emotionless twirling in the pale light, bleeding for their survival as their instructor's commands stripped them from their innocence. The horrifying images stayed with her, especially the horrors she was forced to face and endure during the final stages of the Red Room's graduation ceremony, all the emptiness and shame that followed. It was a cruel way to subdue her life, to make her bleed inside. She was trained to manipulate men's hearts to get what she wanted and to use her body as a tool to make her targets spill their darkest secrets. She was trained to feel no sentiments of humanity, no warmth or defiance, just cold steel for gun. She learned to be the _Black Widow,_ a master seductress, a cold blooded assassin and a master spy. 'Control is what gives you power. Emotions are for the weak and will get you killed. Don't let yourself feel… Don't forget your training '

Steve could still feel the soft silk against the rough skin of his hand, even though he was fully aware that it's gone. He clenched and unclenched his fist, which was now encased in his brown leather glove. The blue fabric of her dress was no longer in his grip, her petite form was no longer close to his, smiling with the radiance of the sun. Even in the dim red lights of the room, her brown eyes and red lips still stood out

Her skin had been soft in his as she guided him around the dance floor, both of them moving in sync in his as she guided him around the dance floor, both of them moving in sync with each other and the music. There were no words exchange between the two of them. Just feeling her presence by his side had eased his mind. He hadn't been back to see Peggy since DC, before the downfall of SHIELD. The guilt he felt in his heat weighed down on him more than he wants to admit.

Everything felt so real. That was why when he found himself laying against the cold floor of the ship, he had been taken aback. Steve could still hear Peggy's sweet voice ringing in his ears, the promise that they could go home and start a new life from his time. The soldier's enhanced hearing picked up Clint and Tony's muffled conversation in the background. He forcefully closed his eyes and slightly reopened them. The vision that the Maximoff girl had showed him burned into his memory. The booming noises, the gunshot, and all the fighting. Even the reunion he had with Peggy had been tainted by the cost of war. He knew that there was a problem. The nightmares continued to haunt him. He felt the cold make its way into his veins and he feared it would freeze him.

However, there was no way Steve would burden any of his teammates by asking them for their help. These were his demons, and he would prefer to deal with them alone, without making his teammates worry about him. However the vision was a blessing in disguise, because for the first time; he felt that he got everything he ever wanted, though it was filled with false hope and demons in disguise. Steve was thankful that he finally gave the dance that her owed her decades ago. Everyone had taken a major hit, with the exception of Tony and Clint. Thor was pacing about the quinjet, contemplating what he had seen. The scowl had not left his face, which twisted in worry. Bruce was sitting, obviously distraught, and obviously doing his best to control his temper and to remain calm. Then there was Natasha, standing absolutely still, starring off into nothing. She made no movements with her muscle, it was an extremely unnerving sight to witness. She always made witty remarks, or would be checking Clint for any potential injuries, doing something. But she simply stood in the Quinjet.

Steve knew she had been hit with a bad memory. He was unsure of its nature, or the intensity of her memory. Steve turned his head to the side, looking at Clint sitting in the pilot's seat. Tony next to him. Steve didn't want to disrupt what they were doing, so he took it upon himself to make sure that the red headed spy was fine.

He pushed himself up from the seat to run a hand through his hair, forcing down his dreams. Maybe one day, he could pull it out again and hope. He could become the little naïve boy, still clinging onto the fragment of hope. However, for now, Natasha needed him and he always placed his team's needs before his own. With quiet footsteps, he walked over and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

* * *

Natasha never fell back, a large hand clutched around her shoulder to hold her steady, it took her a moment to recognize the softness of a masculine voice supporting her back, and her breathing relaxed as her eyes met his with unraveled emotions. "Steve," she spoke in a soft voice, knowing that he was at her side. Like he always were. She wanted to convince herself that her resilience offered control, but the tampered parts of her mind and heart refused to conceive that little fantasy. "Did I become compromised again?"

"Nat, what did she show you?"

The spy took a deep, shallowed breath as she hesitated but she remembered that this is Steve. He is the one person besides Clint that she can trust the most, she knows he'll never judge her and that she can trust him to be there for her when it gets too much. Sure when Fury first assigned them as partners they didn't have the best relationship, but over time they have learned to trust one another, and ever since then they developed a bond that is almost as strong as the bond as she shared with Clint. Regaining her composure, the spy spilled her heart to the soldier "I was back there. Back in the Red Room. Where they trained me to become the Black Widow," Natasha confessed. "They used to teach us to be ballerinas, and whoever messes up would get punished severely," she continued as tears started to form on her grayish-green eyes. "During the graduation ceremony, they had us sterilized. It made everything easier, even killing," she smiled sadly "I wish I never had to relive that moment and those memories," Steve stepped closer to her as she buried her face on his chest. Not long after they pulled away and Natasha saw the sadness in his eyes and she realized it must have been something that he saw in his visions.

"Steve, what did she show you?"

"I was back," Steve answered, trying to form the right words. "She showed me that I was back in 1945 and the war was over. I was finally able to see Peggy and we had our dance."

"Peggy, is she the woman in the picture we saw on Camp Leigh?"

"That's her alright"

"Tell me about her"

"What?" Steve asked confused, he thought for sure that the spy read the files about his first love. "Didn't you read her files?"

"Yes. But I want to hear what she was like from you personally"

The soldier paused as he thought about Peggy, he was sure that it would be hard to describe how wonderful she truly was but he would try his best. "There is not really much to tell about her," Steve started "Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. She was smart, tough, independent and could pack a punch," he chuckled as he remembered how one of the soldiers back then tried to imply that the founder of the SSR couldn't handle herself, the guy never questioned Peggy's authority ever again. "She believed in me before I became Captain America, and was the first woman outside of my ma that didn't vomit at the sight of me," he continued, "She was suppose to teach me how to dance but I was too late. I truly loved her and I thought I would never feel that way about anyone," he hesitated "At least until I met you"

Natasha was shocked and she internally gasped, but she kept her face neutral as he continued.

Steve couldn't believe he was about to confess his feelings for her. "The truth is Nat is that I've had feelings for you for a while now. I'm not sure for how long I had this feeling. It kind of just happened" he said. "I didn't even realize it was there until DC when we were fighting Bucky," Steve felt his cheeks starting to turn bright red "After that kiss we had in DC, it was like something snapped in me. I was being honest when I said I wanted to be friends," he clarified "At the moment, it was all I wanted. I thought that what I was feeling in the car to Jersey was just the surprise of a beautiful woman kissing me."

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat "When it was all over and we parted ways in the cemetery, that's when I realized that the reason why I never wanted your help in setting me up on dates with all these women is because the one person I wanted is you. I've never been good with women. The only woman that I was with waited while I overslept for seventy years. You are one truly remarkable woman Natasha," Steve acknowledged, "and for a long while I wanted to keep it to myself, but I've waited long enough and I want to do it before I make the same mistake and wait too long, the truth is I love you Natasha and I want to say it before it's too late" He finished.

Natasha shifted beneath her feet, her face remaining neutral "Can I tell you something" she asked,

"Sure. I don't see the problem"

"I sort of… figured out."

Steve felt like crawling into a deep hole. "How long?

"Since… the first time you called me Nat."

Seriously? Had he really been falling for her that long? Steve wanted to go back to being frozen

"Hey it's flattering," Natasha told him, seeing the embarrassed look on Steve "What woman wouldn't want to be Captain America's muse? You're a great guy Steve. Any girl would be lucky to have you"

"Then why does it feel like there's a but attached to it?" he asked softly

Natasha cupped his face as she swallowed the lump she felt on her own throat, "Steve the thing is I love you too and I wish I could give myself to you but I can't," she said as she felt hot tears start to form again. "You're one of the best people I ever met Steve and you're one of the most caring men in the world and that's why I can't be in a relationship with you. Everything I touch I destroy…"

"So we're just going to continue to pretend that there's nothing between us and that we don't want each other Nat? Is that it?" Steve asked cutting her off, as he too started to feel tears.

"Steve," Natasha said gently "Wanda showed me why I can't be in a relationship with anyone. I'm a monster and I don't deserve you. I'm the Black Widow. The red room has trained me to manipulate men to get what I want. I've used my body as a tool to make my targets to make them reveal their darkest secrets. You deserve so much more," she continued. "You deserve so much more than what I can give you and you deserve everything"

"So where do we go from here?" Steve asked with his head down feeling depressed and eyes filled with regret. Soft, dainty fingers went under his chin and tilted it up, forcing him to lock eyes with the red headed spy.

"I'll try to set you up with as many woman as possible, until you find the right one," she promised "I will always be here for you Steve. Whenever you need me I'll always be here for you. When you're having problems and you need someone to take care of you, I'll be here. But as your friend, I'm sorry that it's the only thing I can give."

"After this we're still friends and partners after all this stuff with Ultron right?" he asked with a forced laugh.

"Of course, that's the one thing that will never change," Natasha responded, voice broken as she kissed him on the cheek before walking away and standing on the opposite side where he stood as the Quinjet flew away back to base where they could regroup

And now the soldier and the spy contemplated the magnitude of everything that transpired between them today and what it meant for the future.

Steve being hurt that Natasha still didn't give in and give him a piece of her heart, while Natasha herself regrets that she is too afraid to give her heart to the one person she knew she could trust not to break it.

In the end however they have to live with their choices and while they both knew that they would never stop being friends, they knew that it won't be the same.

They understand that sometimes that no matter how they try and no matter how much they wanted each other

Always friends, but lovers they can never be because

Sometimes those who are meant for each other are not meant to be together

The end

A/N Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing them. I know that it's not my best work and I know it's not as sad as let her go and chapter 11 but hope it still made a few of few tear up a bit as mean as it sounds lol. Thanks again to the wonderful and amazing DreamEscape1675 and shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for everything and for all the help they've given and for every advice they gave me. I apologize for any grammatical errors and if anyone is too OOC, it's not intentional at all. I love Tumblr for giving me Romanogers hope. Lol oh and new reports have surfaced that the Civil War trailer might not be out until Star Force comes out which I hope isn't true because I want it to be released next week which is what the initial reports were saying lol. Hope you read and review as they are always welcome. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out

P.S. Don't forget to read WindyCIty96's story "Operation Parent Trap" because it is an excellent Romanogers story (I really need to tune down on the obsession) lol. Also saw on social media Marvel posting a pic of new Captain America merchandise.

All I can say is that we can see new Captain America merchandise but not a Civil War trailer. Because you know: Marvel logic lol

Interactive Question of the week: If you could be any celebrity for a month, who would you be?


	19. Catching feelings for each other

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** This chapter is part of the Captain America: Civil War countdown and it is prompt number 5 on the countdown. This week's theme is catch. I would like to thank shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod and iamthefandoms for their suggestions for what I can do with this prompt. I would also like to thank the wonderful people at Tumblr and Twitter because they have kept my Romanogers hope alive and made me realize it's a bigger ship than I thought and that the fandom is not limited to fanfiction lol and before I forget this chapter is partly inspired by Iamthefandom's story "Moments with the soldier and the spy" which ise of my favorite Romanogers stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love to hear all your reviews and all of them make my day. I would like to thank all of those who have continued to review this story because your loyalty has kept me going on days when I don't feel like writing any more additional chapters lol. Hope more of you the same. As always reviews are welcome. So here's prompt five everyone

 **Warning:** Steve and Nat may be a little OOC of this one

Prompt #5 Catch

Summary: Lately Natasha's starting to notice that she is starting to see Steve in a whole new light and she's starting to see him as more than a friend. Steve feels the same way about her. Which one of them will crack first? Find out now.

P.S. This chapter mentions AOU but Bruce and Nat didn't have their "thing" so not too bad lol

Warning: sexual content, don't worry there's no sex involved. Just half-naked Steve and Nat so not too bad.

 _Catching feelings_

"There is nothing wrong with you. You're only friends with him. It will go away." Natasha whispered to herself as she rounded the corner of the newly built Avengers headquarters by the training center. "It's just Steve. You're the Black Widow. You'll get through this."

She stood by the entrance of the training center, thinking about her captain. Lately she's been catching herself seeing Steve in a whole new light, and that she's starting to see him as more than a friend. They've known each other for about four years now and her relationship with him has tremendously grown, from merely acquaintances during the Battle of New York to her best friend besides Clint. She found herself hating… okay she knows she's lying to herself, she absolutely LOVES the fact that Steve has proven to be surprisingly charming to match his physique.

She also loves this little game that they had… whatever this thing that they had was called, was it flirting? Sure but it's more than that.

"You okay Nat?"

Natasha felt herself melting- _on the inside_ the way Steve called her Nat just had its way of turning her insides to jelly and it took all her willpower not to just jump his bones and have her way with him.

She had expected him to wait for her so they could train the new shield recruits, not appearing out of nowhere and ruining her focus. Turning around gracefully, Nat channeled all her training- _act natural._ The sight that greeted her almost made her drool. The man before her was an Adonis, with his strong jawline, his deep blue eyes; and of course, his chiseled abs. She wonders how it would feel-

 _Woah!_ Natasha thought to herself _mind off the gutter Romanoff. Mind off the gutter._ Snapping out of her dirty thoughts she looked into his eyes and gave him a reassured smile. Fighting down the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm fine Steve. Just catching a few moments to myself before Stark and Banner subject me to one of their boring science talks- _again"_

Her facial expression remained neutral, her tone as casual as ever. However, Steve smirked as if he knew what kind of effect he's having on her, but he nodded along as if he was oblivious to it and joined in on her joke.

"I hope I didn't bother you too much," he teased, stepping closer to the door while glancing back at her in such a way that it made her shiver with desire. "I'd hate to interrupt

"Well you should probably go get changed Cap. I can't imagine how hard it'll be to keep the ladies at bay if they see you naked," she teased, expecting a flirt like that would make the soldier blush and stammer. But all she received in turn was a smile and a wink. A _wink._

Natasha felt herself lose control, as her eyes wandered along the expanse of his back to the sharp angle of his waist and down to the great curve of that wonderful ass. Who knew Steve could be such a damn tease.

The only thing that brought her out of her daydream was when she heard the sound of her own moan- _oh god, when had she done that._ Natasha looked around and she was thankful that no one had noticed. Sighing to herself, she scowled. It was going to be a long training day.

"Fuck" _Ugh. You're such a tease Rogers._

* * *

"Okay Romanoff. That was one time. You don't have feelings for Rogers," she panted as her kicks started making contact with the AI bots that Tony set up in the gym, "Don't give in. You. Are. Not. Some. Teenager."

 _But this is Steve. Your other best friend_

 _Shut up. You don't control me, heart_

The door busted open seconds later, straight in her line of vision, to reveal her captain coming back with Wanda after another long day of Shield training

 _Whatever you do. Don't look_

"That was exhausting," Wanda remarked, panting heavily, "When are we ever get caught in that kind of mission"

"The obstacle seemed far-fetched, but nothing is impossible Wanda. Besides Hill said we might have a mission similar to that heading our way," Steve said, drenched in sweat; shirt sticking to his hip

 _Look away._

"Oh hey Nat. How are you?"

She turned around to greet her captain, however her voice suddenly became trapped in her throat as her deep green-greyish eyes wandered to the soaked white t-shirt that now clung to Steve's muscles. The wet garment brought attention to the delicious curves of his muscles. His hair has turned a darker shade of gold due to becoming sodden, however he clearly combed his fingers through his hair to pull it back from his forehead in a style that he rarely wore, but he still pulled it off. Steve's features now shifted into an expression of expectancy, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Never better, Rogers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now take a shower. You stink."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, getting up and walking to the locker room. Slowly Nat sat up, crossing her legs and steadying the bag before banging her head against it.

"For fuck's sake" she muttered. A sound of laughter caused her to turn around, checking to see who it was, the spy noticed Wanda still standing there with an amused smirk plastered on her face.

"What are you laughing about Wanda?"

"Oh nothing. It's just it's so obvious that you want Steve. He knows it too you know."

"What?" she asked, making the young woman clarify her statements.

"He knows that you want him, that's why he's been doing what he's been doing to tease you."

"I see. Thanks Wanda," Natasha stated, and the young red headed woman nodded and left the spy by herself in the room

"Damn it." Natasha muttered and scowled as she remembered Wanda revealing that Steve is teasing her all along. However, she smiled at the challenge. If Steve wanted to tease her, she'll just tease him back. _Two can play that game Rogers-_ she mentally smirked. After all, she's Natasha Romanoff. The master seductress known as _Black Widow._ No man can resist her charms. Her plan of attack would make the soldier beg. She couldn't wait to see his face.

* * *

Natasha stepped into Steve's bedroom, when she heard that the shower was on, which meant she still had time to execute her plan and set it in motion. She slipped off her shirt, but left on her lacy bra. Her pants soon followed, and then she laid across his bed on the left side, her head resting atop her hand and waiting for Steve to come out. She made sure she was the first thing he'd see when he finished.

The shower door finally opened to Steve drying his hair. His jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful red-haired woman on his bed. She smirked internally as she saw his eyes glazed with lust and need. She could almost see him drool.

 _Steve-2, Natasha-1_

"Hey Rogers," she called seductively. Steve, still dazed by the view, stayed silent. "Come closer." She purred, beckoning him seductively with her index finger.

Steve snapped out of his reverie, his body now standing at the edge of the bed.

"What brought this on Natasha," he asked innocently, it was obvious he was trying his hardest to maintain eye contact with her. Natasha chuckled because she knew he was acting innocent, which she knew he wasn't.

"Well," she started as she sat up and pulled his face closer to hers, "I noticed that you've been lonely and I wanted to be the one to take care of you," she said, her hot breath making him shiver, she brushed her lips against his teasingly.

"Natasha please," Steve begged as she laid her hands on his thighs, trailing one hand up his chest. She trailed kisses along his neck, and nipping at his earlobe. He tried to push his lips against hers, but she would tilt her head back every time he tried to chase further into her mouth. She smiled when she saw him get red, panting and about to go crazy, right before she got off his bed and left, making him groan.

* * *

Steve started kicking and punching the training bag at the Avengers training center. He had to finish early because of what happened the day before was something he was totally not expecting.

He certainly wasn't expecting to see a half-naked Natasha in his bedroom. Nor did he expect her to start teasing him the way she did last night, he found himself thinking about her going Black Widow on him and he hasn't certainly stopped. He's had feelings for her for a while now and wasn't sure she felt the same until last night. She knew the meaning behind her words.

A door opened- _of course-_ footsteps came closer to the training center where he was training- _of course_

"Hey soldier," a voice said. Of course.

"Good morning…" Steve started but the sight before him made his jaw drop.

The slit that ran the length of one of the black fabric revealing Natasha's thigh nearly up her hip. The other side was a solid panel to hide her right thigh. The sweetheart bodice of the dress was crusted with gems, like stars dotting a velvet sky, and with her hair done up elegantly in ringlets, Natasha looked absolutely gorgeous. The gown also showed a decent amount of cleavage, a sign that she planned this whole thing

"Like what you see Rogers?" the spy asked teasingly, as she stepped closer to him. Smirking, she used her middle and index finger to close his still gaping mouth.

"Nat. You look… you look so beau- beau-beautiful," Steve stuttered, as he couldn't put into words just how beautiful Nat looked on her gown.

"Thanks," she replied as she fought the blush appearing on her face. "It's for our date,"

"Date?" Steve asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Steve," Natasha chuckled while cupping his face, "I like you a lot, and I know you like me a lot too. I know it would take you forever to make a move, so I decided to do it myself."

She finally pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss, before they pulled away for air.

"Nat"

"Hmm?"

"I've been noticing," Steve started, as he locked his blue eyes with hers. "You've been doing your best to seduce me lately. Why?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"What are you talking about?

"But Wanda," she started, but then paused when she realized he was being serious. _Wait_ if Steve didn't know… _Oh no. I messed up_

"Steve I'm so sorry," she continued. "Wanda said you were doing everything you did because you know I like you and that you like me too and were teasing me," she buried her face on her hands "I'm sorry if I got the wrong…"

"Slow down Nat," Steve commanded, "I do like you a lot and would be thrilled to go on a date with you" he clarified. "I just don't know anything about teasing anyone."  
"Really, you want to go out on a date with me?" Natasha asked, her lips forming a smile.

Steve gave her a kiss once more to confirm his answer, which she gladly returned with equal passion. The soldier and the spy didn't stop until they head clapping. Turning to the noise, the pair spotted Wanda and Sam standing with two matching smirks on their faces, like they accomplished something important.

"Took you two long enough" Wanda stated.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked questioningly, Natasha matching his expression.

"Well that's the thing Cap," Sam stated, "Wanda and I noticed that you two seem to be inseparable"

"So I came to him and told him about it," Wanda claimed, smile written on her face. "So he and I came up with a plan to get you two together"

"That whole Steve teasing you was a ploy Nat," Sam chimed in, "It was something we cooked up in order to push you to go Black Widow on you Cap." He finished, looking at both of them with a smirk.

"Wait… Wait," Natasha chipped in "You two" she gestured between Sam and Wanda, "planned this whole thing?" She was surprised because the two didn't do so well together whenever they trained.

"Yup" both Wanda and Sam said at the same time popping the p and the two laughed at their ridiculousness.

"We don't really want anyone meddling our business," Natasha stated, mock coldly. The two noticed it, but played along anyway and ran for their lives. "Steve! Bring those two back here. I need to teach them a lesson."

"Yes ma'am" Steve mock saluted before running off and chasing the two. Natasha following behind.

 **The end**

A/N:This chapter has been posted before, I just changed a few things. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. I want to once again thank Iamthefandom for letting me use her story "Moments with the solider and the spy" as a model for this story. If you're wondering what Nat's dress/gown looked like, it's the same one as the gown that Scarlett Johansson wore at the red carpet for her movie "Under the Skin" where she looked drop dead gorgeous. Scar-jo's birthday is in 16 days! Hope some of her Avengers co-stars greet her, I'm sure Jeremy Renner will lol. It looks like the Civil War trailer won't be released until Star Wars: The Force Awakens after all. I would like to thank everyone for their continued support and I hope more of you do the same. I apologize if I made Steve or Nat too OOC and for any grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out

Interactive question: Pizza Hut, or Dominos?


	20. Somebody to die for

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** This chapter is part of the Captain America: Civil War countdown and it is prompt number 6 on the countdown. I would like to thank the wonderful Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, Iamthefandom, and DreamEscape1675 for their input and all their help and suggestions for this chapter. Special thanks to DreamEscape1675 for helping me write this chapter because I would have struggled to start without her help as I would venture to say that she's done majority of the work and has made writing this even easier so huge credit goes out to her. This is sort of an AU where Natasha met Steve back in World War 2 and it is partly inspired by the plane crash scene from Captain America: The first Avenger but instead of Peggy, it's Natasha who Steve meets and falls in love with, and also by my own twist so watch out for that. I would like to thank Shieldandgun for giving me inspiration to write the future chapters. I would like to thank everyone who has left a review because it makes writing this story worth it and it keeps me going. I hope you read and review this story for anyone who hasn't done it yet and thanks to everyone for their continued support. With that said here is the next prompt from Shieldandgun's CACWC

 **Prompt #6 Distress**

 **Summary:** Steve Rogers has accepted the fact that he would have to crash the plane in order to save the people of New York. He now has to face the reality that he might not ever see Natasha again because of his choices. They both understand that this might be the last time they ever speak to each other as they pour their hearts out.

 **Warning:** emotional chapter:

 _Somebody to die for_

Year: 1942  
Steve had accepted the final act he must take to complete his mission. There was no turning back. The Valkyrie sliced through masses of the obstructing clouds, light of the rising dawn reflected over the metal panels of the cockpit, he felt gravity declining as the plane tilted against the harsh air currents wavering from the freezing temperatures of the Atlantic Ocean. He knew there wasn't much time; the razor sharp ache in his chest didn't relent during the uncertain moments when his gloved fingers clutched onto the steering controls.

He was entering a void of endless white, the pale blues of the sky were disappearing, as he forced the plane to a nose dive, glass shattered and flecked over his tensed jaw, nicking the skin, blood seeped out. In an desperate attempt to pull the wheel down, Steve roved his intent blue eyes on the flat glaciers below.

His heart beat was fast, almost thunderous against his chest, and blood dripped over his uniform. He saw only ice. Cold and imprisoning. His stomach lurched and muscles flexed, gripping onto assurance that she would have a good life...Find a good man and be the fiery and independent woman that he saw behind the impassive and guarded masks. His eyes fell onto the compass, the faded photo of her that she gave to him back at the SSR base when they shared a raw and passionate night without uniforms and limits. He wanted those moments to last forever, to relive as vivid as he could recall them. It was a faint glimpse, barely a faint touch of her skin against his lips, and nothing more than a dying dream.

Blond tresses of his hair flipped against the harsh airflow, and blood leaked from deep gash of his lower lip. Despite the roars of the wind rattling against his broad shoulders, he didn't relent. He shifted a hurried glance at the radio controls and finally spoke in a desperate pitch, trying to urge his voice to relay a sense of assurance to the woman he loved, but he was barely hanging onto hope, barely gripping his strength. He couldn't allow her to carry without her knowing …. Frozen tears resided in his eyes as he reached for the controls. He looked at the compass, unafraid and defiant. "Tasha," he uttered so clear and filled with unwavering determination. Then came the slow descent, one vicious tilt of gravity. Summoning all his effort, he held to the dream, no empty promises or bitter emotions. He would die as a soldier, a kid from Brooklyn. Each tear fell, and he couldn't retrain the pain.

Natasha needed to hear his unabated confession. It all spiraling into chaos, he was only granted a few moments, a few breaths, before he would feel the crushing pressure of the frigid waters engulf him. He closed his eyes, now allowing the unwavering tears to release everything. He forced himself to focus on her: vibrant russet and cerise strands of her curly hair, the shadowy aquamarine of her fierce eyes, and the soft expanse of her full lips. She was rare, angelic beauty who deserved love and the right partner to keep her standing on solid ground.

She deserved to know everything that was pinned to his heart. He needed to tell her just how much he meant to her before it's too late.

"There isn't too much time for me… "He realized inexplicably. No escape. He never looked away from her picture. "The engines are failing… I just want you to know that you'll never be alone…" He tasted the blood pooling down his closed throat. "I know that you're going to be just fine and strong without me…мой лучший девочка."

Paces of her blood went cold. Natasha gripped onto the last threads of defiance; holding back the approach of tears. Her fingers knived into the soft flesh of her palms. A jolt of dread inside her left her immobilized. Frozen. Her world was collapsing. Detachment. Coldness. She felt overwhelmed. Her pounding heart blocked all sound. Numbness.

Resistance against the pain had been her only strength; even though she felt the wounds of her heart bleeding out of her for one last chance to hear the deep, and firm echo of his voice through the radio.

"I'm right here, солдат," she implored, loud enough to transmit back to him. Desperation penetrated through her bones. She couldn't grasp onto her emotions, time was fleeting around her. Understanding what sacrifice meant kept her heartbreak steady through the dire moments of listening to static. "I'm right here, soldier," she chanted again, with more urgency evident on her low tone. "Steve..."

With her body weighed against the control desk, Natasha felt the utmost desire to provide him an ease of comfort, feeling her lungs heave out pitches of harsh breath. Tresses of her red curls obscured the light shades of green and blue eyes when she lowered her lips down to the microphone.

It scarred her deep to know that what they had, those small moments they'd shared on the battlefield and the SSR base were about to unravel. The reproach of silent emptiness met her when a single tear slid down her paled cheek. She swallowed a sob down her throat, trying to reach for him. "Just listen to my voice Steve, and I will keep you safe until the mission is over," she said as she felt the tears continue to run down her paling face. "Steve, just give me your coordinates. I'll find you a secure landing site."

"There's not enough time," Steve returned evenly, glancing at the radar screen, and then saw frost etching over glass. Impact was closing in fast. His muscles rebelled against the searing coldness, and pulse slowed. Death was coming to claim him. With all the effort he could muster, all the surges of the enhanced serum, his finger run over the compass, one last time. "Nat..."

"I'm here Steve..."

"Tell me what you're gonna to wear for our dance," he requested through his tears, releasing his grip off the wheel.

Grabbing the microphone, almost yanking the wires, she listened to the roaring of the plane through crackles of static as it continued its downward course. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you, next Saturday at the Stork Club, wearing black as usual. Unless you have another color in mind?"

Steve closed his eyes, imaging the vivid color of her lips. Red. "Red..."

Her lips quirked into a weak, calm smirk."You had to the pick the hardest color to find in Germany, Rogers."

He had no time left. "You'll be beautiful in it." His voice fell away into labored breaths, his bones jostled as the coldness of the water greeted him. He opened his eyes, staring at her, so radiant and untouchable. "I'll be there...Might be a little late...I'll be there my best girl..." He let go. and sank into the darkness of the water. "I l..."

That was the last thing Natasha heard before the sound of static was the only thing she and the rest of the SSR agents on the communications tower was able to hear. A sure sign that the plane crashed and that he would be gone from her life forever.

"Steve," she cried once more as she felt reality kick in. "Steve!" She cried one final time as the others left to give her a moment of peace. "I'll be waiting..."

* * *

70 years later...

Year: 2012

Steve found himself walking alongside Nick Fury as the director of Shield explained the threat of Loki and how the god of mischief holds the tessarect cube, and how the director of Shield wanted him to lead a team he assembled called the Avengers and how he would be the new leader of the team. He's awestruck of how it seemed like just yesterday when he last talked to Natasha and when he crashed the plane, he's a little nervous but at the same time a little thrilled to get back into the ranks, because he felt like it's the only thing that could somewhat keep him connected to his old life-to promise that hadn't been forgotten.

"Captain Rogers," Nick announced, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'd like you to meet your new teammates," he gestured to the team surrounding them.

One by one Steve looked at them to familiarize their faces, when one person in particular stood out from all the rest. The person who stood out the most was a beautiful red-headed woman. He noticed something familiar about her: her curly, red hair, soft lips, flawless skin, and something about her eyes reminded him of one woman. He noticed that the woman in question was staring at him questioningly, as if she was analyzing where she saw him before. Before he could question her, she spoke in the softest voice he ever heard:

"Steve?" she asked softly, aquamarine eyes locked into his blue ones. Suddenly he understood why she looked so strikingly familiar.

His heart seized to beat. He found her. "Nat?"

A/N: I'm sorry for the late upload but was really bus and also the misleading title. You didn't really think I would just let Steve and Nat never see each other again did you? That would be too cruel for me to do so lol. All would be explained in the future.I would like to thank DreamEscape1675 for helping me write this chapter. She along with Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod have essentially been my beta readers and editors so huge credit goes out to them for helping me make this story enjoyable to write, and hopefully enjoyable for you to read as well. I hope you all leave a review to this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out. Hope you all had a great day

Icebreaker: If you could be any celebrity for a month, who would it be and why?

Translations: мой лучший девочка- My best girl

Солдат- soldier


	21. Somebody to die for part 2

**Disclaimer:** Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N:** This chapter is a sequel to the chapter 20 where Steve found out that Nat is still alive after crashing the plane. If you haven't read that chapter yet, I suggest that you do so you could see where this chapter came from. I would like to thank the wonderful Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, Iamthefandom, and DreamEscape1675 for their input and all they do to help for making this story more fun to write. I love reading all your reviews and they make my day so I hope more of you read and follow this story. If you're reading this, hopefully you enjoy this chapter

 _Somebody to die for part 2_

 _Last chapter: One by one Steve looked at them to familiarize their faces, when one person in particular stood out from all the rest. The person who stood out the most was a beautiful red-headed woman. He noticed something familiar about her: her curly, red hair, soft lips, flawless skin, and something about her eyes reminded him of one woman. He noticed that the woman in question was staring at him questioningly, as if she was analyzing where she saw him before. Before he could question her, she spoke in the softest voice he ever heard:_

 _"Steve?" she asked softly, aquamarine eyes locked into his blue ones. Suddenly he understood why she looked so strikingly familiar._

 _His heart seized to beat. He found her. "Nat?"_

. The pair didn't exchange words for a few, tender moments before Natasha rushed into his arms. Steve returned the embrace just as passionately. He missed holding her like in his arms like this. The feeling of her body against his. She looked as beautiful and angelic as he last saw her. When her aquamarine eyes locked into his and he could feel himself getting lost in those beautiful orbs of blue and green. He wanted nothing more than feel the softness of her lips grace over his once more. She is everything he ever wanted, his dream, his personal oblivion and he never wanted to let her go. Nonetheless he pulled away from her and asked the question he'd been dying to ask since he saw her. "Nat," he asked uncertainly. "How were you able to stay alive and so young?"

 _Flashback scene_

 _The memory of him still existed. Deep into marred exterior of her heart. Encased in her veins. Natasha wanted to feel the softness of his lips claim her skin with reverent traces of heat, the unbridled strength of his broad arms securing her against the powerful thrum of his chest._

 _He was fading, the insistent and unexpected moments they had shared as equal partners became withered into tendrils of consuming fire._

 _Through the intrusion of pain, she desperate gripped onto the chrome bed rails. "Steve," she managed to call out, her voice strained from enduring another session of infusions._

 _Everything felt unrestrained, her eyes widen, and terror bled through her paling skin. Shadows loomed for her, men dressed in white coats and deaden eyes bore into her skull._

 _It was a nightmare. Through the darkness, she found light, his fierce blue eyes and chiseled face, piercing the murk. "I'm right here. Come and find me!"_

 _Panting for breath, feeling the needle prick into her exposed skin. Natasha released tears, allowing each drop to slide into her unruly russet hair, drenching the strands. Her throat became raw as scream deafened her ears. "No!"_

 _There was nothing she could have done, her body accepted the serum with reluctance pulses, but she couldn't avail it to fight._

 _She had to be strong, for him, keeping those memories safe. She refused to let him go. She loved him._

Flashback ends

Steve was left speechless as the red-headed beauty recalled her memory of what she went through. He couldn't imagine going through the horrors and the traumatic experiences she went through. The fact that she was able to overcome all of it, is a testament to her strength, not only as a woman, but as well as a person.

"Steve," Natasha said softly cupping his face with tears in her eyes, and her voice sounding broken. "I still can't believe you're here"

"Well I couldn't leave my best girl," he countered with a genuine smile. "Not when she owes me a dance."

He pulled her lithe form closer to his and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Natasha returned it matching his fire and they kissed before they pulled away needing oxygen.

Once they did, Steve spotted a flash of silver hanging on her neck, he saw that it was a necklace with an arrow pendent on it. He was about to ask where she got it, when he saw the man on his right raising his eyebrows. He had a bow and arrow on his back which made Steve assume he was the one who gave it to her. _Oh god..._ Steve thought, suddenly horrified of what he had done. He was kissing Natasha in front of the guy who her heart surely belonged with now.

"Natasha," he said, voice suddenly panicked and broken. "I…I'm so sorry" he apologized weakly and before Natasha or anyone else could stop him, he bolted to another room. Natasha was about to go chase after him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her tracks, turning around, she saw that it was Clint who stopped her and he shook his head, and Natasha suddenly became guarded with her emotions, almost impassive. She had to give Steve the distance he needed, in order to not overwhelm him with everything going on with her.

* * *

Hours after wondering through Brooklyn on his motorcycle, Steve was striking the punching bag with kicks and aggressive punches by the old neighborhood gym; the only thing in of his past that was left intact. Sweating feverishly, he couldn't bring himself to face the truth, he pushed his moral limits without taking in the details. He kissed the woman he loved when she clearly belong to Agent Barton. It left him abraded, and heart- broken to believe that Natasha moved on from him, found a new dance partner, something he would never blame her for.

The sparks he felt with her was something he would never forget, and he understood that 70 years was a long time and now all he could do is be happy for her, while he led the newly formed team: the Avengers.

"Steve?" a feminine voice called, turning around he saw Natasha in all her angelic beauty sauntering over to him., giving him a questioning hard glance. "What happened back there," she asked him, striking her heels against the cement floor. She moved tentatively closer, reaching to caress his slacken, tensed jaw.

"I kissed you..."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Nat," he replied, gently taking her delicate hands off his face. "You belong with someone else now. I had no right to do that", he continued, "It's going to be hard but I'll be strong for you. I have to let you go Nat..."

Steve finished as Nat kept her confused gaze on him; still not sure what he meant, until she realized why he confessed what he confessed. He must have seen the arrow necklace and assumed that she's with Clint, which while understandable, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Oh Steve. You've always been so dramatic," she remarked chuckling, which confused him more.

"Huh," he asked not expecting her laughter.

"Steve," Natasha replied, pulling the necklace and placing her hand above his and squeezing it tightly. "This necklace is nothing more than a gift," she explained "Clint gave it to me as a symbol of our friendship."

"You mean you two aren't together?"

"No," she said, cupping his face again and giving him a reassuring smile. "You're the only man for me Steve," Natasha confessed, locking her eyes with his to remove all the doubts he had. Steve stared into her eyes and when he couldn't find any reasons to doubt her, he smiled and decided to change the subject to avoid the embarrassment of assuming things.

"You know I still don't know how to dance," he admitted, smiling slightly. Natasha gave a rare giggle at the look on his face, 70 years has passed and he still looked as handsome as when she first met him.

"Then I'll show you how," she promised, squeezing his hands once again. "But first. Let's kick some Asgardian ass" she remarked and he chuckled slightly as they walked back to where everyone else was to discuss battle strategies.

* * *

Present...

Steve felt the subtle vibrations of her pulse. They were adjoined under layers of blanket; her cool breath wavered over the broad expanse of his bare chest. As Natasha rested her cheek on firm skin, she listened to the powerful thrum of his heart. Muscles flexed within breath of contact as her hand splayed across his stomach.

New moments were now being captured, as they lay on the floor of his apartment, silent and listening to the contented sounds of fallen rain, and distance rolls of thunder. She lifted her head slowly, stray tresses of her russet hair dangled over her face, darkening her aquamarine eyes as she watched lightning flash in the darkness; revealing his shield prompt against the couch. She felt safe in the embrace of his strong arms, secured from the irreverent threats of her world. With his large hand caressing over her back, Steve opened his luminous blue eyes, matching her stare. His lips parted, and he drew out a deep breath, disciplining his urges to claim the fullness of her lips. She had been so untouchable, almost a dream that held a prestige of something more... Seventy years he'd wanted to feel her kiss, taste the sweetness of her mouth and melt against her waxen skin. He couldn't escape the truth about living a soldier's life, always preparing for the next mission and never accepting a chance to redeem his mistakes of not proving his love to her.

He had saved many lives on the battlefield, but never consider allowing someone to save him-until he stared into her calm and intent gaze. "Natasha," he whispered, and placed his hand gently on her cheek; brushing through tangled strands. He needed to be certain that she wasn't an illusion of the woman he feel in love with back in 1944. "Back on the helicarrier when you told me that...You couldn't age because of the serum." He pressed in his lips tight, swallowing down hesitation. "Did you say the truth or was it just a lie?"

"I would never lie to you Steve," Natasha replied back softly. She had missed him so much and now she wouldn't want to let him go.

"Natasha I…" Steve hesitated. He wanted to tell her everything he felt about her. How much he missed her presence by his side and how she would never let him go, but he couldn't form the right words.

"I know," Natasha replied back, understanding what he wanted to say.

"I'll spend my whole life proving that I do"

"Your whole life? That's quite a commitment Rogers." Natasha teased him, making the soldier swallow

"I, I mean…"

"Relax soldier," Natasha remarked, "I was just messing with you"

"Of course," Steve replied as he wrapped his arms around her once more as they slept.

He really needed to learn quickly how people communicated in the 21st century, but at the same time he's glad to have Natasha back in his life.

They would take their relationship slow, no sense in rushing everything. He would marry her and maybe have a family of his own with her, but those things could wait. He just got her back and he would wait for however long it takes, one step at a time and maybe one day he and Natasha will finally realize their dreams of family and home. One day at a time

The end

A/N Well, here's the sequel to chapter 20 where Steve and Nat found each other again. I know some of you might ask: Why didn't Steve ask her if she's real earlier? Simple answer, and that is with everything happening with Loki, he simply didn't have time to ask her then. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing them. I like to think the wonderful Iamthefandom, shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, and DreamEscape1675 for all their input in making this story better. I would like to give special thanks to DreamEscape1675 for all her help in adding details to this chapter and for being willing to help me when I ask for her help. I would also like to think shadowhundtingdauntlessdemigod for the same thing. I would like to thank everyone for their continued support of this story. I hope all of you review and follow this story and hope more of you do the same. This has been Sportsfan64 signing out.

Interactive question: Favorite musician at the moment?

P.S. Now on a serious note: I offer my condolences and thoughts to everyone who has been affected by the tragic events that occurred in France, Japan, and other places in the world that were affected by the events yesterday. We all stand with you. I hope all of us can learn from this and I everything that happened yesterday unites us


	22. Announcement

Disclaimer: Avengers; Age of Ultron is owned by Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, and Walt Disney. The show Agents of Shield is property of ABC. This story is purely for entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. No profit was made in writing this work. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hey guys this is not a new chapter or anything but here's a news that I'd hate to bring to you guys but I'll take a short/indefinite break from this story. I know I made this announcement in another chapter, but this one is legitimate. I absolutely LOVE writing this story, but unfortunately, lately it's felt more of a chore than anything else and it wouldn't make the quality of this story any good if that's the only reason why I'm writing. I've also been a little busy with college, and life in general so I haven't really had the time to really concentrate and focus about ideas on how to approach the prompts from the Civil War countdown. This isn't permanent and I would still write a chapter based on the prompts of the countdown that I like in the future. There's no timetable for me so far, so who knows I might come back next week or 2 weeks from now, but I can't definitely say when I'll come back and I don't want to provide false hope. To all of you who have continued to support this story I'd like to thank you all very much for your support, and I appreciate all your lovely reviews. To everyone who has helped me with the chapters, I'd very much like to thank all of you for your input without you guys I don't know how I'll be able to write these stories. Special thanks to these amazing, wonderful, and talented writers that have helped me write with this work: DreamEscape1675, and shadowhuntindauntlessdemigod for their help. Last but not least, I would like to thank ymyum41 for reviewing my very first story because her review encouraged me to write more for this site. If any of you unfollow this story I'd understand but I'm hoping none of you don't do it lol. Once again I'm really sorry for this news because I love writing this story and hopefully providing you some entertainment and good Romanogers and team-bonding chapters. This hiatus will be temporary and I'll come back , however there's no timetable of when I'll return and I don't know if or when I'll write. This is NOT, I repeat NOT permanent, I'll come back lol Thanks again, BTW. Civil War trailer was awesome.


End file.
